


Egeo

by hellwoosun



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Books, Love, M/M, Woosan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellwoosun/pseuds/hellwoosun
Summary: Avete mai sentito il detto "Dall'arte nasce altra arte"? Per i libri è la stessa cosa: Una storia nasce da un'altra storia, come questa. Da un classico senza tempo di Uhlman nascerà la storia di due ragazzi persi a rincorrersi tra libri, lettere e sguardi fuggitivi, fino ad incontrarsi di persona, senza più fiato per parlare di se stessi.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 4





	1. 𝐈

𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈

La stazione appena fuori Seoul era illuminata semplicemente dal tramonto di quel giorno, i lampioni non si erano ancora sforzati di accendersi e compiere il loro quotidiano lavoro. Il cielo era ricoperto di un leggero strato di nuvole, colorate da tinte accese e vivaci, leggermente opacizzate dalla foschia giornaliera della città.   
Mi stavo dondolando sui talloni, compiacendomi di quella vista eccezionale, rilassante che metteva a tacere tutti i miei pensieri.   
La mia compagnia era solamente una leggera abbrezza che girava indisturbata tra me e i corpi di altre due figure: un barbone addormentato sulla panchina e una giovane ragazza in divisa di lavoro alla mia destra. Era immersa nella sua musica, con le cuffie nere e fine, che le andavano a trattenere i capelli raccolti in modo ozioso e scompigliato in una coda mal fatta grazie alle ultime energie della giornata.  
Così mi sentivo.   
Mi sentivo quella coda malfatta e triste, che è pesante per qualcuno e malconcia, che non vedeva l'ora di slegarsi.  
Il primo passo sul treno vuoto, che arriva dopo poco, lo fa proprio quella stessa ragazza, andandosi a sedere, abbandonandosi, su un sedile bianco, con un sospiro sfuggito dalle sue labbra fini.   
L'atmosfera nel vagone era rilassante e pacata, l'unica luce era sempre quella del tramonto che colorava il vagone bianco di pesca, con i suoi ultimi raggi della giornata. Sembrava voler consolare tutti quanti in quel vagone, percepivo quella serenità momentanea come un colpo sulla spalla seguito dal "Tutto andrà in meglio", e lo speravo disperatamente. Decisi di scegliere un posto da due vicino ad una delle due porte, in modo da potermi gustare il paesaggio dei campi un’ultima volta prima di tornare alla città, con i suoi palazzi slanciati, il suo cemento, le persone sempre di corsa e i parchi rinchiusi e rimpiccioliti dai quei vertiginosi palazzi argentati. Mi abbandonai felicemente su uno dei sedili, mentre in sottofondo suonava, dagli altoparlanti della cabina, "Joan of Arc." Di Barnes Blvd.   
In silenzio, estrassi dalla tasca interna della giacca autunnale un libricino, ormai distrutto da quante volte usato, sfogliai con le dita, velocemente, le pagine ingiallite fino ad arrivare al segno inserito, era un piccolo papavero secco che fungeva da utilizzo per molte cose, lo avevo da anni. Ogni pagina era carica di sottolineature, appunti, impressioni e sentimenti, alcune parti si faticavano a leggere a causa della mia pesante e disordinata calligrafia, ma non importava, era un pezzo di me quel piccolo oggetto.   
Mi presi quella scarsa ora di viaggio per rileggermi alcuni passi importanti del racconto, o semplicemente sfogliavo le pagine per rileggere i miei appunti, per riscoprirmi, come dicevo io. Ogni tanto succedeva che prendessi un libro a caso e rileggessi i miei pensieri soltanto per voler notare la crescita di me stesso.  
«Ricordo il giorno e l'ora in cui il mio sguardo si posò per la prima volta sul ragazzo che doveva diventare la fonte della mia più grande felicità e della mia più totale disperazione.¹»  
Una voce gentile interruppe i miei pensieri, forzandomi ad alzare il capo verso di essa e li, in piedi, di fronte ai due posti, c'era un ragazzo con un sorriso gentile, da cui nascevano due fossette ai lati, profonde come una valle. I suoi occhi erano due tagli netti sulla pelle, che inseguivano il suo sorriso e sprizzavano la stessa gentilezza di esso, anche se nascosti dalla frangia nera che gli ricadeva in viso. Aveva appena citato una di quelle frasi importanti del mio libro e mi affascinò immediatamente.  
« "L'amico ritrovato", di Uhlman. É un bel libro, hai buoni gusti. Pochi leggono la narrativa occidentale del secondo dopo guerra»  
Strinsi le dita attorno alla copertina del libro facendo sfuggire una smorfia di compiacimento a quel suo commento, mi ritrovai felice del fatto che mi rivolse quelle parole e lo trovavo soddisfacente.   
«Anche te», Risposi semplicemente visto che aveva citato una delle frasi.   
«Posso sedermi?»  
Domandò gentilmente ed io acconsentii spostando i miei piedi dal secondo sedile, in modo che lui si accomodasse. Passarono pochi istanti prima che mi facesse la sua prima confessione:  
«L'ho letto una volta, molti anni fa. Ma quella frase è impressa da tempo nella mia testa. Immagina vedere una persona e sentire subito quel desiderio, quella voglia ardente che ti travolge e ti fa capire che passeresti di tutto per lei, anche per un semplice sguardo. Credo che sia bellissimo provare tutto quello, perché capisci che alla fine qualcosa provi ancora, che l'amore a prima vista esista in qualche modo. Non credi?»  
Mi parlò come se già ci conoscessimo da una vita con a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo, come se quel paesaggio esterno non stesse passando velocemente sotto i nostri occhi, assieme al crepuscolo, ormai quasi terminato. La sua voce esprimeva serenità, dolcezza. Aveva raccolto la mia piena attenzione delicatamente, come si fa con le coccinelle in giardino o i petali a terra. Ed ora era completamente sua.   
Mi ritrovavo nelle sue parole poiché era esattamente quel genere si sensazione che stavo provando in quell'istante con lui.  
«É una storia interessante, credo che sia da leggere ad un certo punto della propria vita. Capire che esistono certe relazioni e che sono veritiere quanto sane. Non parlerei di amore in questa.»,  
«Sane?» esordì il moro accanto a me, con un sorriso soddisfatto, mi dava così fastidio.  
«Si, sane. La gente è troppo abituata a mettere etichette, ad etichettare le relazioni soprattutto, e non pensare che ci possano essere degli intermezzi tra di esse. Sono questioni molto ampie e non tutte le sfumature posso essere comprese ed accettate.»   
Provai a spiegare cercando le parole giuste, ma la mia fermata era ormai prossima.   
Il ragazzo non mi rispose, si limitò ad annuire con il capo lentamente e con aria divertita. Sicuramente avevo detto l'ennesima puttanata ed ora mi prendeva per scemo, ma ero convinto delle mie parole, tanto che dalle tasche presi uno scontrino ed una penna che tenevo sempre con me, scrissi rapidamente su di esso prima di inserirlo nel libro e lasciarlo al ragazzo, in modo che comprendesse i miei pensieri.  
Era già la mia fermata.   
I suoi occhi si illuminarono appena posai sulle sue mani pallide il libricino stropicciato.   
«Portatelo dietro sempre, appena ci rivedremo me lo ridarai»  
Dissi semplicemente, senza mezzi termini, nomi o saluti. Semplicemente dissi addio a quella parte di me, l'affidai al ragazzo come poco prima feci con la mia attenzione. Scesi alla mia fermata tranquillamente, camminando quasi velocemente. Non mi resi conto del legame che avevo appena istaurato con quello sconosciuto, di come ci saremmo rincorsi entrambi in futuro a causa di quel libro.  
Appena uscii dalla stazione, ad attendermi c'era semplicemente un bus blu slavato, ormai scolorito dagli anni di servizio in quel quartiere. Lo presi al volo, poco prima che partisse, ma ormai era abitudine la puntualità mancata dei mezzi. Il conducente mi riconobbe e mi intrattenne a parlare con lui, succedeva molto spesso, con gli anni di scuola e di lavoro, ormai mi ero fatto amicizie tra i guidatori, con cui parlavo per tutto il viaggio, fino alla mia fermata. Parlavamo di argomenti casuali, della loro vita, mi chiedevano della mia, se avessi incontrato qualcuno, come andasse il lavoro, erano gentili e mi sentivo a mio agio con loro, poiché avevano attenzioni genuine verso di me, desiderando sinceramente la mia compagnia.   
«Oggi in treno un ragazzo mi si è avvicinato e si è interessato al libro che stavo leggendo. Era molto accorto sulle parole che ci scambiavamo, mi sarebbe piaciuto intrattenermi di più con lui, ma non ho potuto. Gli ho lasciato semplicemente il libro, sperando di rincontrarlo».   
Che parole smielate mi uscivano dalla bocca, ma era così. Probabilmente il suo viso sorridente mi avrebbe tormentato per un bel po' di giorni, se non fino al nostro prossimo incontro.   
«Potrebbe essere l'inizio di un romanzo rosa.»   
Risi a quel commento del conducente, era una possibilità, certamente, ma forse nei romanzi come quelli di Jamie McGuire succedeva e di certo non nella vita reale, se per quanto lo desiderassi. Ero un inguaribile romantico e la gente lo sapeva, ne approfittava.   
La mia vita sarebbe stata perfettamente scritta da André Aciman, i paesaggi e i miei pensieri potevano essere descritti perfettamente dall'armonia della sua penna.   
Ormai ero arrivato alla mia fermata, perfettamente al buio, accompagnata da degli alberi piantati al suo fianco che spiccavano come due guardiani attendenti il mio arrivo. Scesi con un sonoro respiro, incamminandomi lungo la strada che percorreva trasversalmente moltissime vie, ormai illuminate solamente dalla fiacca luce dei lampioni o dalle insegne luminescenti dei pub che iniziavano ad aprire. I miei piedi mi guidarono ciecamente attraverso il parchetto, il ponte di cemento ormai riempito di scritte ai lati e per molte vie, fino al mio palazzo. Era un luogo decadente se messo a confronto al centro città, ma mi ci trovavo molto bene, edifici come quelli erano popolati da molte persone, tra cui molti giovani come me, erano veri e propri condomini studenteschi e giovanili, anche se molto distanti dall'area delle accademie.  
Salii fiaccamente gli ultimi gradini, camminando goffamente nel corridoio tra la sfilza di porte degli appartamenti e il balcone, che dava sulla città ormai immersa nella notte, con le prime luci che si accendevano lentamente, una dietro all'altra. Decisi di prendermi qualche istante per me ed estrassi dalle tasche una sigaretta corta e un accendino ormai finito, con il desiderio di fumarla in pace, appoggiato al cemento bianco e ancora caldo dal sole della giornata appena trascorsa.  
Un altro giorno era passato sotto i miei occhi.   
Solamente una volta terminata la sigaretta decisi di entrare nell'appartamento. Digitai sui tasti consumati la password per sbloccare la porta e mi tolsi le scarpe malconce e distrutte, appoggiandole appena dentro l'entrata, sulla destra, in modo che non dessero fastidio. La stanza era tiepida, tanto da poter camminare a piedi scalzi senza problemi. Mi spostai attraverso la stanza che fungeva come salotto e cucina, tutto magnificamente pulito ed ordinato.  
«Sei tornato finalmente, ti ho lasciato la tua parte di cena in frigo, io ora esco, faccio tardi»  
Seonghwa non mi disse nient'altro, sfrecciando al mio fianco verso l'uscita, lasciandomi totalmente immerso nel silenzio. Decisi perciò di sistemarmi e, dopo una lunga doccia, mangiai, accompagnato semplicemente dalla musica del vinile che girava ormai consumato e felice di tenermi compagnia come ogni volta in quelle sere spese nella solitudine.   
Mi ricordai solamente dopo un po’ che non avevo più il libro dietro, che l'avevo abbandonato nelle mani di uno sconosciuto con la speranza e la volontà di ritrovarlo nei giorni a venire. Ero cresciuto grazie a quel genere di libri, avevo sognato di diventare poeta, scrittore, a colpi anche cantante, ma ero finito per lavorare in una libreria di seconda mano, dove le mie giornate venivano semplicemente riempite dall'odore dei vecchi libri, studenti che entravano con la speranza di trovare testi universitari a poco; libri letti nelle infinite ore di solitudine, i miei amici che passavano per distrarmi e tenermi compagnia. Amavo quel locale anche se ci lavoravo da poco, potevo leggere tutto ciò che desideravo senza alcuno costo. Per questo non mi era mai pesata la solitudine, perché c'ero nato e cresciuto con essa, tanto da farla mia e sentirmi a mio agio. Non che odiassi le persone, anzi, quando ne avevo l'opportunità ero più felice che spostarmi in compagnia. Ma quel livello di solitudine che raggiungevo solamente in quei momenti e in quei luoghi era qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto capire, percepire, perché troppo intimo e personale da essere spiegato o solamente condiviso.

La notte sopraggiunse ben presto, sorprendendomi nel bel mezzo di un film che stavo guardando, non mi ero minimamente accorto delle ore che erano trascorse dal mio ritorno, ma ugualmente di Seonghwa non c'era traccia e sicuramente lo avresti rivisto l'indomani pomeriggio.  
Una volta coricato, sul materasso che sapeva ancora di pulito, non potei che sentire gli occhi pesanti, già pronti a trasportarmi tra le braccia di Morfeo e sognare beatamente per quella notte.   
Il sogno che feci era confuso, distaccato, ma emanava forti sensazioni verso di me. Il cielo era colorato dalle luci del tramonto, mi trovavo sui binari in mezzo alla campagna, senza rumori, ne compagnia, ero da solo che camminavo lungo la strada silenziosa e piena di erba alta e secca. All'improvviso la terra smise di esistere e si aprì sotto i miei piedi un burrone, al cui interno, sul fondo, vidi una figura accovacciata con il mio libro. Alla prima reazione urlai cercando di attirare l'attenzione della figura, alla seconda volta invece decisi di scendere lungo un lato del crepaccio e man mano chiamavo il ragazzo. Solo a pochi metri dal suolo lo sconosciuto alzò il volto e rividi quel sorriso gentile, adornato da fossette e dai due occhi a fessura che sorridevano anch'essi alla mia persona. Quello sguardo dolce mi destabilizzò, tanto da farmi perdere la presa sulle pietre e farmi scivolare coi piedi dall'attaccatura della parete.   
Il mio corpo cadde nel nulla.  
Poco prima di toccare il suolo il mio corpo si riscuoté, mi svegliai con un colpo di aria proveniente dal ventilatore.  
Ero nella libreria dove lavoravo, e quello era stato l'ennesimo sogno confuso della giornata. Era la seconda volta che sognavo tutto quello, mi era successo anche quella notte stessa, ma ora addirittura lì a lavoro, dove non mi addormentavo mai.   
Perché mi ero addormentato?   
Abbassai lo sguardo sul legno del bancone, vedendo un libro di poesie polacche di Wisława Szymborska, veramente noiose e decadenti, tant'è che mi avevano condotto al sonno.  
Chiusi il libro con un pesante sospiro, spostandomi da dietro il bancone per riordinare alcuni libri che ci erano appena stati affidati.   
Prima di inserirli nello scaffale passavo a rassegna, per almeno una decina di minuti, tutti i libri, in modo da studiarli, a soffermarmi su alcune note in penna sui bordi delle pagine, a cercare qualche segno di passato, un ricordo, un pezzo di vita, ma raramente accadeva. Il mio orecchio captò il suono del campanello d'entrata, mi voltai con un sorriso che mi morì in viso appena vidi i miei amici, sempre lì a rompere i coglioni.  
«Anche noi siamo felici di vederti» esordì Jongho prima di sbattere sul bancone una busta con il pranzo. Si prendevano sempre cura di me, erano adorabili, soprattutto il più piccolo, al cui mi avvicinai per abbracciarlo come ringraziamento, salutando nel mentre anche Mingi e Yunho.  
«Come procede oggi il lavoro?», mi domandò Yunho a bocca piena.  
«Non male... Non male» mi lamentai aprendo la mia scatola di cibo, da cui fuoriusciva l'odore invitante del ristorante all'angolo, dove ormai ci conoscevano e sapevano i nostri gusti.  
«Voi?»,  
«Tutto ok, Wooyoung per caso hai questi libri?», Jongho mi diede speranzoso una lista di libri universitari, ma leggendo i titoli scossi il capo.   
«Dopo controllo, ma non ci conterei molto».  
«Qua hai solo cartacce» commentò Yunho con un sospiro, mentre tirava su con le labbra il suo ramen.  
«Non è vero, sono solo libri particolari o poco letti, molto vecchi che ora non sono più di gusto. Ma sono belli» presi le parti di quel luogo angusto in cui ormai lavoravo da mesi e di cui ormai mi ero già perdutamente innamorato.  
«Chissà cosa direbbero i tuoi a vederti qua. Insomma, hai 21 anni Wooyoung e vivi praticamente qua, a leggere. Sei vecchio dentro.», Mingi non aveva tutti i torti, la sua affermazione era veritiera, molto.  
«Sai Mingi, alcune persone sono vecchie a diciotto anni, ed altre sono giovani a novanta. Il tempo è un semplice concetto che l'uomo ha creato per scandire la sua vita, ma nessuno ha mai dettato regole su come l'uomo debba vivere in ogni suo stadio di vita.» Chiarii subito il ragazzo, che rispose con uno sbuffo seguito da dei borbotti, probabilmente mi stava dando del pedante e noioso, forse lo ero, ma andava bene cosi, perché mi conoscevo.


	2. 𝐈𝐈

𝑺𝒂𝒏

Era ormai passato più di un giorno dall'incontro con quel ragazzo sul treno, eppure il suo viso era perennemente impresso nella mia memoria. Il suo sguardo sorpreso nel vedermi lì, nel sentirmi pronunciare quelle parole, era rimasto incastrato tra i miei pensieri, aveva trovato un appiglio sicuro in modo da rimanere lì, presentarsi a me ogni ora del giorno, accompagnato dall'immagine delle sue labbra increspate in un leggero sorriso, secche e solitarie. Ed ora erano lì, nella mia mente, pronte a ricordarmi l'immensa voglia che avevo di ritrovarle e baciarle. Quel ragazzo mi aveva stregato con il suo fascino, con la sua mandibola ben delineata e i capelli neri pece, ma, mi ebbe in pugno solamente quando lessi le sue parole scritte su quel libro, quando vidi le sue sottolineature disordinate, la sua calligrafia pesante, il papavero secco in mezzo alle pagine. Tra le pagine avevo scelto anche io di inserire un fiore, un piccolo ranuncolo, come simbolo di malinconia, della mancanza della sua bellezza e persona; L'avevo accompagnato con dei piccoli post-it disseminati nel libro, anche i miei pensieri, sperando gli facesse piacere, un giorno, leggerli. Desideravo ardentemente ritrovare quel ragazzo, ma, dovevo ammettere che ero terrorizzato dalla delusione che ne poteva conseguire dall'incontro: Se non gli sarei interessato? magari lo mettevo a disagio, magari non era neppure più in quella città.   
«San?»  
Una voce lontana mi chiamò, assieme ad un leggero pizzicotto sul braccio. Ritornai alla realtà grazie a quel gesto.   
I rumori del bar, delle chiacchiere delle persone, dei tintinnii delle posate sui piatti, si fecero spazio nelle mie orecchie, diventando assordanti e facendo svanire quell'istante di pace. Hongjoong era seduto davanti a me con il suo solito cappello storto, con quello sguardo confuso che mi scrutava preoccupato, perché era preoccupato?   
«Che c'è?» domandai abbastanza confuso, mentre tra le dita stringevo gelosamente il libro di Uhlman.  
«Sembri assente oggi, hai riposato?»,   
«Non molto» ammisi con un gesto del capo, abbattuto, ripensando lentamente a quegli occhi da bambino che mi avevano catturato l'anima.  
«Come mai? Pensieri sempre su tua zia?», Negai una seconda volta con il capo, sorridendo per una volta spensierato, senza pesi delle condizioni di vita dei miei parenti.  
«Per una persona che ho conosciuto, o meglio, incontrato.»   
Hongjoong capi al volo le mie parole, aprendo leggermente la bocca in un'espressione di sorpresa, alzando le sopracciglia nere e mandandomi quello sguardo complice di chi ha capito tutto, a cui non servono parole di troppo.  
«E di questa persona sai il suo nome?»   
«No.»,   
«No?»   
«No. Ho solo questo libro» mormorai sorridendo stupidamente alla copertina, sperando di vedere lì il suo nome o qualche indizio riguardante il ragazzo.  
«Non c'è scritto nel libro?» Risi alla sua domanda, sarebbe stato troppo semplice e scontato, quel ragazzo aveva intuito che non serviva alcun nome, anche se desideravo scoprire il suo, disperatamente.  
«Come conti di ritrovarlo?» Hongjoong sembrava molto interessato alla questione, anche se il suo sorrisetto sul viso diceva tutt'altro, voleva solo vedermi disperato come al solito.  
«Vivendo»   
«Sei disgustosamente sdolcinato» si lamentò il rosso davanti a me dopo quella risposta, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro mentre appoggiava la tazza di ceramica sul piattino, ormai finito il suo caffè mattutino.   
«Quindi oggi andrai a cercare lavoro o questa tua anima gemella?»,  
«Credo entrambi» esordii con un sorriso fiducioso in viso, che provocò una risata sarcastica ad Hongjoong. Mi lasciò da solo al tavolo del bar poco dopo, in modo che rimuginassi con la mia testa su quegli avvenimenti di un paio di sere prima. Cosa sapevo di voi? Nulla. Però lo conoscevo di vista, insomma, la sua bellezza non poteva passarmi inosservata  
Quel giorno mi misi a cercare per la città vari luoghi in cui poter lavorare, passai da un paio di librerie, infiniti bar, ristoranti, pub per informarmi o lasciare il mio curriculum. Avevo girato molti posti e a fine giornata mi abbandonai su una panchina al parco, senza fiato ne voglia di continuare. I miei piedi stanchi desideravano fermarsi per qualche istante, ma la mia mente no, era sicura che, se avessi cercato ancora, avrei potuto rivedere quel ragazzo. Da quando ero in giro i miei sensi si erano amplificati, ero molto più attento ai visi, alle voci, agli odori, insomma come potrei mai dimenticarmi in suo odore? Sapeva di un ammorbidente che mia madre usava nella mia infanzia, era lo stesso suo profumo, ma non un profumo da donna, era un profumo da persona interessante, brillante, scaltra e perfetta per me, come lo era stata mia madre nell'infanzia. Mi coprii il viso con un braccio mentre ero ancora stravaccato sulla panchina, osai lasciare andare un lamento ad alta voce, quasi un grido inespressivo e vuoto, pieno solo di frustrazione e noia. Sicuramente i passanti accanto mi avevano lanciato uno sguardo preoccupato e torvo, visto gli sguardi che sentivo puntati sul mio corpo. Mi sentii nudo per alcuni istanti, come se quel mio lamento avesse rivelato al mondo ogni singolo pensiero che avevo sul bel ragazzo, e ne ero geloso, tremendamente. Mi alzai con il busto tossendo leggermente e osservando le persone, nessuno di loro aveva il diritto di trovarlo prima di me, pensai. E poi me ne reso conto, un pensiero mi balzò in testa e mi fece sentire l'uomo più fortunato della terra: la fortuna di incontrare il moro era stata data a me! Solo io avevo quel suo oggetto e, per quante ragazze gli potessero sbavare dietro, io avevo qualcosa di più importante, profondo. Mi sentii importante e di colpo pieno di energie. Mi alzai in piedi e guardai velocemente la lista di luoghi ancora da setacciare della città sul cellulare. Ero sicuro che lo avrei rivisto quel giorno.  
Stavo cancellando i nomi della lista man mano che passavo dai posti segnati, ormai erano le cinque di pomeriggio e i miei piedi erano sul punto di fermarsi. "Ultimo posto e poi torno a casa, è affianco alla fermata del bus" pensai con felicità, mi diressi verso il piccolo locale nascosto in una strada secondaria, trasversale alla principale, imbucata tra vecchi palazzi in cui gli unici negozi erano qualche alimentari e boutique di abiti e sartoria artigianali affianco. Era carino come posto, poiché era affiancato da un parchetto a fine via e dalla fermata del bus sull'altra uscita, era una posizione strategica per chi ci lavorava.   
Arrivai davanti alla vetrina, leggermente opacizzata dal tempo, della libreria in cui avrei dovuto lasciare la domanda di lavoro. L'insegna era leggibile e ben illuminata dal led bianco: Il Libraccio.   
Rimasi ad osservare i libri esposti, per lo più usati o sconosciuti. Decisi di entrare, spinsi con delicatezza la porta di legno che andò a fare suonare il campanello fissato sopra.   
I miei occhi scorsero subito il luogo angusto: la stanza non era spaziosa, o almeno era l'impressione che mi davano quegli scaffali slanciati vertiginosamente verso il soffitto, pieni zeppi di libri vecchi e nuovi, rovinati o intatti come appena stampati. Davanti alla porta c'era il bancone di legno, sopraffatto da penne, libri, una cassa e un computer.   
Il centro della stanza era invece occupato da un tavolo ambio in legno e pieno di libri, con una cesta di vimini appena sotto, dove si richiedeva di riporre i libri che si volevano donare. Ma un altro dettaglio che mi balzò all'occhio fu la persona che si era appena chinata dietro al bancone per sistemare, che mi aveva salutato con la sua voce candida e gentile.   
Io la conoscevo, era da giorni che pensavo a quella voce, a quelle labbra e d'un tratto, la paura mi assalì. Era già finita? Il nostro rincorrerci terminava li? No di certo. Prima che il ragazzo si potesse rialzare, strappai da uno dei curriculum il mio indirizzo e lo misi in mezzo alle pagine del suo libro, lo adagiai sul ripiano ed uscì quasi di corsa, in panicato per un motivo a me sconosciuto.  
Non volevo rivederlo, insomma, e poi? Distaccarmi da lui? Vedere tutti i miei film mentali svaniti? No.  
Non sapevo perché gli avessi strappato il mio indirizzo di casa, ma a qualcosa avrebbe dovuto pur portare, no? Speravo.  
Mi ero rintanato in un bar appena dietro l'angolo per nascondermi da lui e difatti lo notai poco dopo correre in strada con il libro in mano e guardarsi attorno confuso.   
La sua reazione mi apparve così prevedibile che per un istante credetti di amarlo e di aver la possibilità di essere ricambiato. Gli lessi chiaramente in viso, per quei pochi istanti in cui potei rivederlo, la sua felicità mista a disperazione nell'avermi mancato di pochi istanti. Da un lato mi piangeva il cuore, avrei voluto corrergli in contro e rivedere il suo sorriso, riaverlo accanto come nel treno, ma dall'altra parte mi immaginavo la fine di tutto, ero un ragazzo in fin dei conti, non avevo possibilità con una persona come lui. Rimasi a bermi nel bar un cappuccino prima di uscire con sicurezza da quel luogo. Corsi alla fermata e saltai sul primo bus che passò, in modo da scomparire da lì e dalla vita del ragazzo una seconda volta.


	3. 𝐈𝐈𝐈

𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈

Il suono ovattato del campanello mi fece rinvenire dai miei pensieri. Ero ancora chinato dietro al bancone per prendere da uno dei cassetti più bassi una pila di fogli da compilare per il proprietario.  
«Buongiorno, sono subito da lei», avevo salutato come ogni volta per farmi notare dal cliente, ma quella sera le cose andarono diversamente. Non sentii altri suoni all'infuori del campanello e della porta. Quando rialzai il capo vidi sul bancone il mio libro.  
Perché era lì? Lo riconobbi dalla copertina sgualcita e le pagine gonfie e ingiallite dal tempo.  
Troppe sensazioni mi assalirono alla vista di quell'oggetto, capii solamente dopo qualche istante che era tornato da me, che il ragazzo mi aveva trovato ed era fuggito. Non feci altre domande a me stesso, corsi in strada per cercare di riconoscere le sue spalle o il suo viso, ma i miei occhi non trovarono nulla nella ricerca disperata. Non vidi un solo filo della sua presenza sul marciapiede.   
Mi ritrovai con un'espressione corrucciata in viso e una sensazione opprimente sul petto che quasi mi spinse a piangere in mezzo alla folla di gente che mi superava nel proprio chiassoso silenzio. Avevo perso la mia opportunità di rivedere lo sconosciuto, era già finita lì la mia avventura di cui avevo sognato tanto negli ultimi due giorni.  
Quella sera pioveva e l'unico oggetto davanti a me era il libro, sistemato accuratamente sul tavolo della cucina, sotto la luce diretta della lampada. Non avevo la forza di aprirlo o anche solo di realizzare che per quei giorni fosse stato in mani altrui. Però, se non c'erano segni nuovi all'interno, potevo dichiarare tutto nullo ed eliminarlo come ricordo, giusto?  
Le mie dita sfiorarono tremanti il colore giallo della copertina, arrivando fino a raccogliere il piccolo libro dal tavolo. Gli occhi erano rapiti dalle pagine che ora stavo sfogliando velocemente, intravedendo l'evidenziatore su alcune parole, non mio; Post-it di ogni colore attaccati ai bordi delle pagine, non miei. Cadde, ad un certo punto, un fiore estraneo dalle pagine, accompagnato da un biglietto strappato.   
Ora non potevo più fingere nulla.   
Riposi il libro sul ripiano e sistemai affianco i due oggetti caduti da esso. Il fiore secco era adagiato accanto a quel indirizzo di casa stampato sul bianco. Era il suo?  
«Wooyoung?»  
La voce di Yunho mi riprese e, quando tornai al mondo reale, mi ritrovai Yunho e Jongho davanti a me, con sguardi confusi e le mani appesantite dalle buste della cena.  
«Tutto ok?» annuii con il capo lasciando il libro in mezzo al tavolo, troppo terrorizzato per aprirlo e leggere le novità in esso.   
«Cos'è?», Jongho raccolse con le sue dita inanellate il pezzo di carte con sopra l'indirizzo; il fiore venne raccolto da Yunho, che lo studiò con attenzione e precisione, arrivando ben presto ad una conclusione: «È un fiore di Ranuncolo. Dove l'hai trovato?», le parole del mio amico attirarono la mia attenzione sul fiore essiccato. Aveva ragione, non era un fiore comune in quelle zone, se non dentro ai fiorai, ma era complicato ugualmente trovarli di quelle dimensioni. Non potei descrivere le sensazioni che mi appesantirono la testa, ma chiesi subito a Yunho: «Cosa sai sul fiore?» la mia domanda parve disperata, o forse lo era davvero poiché mi sentivo così sotto lo sguardo del più grande, che si prese tutto il tempo per sistemarsi seduto con la sua cena in scatola davanti a me.  
Dopo aver iniziato a cenare, Yunho iniziò a parlarmi del fiore.   
«Il Ranuncolo è un fiore principalmente Europeo e può essere una semplice pianta come un fiore, è addomesticato, ma si trova in natura affianco a fiumi o zone molto umide, vengono chiamati anche "piccole rane". Per questo ero sorpreso, qua a Seoul si trovano solamente in vaso.»   
«Ha un significato?»,  
«Si, mi pare che tratti il tema del fascino malinconico. Dai miei studi era uscito che era simbolo di amore desideroso, triste, languido espresso attraverso questo fiore.»   
Amore desideroso e languido.   
Quelle parole mi incantarono, il ragazzo aveva scelto quel dettaglio per caso o era stata una decisione ben mirata?   
Yunho in silenzio prese il libro e sfogliò attentamente le pagine, vangando con gli occhi sui nuovi segni e sui Post-it. Quel suo gesto fu quasi una lettura nella mia mente, sapeva di dover cercare indizi che dessero una risposta alla mia domanda, che provavano che quel fiore era un segno ben pensato. Yunho era forse una delle persone più intelligente e affascinanti che avessi mai conosciuto: la nostra amicizia era iniziata grazie ad un incontro causale in una libreria, lui era lì per la pubblicazione del suo primo libro, a soli 19 anni. Ora Yunho ne aveva 22 e stava concludendo il suo secondo libro, assieme al secondo anno di università. Il suo romanzo era entrato nei best seller di quell'anno, eppure si comportava come se nulla fosse, mangiava cibo d'asporto con noi nella mia triste catapecchia che fungeva da casa. Più volte passava a salutarmi al Libraccio,e, anche se diceva di odiare quel posto, più di una volta lo avevo scovato a leggere qualche libro o a scriversi dei titoli. Eppure quel ragazzo era un genio, non c'era argomento che non conoscesse, luogo in cui fosse stato o che avesse studiato. Mi affidavo ciecamente a lui perché aveva capacità linguistiche perfette, ero sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a studiare il ragazzo moro solamente dai suoi appunti sul tuo libro e da quel fiore.   
«Quindi?» domandai impaziente e sul bilico della disperazione.   
«Di chi sono questi appunti?»,   
«Di una persona»,   
«Cioè?»   
«Non essere così impiccione e dimmi che idea ti sei fatto!»  
Il maggiore sospirò chiudendo il libro e allungandomelo, riprese poi in mano le sue bacchette e giocò con il cibo qualche istante.  
« È interessante come persona.» disse solamente questo, lasciandomi appeso. Alle sue parole aggiunse semplicemente un gesto di capo, invitandomi a leggerlo.   
«Oh, no no, no! Io non lo leggo» esclamai spostando il libro da me, allungandolo verso il centro del tavolo, contro le bottiglie di Sojou.  
«Cosa non leggerai?» una quarta voce intervenne e quasi mi spaventai nel vedere Mingi affianco a me, ma quando diavolo era entrato? Guardai Jongho e Yunho ridere di me. «È casa tua e neppure ti accorgi di chi entra? Perfetto» bisbigliò Jongho divertito. Tutti loro sapevano la password di casa mia, visto che molto spesso gli serviva rifugio in cui nascondersi da genitori o fidanzati, casa mia era, a quanto detto da loro, il luogo perfetto, perché in periferia, lontano da occhi indiscreti e impensabile come luogo in cui venire a disturbare. Non sapevo se esserne felice o meno. «Dai dimmi, cosa non leggerai?» Domandò una seconda volta lo spilungone, prendendo il libro dal tavolo e iniziando a sfogliarlo divertito.   
«Wooyoungie non vuole leggere gli appunti che una persona ha lasciato sul suo libro. Probabilmente per paura di vedersi i suoi film mentali crollare, giusto?» era così irritante Yunho, ma aveva colto nel segno e annuii alle sue parole.   
«Non pensavo ti interessassero anche i maschi.» quella frase uscita dalle labbra di Mingi spiazzò tutti. Ci furono degli istanti di silenzio, interrotti da una risata quasi isterica di Yunho che probabilmente si era fatto sfuggire quel dettaglio dalla scrittura.   
«Maschio?» domandai io cercando di fingere stupore. «Si, la calligrafia è palesemente maschile» ero pronto a ribattere le sue idee inutilmente esposte, quando Yunho intervenne e diede ragione al biondo, che, con un sorriso soddisfatto ed un’alzata di spalle, incrociò le braccia al petto esclamando un «Visto?!».  
La cena si concluse verso le 23, appena Jongho e Mingi si allontanarono per andare a posizionarsi sul mio divano e giocare ai videogame, lasciando me e Yunho da soli a tavola.  
«Come mai non mi hai detto che era un lui?» la voce di Yunho era bassa di volume, ma dolce di tono, mi stava incoraggiando a parlargli di quel ragazzo e cedei.   
«Mi ha avvicinato in treno, mentre stavo tornando qualche sera fa. Si è seduto affianco a me dopo avermi sorpreso a leggere con una frase del libro. Abbiamo parlato poco ma è bastato per farmi interessare a lui. Così gli ho lasciato il libro, nella speranza di rincontrarlo e magari conoscerci... ma non è andata esattamente così.» rimuginai sui fatti accaduti, purtroppo, non nei miei piani.   
Rimasi in silenzio con il mio amico qualche momento, finché, la sua parte da romanziere, non comparve. «Hai il suo indirizzo» iniziò.  
«Non so se è il suo indirizzo Yunho»,  
«Ma se lo fosse?»   
«E se fosse? Sicuramente non andrei là!»   
« No, no, quello ovvio. Lui ti ha riportato il libro fuggendo, sicuramente non si aspetta di rivederti davanti a casa sua.» lo disse con un tono infastidito, come se avessi detto la cosa più ovvia di quel mondo, ma non capivo e il mio sguardo confuso rimase su di lui per tutto il tempo.  
«Potresti mandargli una lettera, ma sarebbe scontato. Il tuo numero non se ne parla...»  
Yunho era immerso nei suoi pensieri da solo, tagliandomi fuori. Ad una certa di alzò con uno sguardo felice che mi fece intendere che un'idea gli era balenata in mente, difatti si fiondò in camera mia, cercando e ricercando nella mia libreria qualcosa.  
«Posso aiutarti?» chiesi abbastanza confuso ed irritato da quei suoi modi, ma non disse nulla. Un paio di secondi ed estrasse un libro blu, era Demian, di Hermann Hesse.   
«Spedisciglielo» me lo ordinò senza dirmi nulla o chiedermi qualcosa.   
Stavo per rispondere abbastanza male, quando intuii le intenzioni di Yunho: Avevo il suo indirizzo, era vero. Come detto dal mio amico, lui non voleva ancora vedermi o sarebbe rimasto in libreria. Avevo l'opportunità di fare io il prossimo passo e giocare come volevo in quella situazione di silenzio e scambi. Afferrai il libro dalle mani di Yunho ed annuii con il capo, la mattina dopo l'avrei spedito all'indirizzo del ragazzo, speranzoso che mi portasse a lui.  
Quella notte, appena rimasi solo, mi sistemai sul mio letto con il libro di Uhlman chiuso davanti a me, li immobile a fissarmi e a sfidarmi dall'aprirlo. All'improvviso una forte corrente di pensieri mi travolse assieme ad un calore particolare, mi sentivo nervoso, pieno di speranza e paura. Sentivo alla base dello stomaco un certo movimento, come delle farfalle nello stomaco, ero elettrizzato dal leggere ciò che mi era stato lasciato.   
Presi forza ed iniziai gentilmente a sfogliare le pagine e a leggere i suoi pensieri: alcuni erano di risposta ai miei, altri delle battutine o dei pensieri personali. Come me, quel ragazzo, rifletteva sul tema dell'amicizia platonica, sul filo dell'amore, della rivelazione dei propri sentimenti, e ricercava tutto quello.   
Una frase nell'ultima pagina mi colpì: era scritta un post-it più grande e appariscente, semplicemente lì, in inglese:  
“𝐴𝑚𝑎, 𝑎𝑚𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒, 𝑎𝑚𝑎 𝑝𝑖𝑢̀ 𝑐𝘩𝑒 𝑝𝑢𝑜𝑖 𝑒 𝑠𝑒 𝑡𝑖 𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑜 𝑐𝘩𝑒 𝑒̀ 𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑚𝑎 𝑖𝑙 𝑡𝑢𝑜 𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑎𝑖 𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒.”  
Con quella ultima dedica mi fu tutto chiaro: con lui non avevo alcun motivo di nascondermi e limitarmi, era pronto ad accettarmi così come ero senza alcun problema o paura.   
Quella notte impacchettati accuratamente Demian e lo resi pronto alla spedizione del giorno seguente.


	4. 𝐈𝐕

𝑺𝒂𝒏

«Choi San»  
batté sulla tastiera del computer, con le sue dita tozze e incallite prima di rivolgermi un sorriso gentile.  
«L'anno scolastico sta terminando ormai, hai già idee su quale percorso universitario seguirai, concluso il liceo?»,  
«Non proseguirò con lo studio» risposi mantenendo un'espressione inespressiva, non volendo che il mio dispiacere di quella scelta travasasse e si rivelasse. «Scelta molto discutibile, i tuoi voti non sono di certo i migliori, ma avresti enormi possibilità se continuassi.»,  
«La mia famiglia non può permettersi un'università qua. Probabilmente se continuassi gli studi, non avverrebbe in corea, ma in Germania.»  
Lo sguardo del coordinatore si rese più serio e si limitò ad annuire, eccola lì la pena che facevo agli altri, quando ricordavo che ero un bambino abbandonato a se stesso da madre e padre. Per fortuna quella seduta finì presto e non dovetti più ripeterla negli anni successivi, chiamandomi fuori dallo studio. Al tempo vivevo in un quartiere nella periferia di Seoul, in uno di quei condomini degli anni 70 in cui è già un miracolo se l'acqua che esce è pulita. Mi ero trasferito li ai miei 15 anni, poco dopo la morte di mia madre. La mia giovinezza era stata scandita dagli infiniti traslochi che ero stato costretto a fare a causa dei miei genitori o degli zii. A quei tempi non sapevo più dove vivevo, chi era la mia famiglia, il mio passato, mi confondevo ogni giorno. Ai miei 19 anni però ripresi i contatti con mio padre, un noto commercialista che ormai da anni viveva in Germania, era sempre rimasto la e l'unico sforzo che aveva fatto in quegli anni era stato mandarti una somma di denaro per comprarti un appartamento mio e rimanerci, in modo da non gravare oltre modo sulle spalle dei tuoi zii.  
Quando ripensavo al mio passato vedevo un’infanzia vissuta felicemente a Busan, con i miei genitori, zii, nonni. Ma tutti quei ricordi si dissolvevano ogni volta, tele trasportandosi in Germania a Desdra, dove ero stato costretto a trasferirmi per i primi anni della mia adolescenza con i miei genitori, e dove mia madre si ammalò gravemente. Gli anni vissuti in Germania non furono i peggiori: Nella nostra villa a Desdra iniziò la mia crescita intellettuale, crebbi affiancato solamente da libri, teatro e musica, in molteplici lingue. Mia madre fu l'ispirazione che mi spinse ad appassionarmi alla letteratura occidentale. Il periodo di malattia di mia madre fu alleviato anche da un'amicizia che instaurai con un mio coetaneo, forse fu li la prima volta in cui capii che non ero portato a relazioni leggere. Mi infatuai perdutamente di quel ragazzo, all'epoca ancora non conoscevo i miei sentimenti, non li distinguevo e per me rimasero semplice amicizia, interesse innocente. Passai così tante ore in compagnia di quel bambino che fu una tragedia, quando, ai miei 13 anni me ne dovetti dividere. Mio padre notò il mio peggioramento nello studio e decise, con il consenso di mia madre, di mandarmi in un collegio appena fuori Norimberga, dove scoprii totalmente me stesso. Il collegio maschile diviene una trappola quando sei un ragazzo in piena pubertà con evidenti desideri verso il tuo stesso sesso, così fu per me. Ci rimasi solamente un paio di anni, ma bastarono per farmi intendere la mia vera natura, approfondire le mie prime relazioni omosessuali. Il mio tempo li fu breve a causa dell'aggravarsi della malattia di mia madre, la cui mi vide solamente al suo stadio terminale, sul punto di morte. Il periodo che seguì dopo la sua sparizione fu molto strano, ma decisi di voler tornare in corea a terminare gli studi. Mio padre non pensò un solo attimo di contrastare la mia scelta, pure lui pensava fosse la scelta migliore per me. Così ai miei 15 anni tornai a Seul e andai a vivere dai miei zii. Passai da una vita di pregio ad una di sopravvivenza. Con gli anni imparai a capire di come mio zio non stesse bene a causa del gioco d'azzardo, mentre mia zia lavorava costantemente per portare dei soldi a casa, come te, che dopo gli studi correvi a lavoro per dare il tuo contributo. In quattro anni riuscimmo a cambiare casa 6 volte e così feci anche con il lavoro. Ed ora stavo cercando l'ottavo, per mantenermi anche gli alimenti da solo.  
I soldi che avevo chiesto al mio vecchio al compiere dei miei 19 anni li avevo in programma da molto tempo, difatti avevo già adocchiato un monolocale poco fuori il centro di Seul, affianco alla zona universitaria, zona dove potevo trovare lavoro più facilmente e in cui mi ero fatto un paio di amicizie. La mia vita non era entusiasmante, durante il giorno tornavo da mia zia o cercavo lavoro; alla sera mi capitava di rimanere da solo a letto o finirci in compagnia con una persona casuale e passeggera, quando non ero a letto mi ritrovavo nel salotto di qualche universitario a giocare a poker per racimolare quei pochi soldi che mi servivano per arrivare a fine mese con gli alimenti. Non ne andavi fiero, ma finché non trovavo un altro lavoro, quello era la strada più onesta che avevo trovato. Fu proprio in una serata come quelle che incontrai Hongjoong, il mio migliore amico, l'unico che riuscì a tenermi testa al gioco fino all'ultimo, ma perdendo. Fu la mia prima amicizia in quel luogo, ed ora, dopo due anni, si era aggiunta anche un'altra persona.  
«Davanti alla tua porta c'era questo» Yeosang mi allungò il pacchetto ocra contenente chissà cosa, la calligrafia pesante e confusa mi balzò subito all'occhio appena afferrai l'oggetto.  
«Cosa è?» domandarono i miei due amici appena li invitai ad entrare in appartamento. Scollai le spalle confuso da quella piccola sorpresa, avevo una strana sensazione a riguardo. «Non saprei, non ho ordinato nulla.»,  
«Aprilo, magari è un regalo di tua zia», annuii in silenzio osservando il francobollo di Seoul, anche se parve strano che mi spedisse qualcosa, di solito passava lei o andavo io dai miei zii.  
«Come mai siete passati?» domandai ai miei amici mentre aprivo quel pacco ben sigillato. Ne estrassi un pacchetto di giornale, avvolto con dello shock trasparente. «Nulla di che, volevamo vedere se stavi bene»,  
«Certo, non dovrei?» presi dal cassetto della cucina un paio di forbici per iniziare a tagliare quello shock fastidioso intorno alla carta. Una mano di Hongjoong si posò sulla mia, fermandomi dall'ennesimo taglio che stavo brutalmente infliggendo alla carta. Rimasi sospeso con il fiato e le parole per qualche istante, tremante sotto il suo tocco gentile, poiché ben consapevole di cosa volesse dirmi.  
«Sappiamo che sono giorni duri questi.», stupidaggini. L'anniversario della morte di mia madre non era un periodo duro, lo era stato all'epoca, ora per me era solo un fantasma che mi perseguitava.  
«Sto bene, ho altro a cui pensare» esordii con un finto sorriso in volto, ma non li convinsi del tutto.  
«Ricercare una persona che hai visto una volta e che non sai neppure se esiste in questa città?» la voce di Yeosang mi irritò molto.  
«Esiste! L'ho rivisto un paio di giorni fa in una libreria appena fuori centro città. Lui esiste» mormorai con convinzione, lo avevo visto, toccato, percepito, ed ora volevo solo averlo per me.  
« E poi? Insomma San, devi iniziare a capire che non puoi ricercare la tua anima gemella, non esiste, nessuno ce l'ha. Stai diventando pesante con questa storia. Pazzo da quando hai visto quel ragazzo, dio, ripigliati!».  
Misi il muso alle parole di Yeosang, ero veramente così stressante? E sì che non li vedevo mai, ero sempre io, abbandonato con me stesso, ed ero pesante per loro?  
«Potete anche andare se sono così pesante»,  
«No! San, ascoltami. Te sei un inguaribile romantico, ok? Che spera di trovare in una giornata di pioggia, magari verso le 18, la sua anima gemella che ti aspetta al gazebo delle rose nel parco centrale. Fa bene fantasticare, ma non accadrà, sai il perché? Perché la vita non è un romanzo rosa di Jane Austen, bisogna prendersela e modificarla a proprio piacimento. Chi meglio di te lo può sapere?»  
Le parole di Hongjoong erano puntigliose e affilate, mi trafiggevano ad ogni respiro i polmoni, sfiorando il cuore, perché non c'entravano mai il segno, erano una lenta tortura che mi riportava alla realtà.  
«Nessuno ti invierà anonimamente una poesia, o ti incontrerà casualmente al parco. Vuoi quel ragazzo? Entra nella libreria, parlaci, flirtaci, invitalo fuori, lasciali il numero, portatelo a letto o a cena, non mi interessa. Ma San, vivi nel 2020, non a inizio '900. Ok?» e con una pacca sulla spalla concluse il suo monologo. Mi lasciarono li nel mio silenzio, raccomandandomi di presentarmi alla festa che avrebbero dato quella sera, ma sai quanto me ne importasse.  
Il mio sguardo triste e malinconico si posò sul pacco di giornali tagliati che riempivano il mio tavolo. Pieno di sconsolazione riuscì ad aprire l'involucro di quei giornali e a scoprire un libro. La sua copertina era morbida e dipinta di un blu cobalto, che andava a fare risaltare ancora di più il titolo stampato in oro, assieme ad un paio di decorazioni affianco ad esso. Rimasi sorpreso, stordito, da vederlo nelle mie mani.  
Era un romanzo di Hermann Hesse, uno dei suoi più importanti forse, ma chi me lo aveva spedito?  
Sfogliai velocemente le pagine candide, sporcate da qualche appunto o sottolineatura di penna appena sbavata in certi punti. Quelle parole erano cariche di inchiostro, scritte con la stessa calligrafia disordinata e marcata del pacchetto giallo; era la stessa calligrafia del libro di Uhlman, ossia del ragazzo.  
All'improvviso, tutte le parole sulla realtà che avevano riempito la tua testa, si dileguarono, lasciando spazio di nuovo agli occhi del ragazzo.  
Per una volta Hongjoong aveva torto, avevo trovato una persona perfetta per me, pronta a captare ogni mio gesto nascosto o carezza lontana. Solamente Demian era il segno che avesse intuito la frase del mio ultimo Post-it. Il peccato di amare, di essere amati da qualcuno, il peccato di ammazzare o di essere uccisi, non esisteva se lo si amava, perché erano solamente circostanze del caso, proprio ciò che Hesse spiegava in quel libro attraverso la storia di Caino.  
Lo aprii delicatamente, facendo scivolare dalle prima pagine un piccolo bocciolo secco di Amaryllis.  
Sorrisi dolcemente a quel suo piccolo gesto, le lacrime mi sopravvennero in pochi istanti, quel ragazzo esisteva e mi stava dimostrando la sua presenza attraverso quello, attraverso piccoli gesti nascosti e rivelatori solo per noi due. Mi stava dimostrando quel suo timido amore attraverso il fiore, mi presentava le sue speranze e pensieri in quel modo anonimo che mi fece innamorare di lui all'istante. Forse ero pazzo sul serio, ma ritrovai pace in quel gesto, in quelle pagine e parole sue personali che mi aveva appena donato con il libro.  
La città quella mattina era ricoperta da un pesante strato di nuvole grigie, minacciose e pronte a fare scrosciare tutta l'acqua del mondo in un solo istante sulla città di Seul. Lasciavano filtrare una luce tenue e soporifera che si faceva spazio tra quelle stesse nubi solamente a fasci, quando veniva aiutata dal vento che spostava l'ostacolo. Erano appena le 7 quando indossai la giacca nera, assieme alla mascherina, viste le probabili polveri sottili che sarebbero rimasta intrappolate nell'aria di quel giorno. Ero pronto ad uscire per la mia camminata mattutina, quando mi ricordai del regalo che mi aveva spedito il giorno prima il ragazzo. Era ancora adagiato sul tavolino in salotto, sotto la luce che entrava dal vetro appannato. Mi avvicinai e lo raccolsi, sistemandolo comodamente in tasca con una penna, ma nello stesso istante mi balzò in testa un'idea niente male: perché doveva essere sempre lui a lasciarmi qualcosa? Anche io potevo dargli qualcosa di mio. Così andai alla mia libreria e scorsi velocemente i titoli dei miei libri preferiti, finendo con lo sguardo su un libricino giallo. Lo estrassi dalla pila impolverata di libri e lo riposi nella mia tasca, assieme a Demian,  
per poi con un sospiro uscire di casa, tirandomi dietro la porta fino a farla chiudere. Camminai fino in centro città con calma, sfilando tra i palazzi già popolati da lavoratori che camminavano senza sosta, godendomi i rumori mattinieri del posto: le serrande che si alzavano, i proprietari dei negozi che si salutavano e si fermavano a scambiarsi qualche parola. L'odore del pane e dei dolci invadevano la strada, portando chi passeggiava a fermarsi qualche istante e comprare la colazione. Io camminavo godendomi tutto quello, cercando un parco che mi ispirasse a sedermi e a leggere, ma non lo trovai, perciò decisi di allungare il mio percorso e passare davanti alla libreria in cui sapevo che il moro lavorava, la cui via portava giusto ad un parchetto poco disturbato. Per fortuna a quelle ore non c'era lui all'interno, perciò mi permisi di entrare e salutai con un sorriso il vecchio proprietario.  
«So che un mio amico lavora qua, dovrebbe avere il turno dopo pranzo, potrei lasciargli qua questo?» domandai gentilmente al signore che mi sorrise dandomi una risposta affermativa. Estrassi dalla tasca il testo scelto: era una raccolta di poesia giapponesi, Haiku, di Natsume Sōseki, “Prima dell'alba”. Avevo avuto l'occasione di leggerlo e di appassionarti agli Haiku durante i miei anni in Germania, grazie ad un mio amore giapponese, che mi introdusse nella letteratura orientale senza troppe fatiche. Ora volevo condividere quella parte di me con lui.  
Rimasi a girovagare per il negozio, mentre il proprietario mi raccontava qualche aneddoto su qualche libro abbandonato su quegli scaffali, lo ascoltavo con piacere: Molti libri erano stati abbandonati in giro per la città, ma alcuni avevano storie nascoste, per esempio un vecchio libro polveroso arrivava dall'America, li grazie ad un soldato americano che lo regalò alla sua amata durante gli anni della seconda guerra mondiale; un altro era stato lasciato lì a causa di un amore finito, su cui si potevano leggere ancora le dediche d'amore dei due giovani. Mi facevo indicare i più vecchi, quelli con le storie più bizzarre, i più esotici e i meno belli. Ad una certa chiesi se il ragazzo leggesse qualcosa di preciso li e l'uomo mi fece segno di no. «Quel ragazzo ama leggere tutto indipendente da cosa si trovi davanti, anche se ha un debole per Hesse, devo ammetterlo di averlo notato.»  
A quella informazione mi avvicinai ad uno scaffale, poco più in basso di me, e vidi varie versioni dei libri di Hesse. Decisi di estrarre il “Narciso e Boccadoro” sfogliandolo assiduamente per qualche istante, fino a catturare una nota sul bordo della pagina, accanto ad una sottolineatura. Era la calligrafia del moro, la riconoscevo ad occhio ormai, che cosa romantica.  
Senza farmi notare presi la penna ed andai a sfogliare le pagine a metà libro, finché non trovai ciò che cercavo e li sottolineai, lasciando un piccolo orecchio alla pagina. Sicuramente il ragazzo lo avrebbe scovato, era brillante. Riposi il libro al suo posto prima di salutare un’ultima volta il signore ed uscire dal locale per andare a concludere la passeggiata.  
Il pranzo lo passai da solo, immerso nei miei inutili pensieri, eppure ero incapace di smettere di pensare al ragazzo, troppo curioso, quanto intimorito, di sapere qualcosa di nuovo su di lui. Un nome, un cognome, un numero, qualcosa che lo potesse ricondurre ad un'identità. Ripensai alla libreria e ai suoi libri pesanti ed impolverati, a quel “Narciso e Boccadoro” preso nelle mie mani, ecco! Lui era decisamente un Narciso: con la sua bellezza particolare, con i suoi modi la intellettuale, persona calma e diligente, sempre rinchiuso nel suo sapere. Io ero decisamente più riconoscibile in Boccadoro, con il romanticismo che scorreva nelle vene, la voglia impulsiva di farmi trascinare in un amore tormentato e travolgente, partire per viaggi, voler conoscere il più possibile di persona e non attraverso i libri. Mi ritornò alla memoria la mia amata Germania in quegli istanti, quella fresca e dai colori vivaci e spumeggianti, come la sua popolazione. Magari avrei potuto farmi spedire dei libri da mio padre, per assaporare meglio i ricordi e regalarne qualcuno al mio Narciso.  
A quei pensieri rimasi ad osservare in modo contemplativo il mio cellulare, acceso sulla schermata di chiamata. Lessi nella mia mente troppe volte il numero di mio padre, sperando di cambiare idea sul chiamarlo, ma non lo feci. Ero cieco d'amore per quel ragazzo, tanto da andare a disturbare mio padre di prima mattina.  
Dovetti attendere un paio di squilli prima di sentire la sua voce bassa rispondere con un "Guten Morgen" pesantemente marcato dall'accento tedesco.  
«Buongiorno anche a te papà, disturbo?»  
No, disse. Non lo disturbavo mai. Quell'uomo era sempre stata una figura autoritaria su di me, eppure aveva sempre riservato gentilezza verso i miei confronti, supportandomi in molte mie scelte di vita, ci eravamo stati vicini dopo la morte di mia madre, a nostro modo, ma entrambi me eravate stati aiutati.  
La conversazione si dilungò più di quanto potei immaginarmi, provai un senso si nostalgia a parlare con lui, a chiedere come procedeva il lavoro, come stesse la sua nuova moglie. Parlammo per quasi un paio d'ore prima di chiudere la telefonata, in cui mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe spedito i libri e scritto quando sarebbe stato nuovamente in città a Seul.  
Ormai era pomeriggio inoltrato quando mi ritrovai al parco centrale di Seul, sotto il gazebo fiorito di rose. Ripensai alle parole di Hongjoong per qualche istante e subito dopo al mio bellissimo Narciso, che sarebbe parso un incanto seduto sotto quei fiori a leggere un suo solito libro, con un paio di matite colorate in mano. Probabilmente un giorno sarebbe stato realtà.  
Perso nei miei pensieri, notai Yeosang uscire da un fioraio lì vicino, aveva una mano in bouquet di gigli colore lavanda, abbinati ad alcuni bianchi. Era la prima volta che lo vedevo così emozionato di compare qualcosa, dei fiori poi, ma non dissi nulla, né mi avvicinai. Rimasi con lo sguardo a seguire i suoi passi mentre le sue esili bracci stringevano al busto il mazzo di fiori. A chi doveva regalarli? Yeosang faceva poco per sé stesso.  
Però, vedere il mio amico li, mi diede un'idea. Non entrati dal fioraio, per un solo fiore mi avrebbero fatto troppe storie, oltre che un costo salato, preferii andare in fine zone del parco che erano state disseminate da fiori e lasciate incolte, in modo che crescessero tutti in modo selvatico. Era il mio posto preferito, si potevano trovare così tante varietà di fiori che si rimaneva storditi dai mille colori e profumi. Vagai insistentemente prima di trovare il piccolo boccio prescelto, ossia un Narciso. Era il periodo di fioritura di quel fiore, perciò non mi sorprese di averlo trovato anche lì.  
Delicatamente lo deposi all'interno del libro blu e lo lasciai lì, ad essiccare per qualche giorno. Magari sarei riuscito a legarci un biglietto al prossimo libro che avrei spedito al mio Narciso.


	5. 𝐕

𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈

«Un tuo amico ti ha lasciato questo.»  
Il proprietario mi accolse così quella mattina, assieme ad uno splendere e gentile sorriso. Non seppi di quale amico stesse parlando, probabilmente Yunho, che forse aveva riportato indietro l'ennesimo libro che aveva preso in prestito da lì. Ma non fu quella la risposta che ricevetti.  
«Era un ragazzo gentile con dei lineamenti molto particolari e marcati. È entrato chiedendomi di lasciarti quel libro di poesie. Abbiamo chiacchierato un po' su di te e si è preso qualche istante a guardare i libri di Hermann. E poi è andato via»  
Rimasi qualche istante in mobile a fissare il piccolo libro giallo di poesie giapponesi. Quel ragazzo era stato lì ancora? Mi faceva molto strano il pensiero di averlo mancato di poco, ma sembrava farlo apposta sfuggirmi in quel modo silenzioso. Non dissi nulla al mio capo, lo ringraziai e rimasi fermo, dietro al bancone, finché non se ne andò. Per la curiosità aprii il regalo lasciatomi e scorsi velocemente le pagine in cerca di qualcosa, ma era vuoto. La delusione comparve visibile sul mio viso prima di scomparire in pochi attimi: aveva chiesto i miei libri preferiti. Un dubbio mi assalì all'istante, ebbi quasi la sicurezza che mi avesse lasciato lì qualcosa, in quegli scambi c'erano stati troppo segreti nascosti da parte sua, era troppo scaltro per non avermi lasciato nessuna traccia. Passai a rassegna i libri di Hermann Hesse presenti in quella libreria con troppa fiducia, sfogliai avidamente le pagine finché non vidi qualcosa di nuovo, in "Narciso e Boccadoro", conoscevo a memoria, ormai, i segni presenti su quel libro e mi balzò subito all'occhio una frase nuova, sottolineata con la penna:  
"𝐶𝘩𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑏𝑏𝑒 𝑙'𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑧𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑛𝑒𝑐𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑎̀ 𝑑𝑖 𝑛𝑎𝑠𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑖? 𝐶𝘩𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑏𝑏𝑒 𝑙'𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑧𝑎 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑜?"  
Sorrisi al leggere quella frase. Le mie gambe cedettero e lentamente mi sedei a terra, con gli occhi fissi su quelle pagine. Quel ragazzo era brillante, intelligente e romantico, surreale per essere lì per me. Mi leggeva nella mente senza avermi parlato più di una ventina di minuti, mi catturava pezzo per pezzo. Sembrava scavare nella mia intimità con quelle frasi rubate agli occhi altrui e mostrate solamente a me; I suoi flirt erano particolari e adatti alla mia persona. Era complicato non pensare a tutto quello come un gioco del destino.  
Ero certo che quel gioco fosse portato a durare poco, eppure, con qualche giorno di distacco da quella sua ultima, invisibile, dichiarazione, ricevetti indietro il mio Demian. Me lo fece trovare davanti alla porta della libreria, ben impacchettato in una busta gialla, chiusa con un filo da cucina, in modo che non si rovinasse. Pochi giorni prima gli avevo spedito Narciso e Boccadoro, assieme al suo libro di Haiku, mi era piaciuto veramente molto, difatti gli avevo lasciato piccoli post-it disseminati tra le poesie come qualche riflessione o frase.  
Quando apri il pacchetto per curiosare nelle note che aveva aggiunto al mio libro, nelle prime pagine mi si presentò un fiore secco: un Narciso per la precisione, abbinato ad un piccolo pezzo di carta rovinato. Era il suo primo biglietto. Lo lessi con avidità ed un sorriso stampato in viso, come se avessi visto il suo nome per la prima volta.

"𝐴𝑙 𝑓𝑖𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑖𝑢̀ 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜 𝑐𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎 𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑟𝑜𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑖𝑙 𝑚𝑖𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑜, 𝑐𝘩𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑒 𝑠𝑣𝑒𝑔𝑙𝑖𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒 𝑒 𝑐𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎 𝑟𝑢𝑏𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑒.  
𝐴𝑙 𝑚𝑖𝑜 𝑁𝑎𝑟𝑐𝑖𝑠𝑜. "  
Quella fu la sua prima dichiarazione; Il vero inizio del nostro scambio segreto di dichiarazioni, gesti e parole. Il libro che gli mandai e che stette via per un po', fu proprio "Narciso e Boccadoro", con una frase ben evidenziata che potesse far, in un minimo senso, trapelare i miei sentimenti per lui, per fargli intendere come fosse onnipresente nella mia mente.  
"«𝐻𝑎𝑖 𝑑𝑢𝑛𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑎 𝑎 𝑚𝑒?»  
𝐷𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜̀ 𝑁𝑎𝑟𝑐𝑖𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑜𝑣𝑜𝑐𝑒.  
𝐴𝑙𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑜𝑣𝑜𝑐𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑐𝑐𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑟𝑜 𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒: «O𝘩 𝑠𝑖̀, 𝑁𝑎𝑟𝑐𝑖𝑠𝑜, 𝘩𝑜 𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑡𝑒. 𝑆𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒, 𝑠𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒»."  
Quegli scambi fugaci durarono un mese abbondante, allungato dal desiderio di entrambi di mantenere il nostro flirt segreto solo per noi due, o per paura di rimanere delusi dalla realtà e da noi stessi. Il ragazzo mi aveva riempito di poesia occidentale ed orientale, mi aveva fatto trovare sul mio bancone fin troppi libri, dediche e fiori, ognuno con dei significati ben precisi, assieme ai bigliettini e dediche che lasciava sparsi tra i libri della mia libreria. Gli piaceva giocare, farsi cercare, stuzzicare la mia mente e lo trovavo attraente.  
Il ricordo del suo viso, anche dopo un mese, era ben vivido nella mia mente, mi ricordavo ancora i suoi occhi sorridendo, le sue fossette, le sue mani ben delineate dagli anelli su cui avevo appoggiato Uhlman. Mi mancava provare la sensazione di averlo affianco, quella stessa sensazione che mi durò per un paio di settimane, affievolendosi poi man mano spodestata dalla nostalgia e dal serio desiderio di volerlo conoscere di persona. Più volte avevo deciso di scrivergli un invito a pranzo o per un caffè, ma ero troppo codardo per riuscire a rovinare tutto quello che ci stavamo creando. Onestamente, la sola idea di innamorarmi di qualcuno mi faceva rabbrividire, congelare dalla paura e dall'ansia, per quanto fossi un sognatore e romantico. Ma con lui era diverso, con lui ero stato me stesso fin da subito e se ne era interessato, mi aveva riempito di dolcezza e carezze attraverso la sua mente. Era un legame diverso, più profondo, speravi duraturo, probabilmente potevo concedergli la mia attenzione.  
Ma quel dannato bigliettino di invito non riuscivi a lasciarglielo.

La svolta avvenne una mattina di inizio aprile, una giornata illuminata dalla fiocca luce del sole nascosto dietro le nubi, che si presentavano minacciose e pronte ad un temporale primaverile. Ero immerso nella lettura del nuovo libro che mi era stato spedito dello sconosciuto. Si trattava di William Blake: "Il matrimonio del cielo e dell'inferno".  
Blake era un poeta inglese della prima metà dell'ottocento. L'opera in questione era una raccolta di poesie in cui l'autore riprendeva il viaggio Dantesco negli inferi. La particolarità del testo era presente nel punto di vista, la scelta scaltra del poeta fu quella di parlare attraverso la voce del diavolo, confutando molte credenze religiose dell'epoca e ribaltando stereotipi millenari. Il tema del contrario era fortemente sottolineato e ben espresso, tanto che mi ricondusse al "Narciso e Boccadoro" di Hesse, nel quale, due spiriti ben distinti rimangono legati per anni, come se avessero trovato il proprio "io" l'uno nell'altro.  
La mia mano scarabocchiava un paio di parole confuse su un post-it attaccato al lato della pagina. Le dita si agitavano sul foglio, macchiandolo di inchiostro senza arrivare ad un punto definito del discorso. La mia testa non era più capace di concentrarsi, i pensieri appannati dalla voglia di rivedere il ragazzo erano ormai i soli presenti nella mia mente, come potevo andare avanti? Dovevo vederlo. Alzai lo sguardo dal mio libro solamente quando vidi i piedi del cameriere avvicinarsi, probabilmente per prendere il mio ordine di quella mattina, ma non fu così. Mi appoggio con un sorriso la tazza fumante di cappuccino, rivolgendomi gentili parole «Le è stato offerto da una persona», provai a domandare chi fosse, ma il cameriere fuggii sotto il mio sguardo, lasciandomi con il caffè latte sotto gli occhi  
Per un'istante pensai che poteva essere stata una idea del ragazzo, ma non volli controllare se era nel bar o se avesse lasciato qualche messaggio. Mi limitai a sorridere e a gustarmi quel piccolo regalo, sperando, da parte sua.  
«"Al mattino pensa. A mezzogiorno agisci. Alla sera mangia. Quando è notte dormi.". Presumo dunque che tu stia pensando?»  
Le parole, accompagnate da un timido ma accogliente sorriso, fecero alzare il mio capo dal libro. Rimasi senza parole, stupito, impaurito, felice, con una tempesta di emozioni dentro di me quando vidi il mio desiderio più grande, con i suoi capelli neri, le sue fossette adorabili e le sue mani chiare avvolte, come una morsa, attorno al mio "Narciso e Boccadoro". Potevo definirlo una splendida visione angelica se non fosse risultato esagerato, ma per me era quello. Il ragazzo si sedette di fronte a me, con un sorriso tranquillo in viso, pieno di intimità. Rimase in silenzio qualche istante, probabilmente in soggezione e in imbarazzo come me. Ma lui ebbe la forza di parlare per primo, con un tono gentile e quasi sussurrato mi parlò di nuovo: «Spero ti sia piaciuto il cappuccino, non sapevo i tuoi gusti».


	6. 𝐕𝐈

𝑺𝒂𝒏

Lo rividi in caffetteria: il mio Narciso era seduto da solo in un tavolo accanto alla parete, immerso nella lettura del mio ultimo libro speditogli, mentre scarabocchiava distratto dai suoi stessi pensieri. Volevo sapere cosa pensasse perché sicuramente era qualcosa rivolto al libro e a me, in modo indiretto. Quella mattina i suoi capelli erano nascosti da un cappello, il suo corpo era vestito di una maglia chiara a maniche corte e dei cargo neri, che facevano ben desiderare la sua forma, probabilmente. Entrai nel caffè quasi di impulso, spostandomi al bancone per non farmi notare subito. Il ragazzo non aveva ancora ordinato nulla, perciò ci pensai io, ordinando per lui un cappuccino.   
Il ragazzo non alzò lo sguardo per cercarmi e un po' ne rimasi deluso, rimase a capo basso a bere il mio regalo, ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri privati. Solamente allora decisi di spingermi a parlarci.   
Era la prima volta dopo un mese abbondante che tornavo a riavvicinarlo, le mie gambe tremavano, le mie mani sudavano e si aggrappavano disperate al libro che tenevo fra esse. Decisi, goffamente, di inserirmi nella sua vita con una citazione di Blake, dal libro stesso che stava leggendo.   
La sua reazione fu adorabile: i suoi occhi asimmetrici si spalancarono, le sue labbra si incresparono in un leggero sorriso di sincera felicità e stupore, le sue guance arrossirono lievemente, ma mai quanto le sue orecchie. Non disse nulla davanti a me, ma come biasimarlo? Neppure io ci stavo riuscendo.   
Attaccai discorso goffamente, con una frase rivolta verso il suo cappuccino, sfilando il miglior sorriso che mai avessi prodotto, e fu ricambiato.   
Il mio cuore fece un doppio salto appena spostò l'attenzione su di me, e mi rispose.  
«Mi piace, grazie mille, è stato un gesto carino»   
Tu sei carino! Avrei voluto esclamare, ma mi soffermarmi solamente su un sorriso imbarazzato.   
«Sono felice di averti rivisto.», come se non sapesse che ero stato io ad evitarlo per quel mese, in modo da mantenere il gioco fra voi due, ma in effetti neppure lui aveva mai richiesto la tua presenza fisica.   
«Anche io. Ti aspettavo da molto.» la sua frase comparve un po' lamentosa ma piena di felicità, come quando i bambini ottengono un giocattolo dopo molto tempo: era quello che volevano, ma speravano di averlo prima.  
«Lo so, scusami...»,  
«Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung.» finalmente udii per la prima volta il suo nome, ora il mio Narciso aveva un’identità a sé.   
«Choi San», soffiò una risata annuendo leggermente con il capo. «Dopo un mese e mezzo ci riusciamo a conoscerci.»  
Era vero, e avrebbe potuto immaginare soltanto la mia voglia di conoscerlo.  
«Ne sei deluso?»,  
«Da cosa?» domandò alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Da me.»,   
«Dovrei?», alzai le spalle sorridendo divertito ai suoi modi.   
«Può darsi.»  
«Ne dubito» mi schernii velocemente, tornando con gli occhi sul libro vecchio e ingiallito. Puntai il mio sguardo su Wooyoung, che aveva ripreso a leggere con tranquillità di fronte a me, ma era una tranquillità particolare, comoda, che calzava alla perfezione per entrambi, intima e personale, solo nostra. Aprii con calma il mio libro e continuai a leggere, immerso nella storia, il racconto nel nostro silenzio personale.  
Le nostre letture erano solamente interrotte da sguardi segreti che ci scambiavate l'un con l'altro, volendo cogliere le espressioni durante brevi istanti. Le gambe che si sfioravano sotto al tavolo dolcemente erano potenti come un discorso sussurrato tra amanti, bramanti l'uno dell'altro attraverso le carezze causali sulle nostre mani. Ci scontravamo, accarezzavamo e scusavamo con le dita per afferrare la penna o i post-it sistemati sul tavolo, desiderosi di appuntare un pezzo di memoria, di quell'istante, sui vostri libri.  
«Come conosci così tante poesie?» fu la domanda che interruppe il nostro hiatus condiviso.   
«Ci sono cresciuto. Mia madre era una poetessa ed è stata lei ad istruirmi sulla letteratura e farmi amare la poesia, in molte lingue e stili differenti, di diverse epoche. A quella giapponese mi ci sono avvicinato molto da solo, durante la mia adolescenza.», Wooyoung annuiva semplicemente con il capo, spostando delicatamente il fiore secco tra le pagine, chiudendo la copertina del libro poco dopo. «Studi?», e li iniziarono le vere domande.   
«No, tu?», risposi chiudendo anche io il mio libro, per porgli la mia attenzione più totale.   
«No, sto facendo un anno sabbatico per comprendere meglio che strada scegliere, ho sbagliato con la scelta a precedente, perdendomi».  
«Cosa avevo studiato?»,   
«Lingue, ma non ci sono portato»,   
«E per cosa saresti portato?», domandai incuriosito, appoggiando il mio mento alla mia mano, pronto con un’espressione di stupore e pieno consenso da mostrare al bel ragazzo.  
«Letteratura, poesia per l'esattezza».   
Me ne innamorai all'istante. Che fortuita coincidenza era appena accaduta.  
Rividi in lui la figura di mia madre, una persona tranquilla, pacata, disponibile, con una personalità nascosta e irruente, passionale, che solamente alla persona più fidata l'avrebbe mostrata.   
«Stupendo» risposi sinceramente, trovandomi senza più forze per muovermi e compiere quell'espressione di stupore che mi ero preparato. Rimasi con gli occhi sui suoi lineamenti, sorridendo alle sue stesse labbra.   
«Sei nato a Seoul?» chiese ancora.  
«No, sono nato e vissuto fino i miei 10 anni, circa, a Busan. Poi mi sono trasferito in Germania.»   
«Dove?»   
«Desdra per tre anni e Norimberga in collegio maschile per due.»   
«Famiglia ricca e rigida.» sorrisi a quel commento, annuendo divertito.  
«Molto. Te?», scrollò le spalle prima di rispondere.  
«Sono nato e vissuto a Ilsan, trasferendomi qua solamente un paio di anni fa per la scuola, ma l'ho abbandonata ben presto.».   
«E oltre a lavorare in libreria cosa fai?» domandai volendomi interessare molto di più a lui.  
« Onestamente non molto, faccio da revisore ad un mio amico scrittore, quando decide di scrivere qualcosa. Hm, esco con i miei amici e torno dalla mia famiglia per i weekend. Te?»   
«Principalmente lavoravo, ma ora sto cercando lavoro, oltre che ero indaffarato con la nostra corrispondenza.».   
Un sorriso imbarazzato e divertito gli comparve in viso, seguito da un piccolo gesto del capo che mi fece ammirare il suo profilo, creato dall'insieme di varie forme e lineamenti armonici assieme, quasi scultorei.   
«Giusto.»   
Seguì una pausa fra voi due, riempita dai soliti sguardi che cercavano la forza di parlare.  
«Quindi ora?»,  
«Cosa?»  
«Scomparirai di nuovo?» lo chiede a tono triste.  
«No, se tu non vorrai»  
«Mi rispondi a frase fatte», ribatté ridendo, battendo leggermente il palmo sulla copertina del libro, prima di appoggiare il viso al suo palmo pallido, delineato da dei braccialetti di legno nero.  
«Scusa» risposto divertito dalla sua reazione adorabile, irruenta quasi.  
«Se ti lasciassi il mio numero? Cosa faresti?»   
«Probabilmente ti inviterei un link di un ebook» risposi ironico, permettendomi di fare una piccola frecciatina verso la corrispondenza di libri che lui stesso aveva iniziato.   
La sua reazione fu una chiassosa e stupenda risata, che, a parer mio, rischiarì quella giornata nuvolosa, che andò sopra al rumore del bar, delle parole dei tavoli vicini, delle stoviglie raccolte. Si prese qualche istante per terminare la risata prima di puntarmi con un dito, come segno che aveva colto l'ironia e che se lo meritava.  
«Potresti usarlo in modo più adeguato sennò, che ne dici?» mi domandò sorridendo mentre su un post-it iniziò a scrivere le prime cifre.   
«Tipo per invitarti fuori una sera di queste?»,  
«Sarebbe carino, diciamo in un pub?»   
«Diciamo alle 19?» quel gioco mi stava divertendo molto e così anche a lui.  
«Diciamo che mi va bene».   
Si alzò dal suo posto dopo avermi attaccato il post-it sulla fronte con un sorrido divertito, le sue ultime parole di quel giorno furono solamente per avvisarlo di scrivergli il giorno e il posto.  
Poi sparì fuori dalla porta dell'ingresso, probabilmente aveva il lavoro  
Era stato un colloquio breve ma intenso, ero felice di essermi riuscito a sedere lì un po' con lui, a godermi ancora la sua presenza.   
«Gli hai promesso un'uscita?» le parole del mio amico risuonarono nella stanza bianca, che sapeva ancora di vernice fresca appena messa, l'unico pensiero al momento non era rivolto a Wooyoung, ma bensì ad un mazzo di fiori in mezzo al tavolo. «Chi ti ha dato quei fiori, Hongjoong?» domandai evitando il suo stupore e avvicinandomi al bouquet sul tavolo: erano gli stessi gigli turchesi che avevo visto comprare a Yeosang qualche giorno prima.  
«Non è l'argomento di cui stavamo parlando», ma a me importava più di quei fiori che del ragazzo in quell'istante. «Yeosang ne ha comprati di identici, l'ho visto uscire dal negozio»   
«San, ho del lavoro da fare, sei passato da qua disperato, mi vuoi dire cosa c'è?» la voce spazientita del ragazzo mi fece creare un piccolo broncio in viso.   
Fin da quando ero entrato nel suo salotto avevo notato il vaso nero contenente i fiori, ancora perfettamente in forma, con il colore sfacciato e brillante che mi saltava all'occhio facilmente in quel salotto bianco e dai mobili organici.   
«Si, scusa», mi sforzai di distogliere l'attenzione dai fiori.   
«Quindi? Con il ragazzo che vuoi fare?»,  
«Volevo chiedergli di uscire ma non saprei dove è ormai sono passati un paio di giorni dalla promessa. Te esci spesso, hai qualche posto carino da consigliarmi? Magari un pub»   
Ci pensò qualche istante prima di annuire con il capo, provocando la caduta di alcuni capelli rossi davanti al viso.   
«Ad Itaewon ce ne sono molti, ti dire il Soul o lo Sweet night, ci vado spesso.», ma i consigli del ragazzo non terminarono lì, in una decina di minuti mi diede una lista di una quarantina di locali che non avevo ne visto né sentito, non andavo molto in quei locali e quando uscivo, sicuramente non ci facevo molto caso, mi lasciavo guidare dai miei amici. Non ero molto sicuro di quella scelta. Lo ringraziai per l'aiuto prima di uscire da quella casa. Provai un ultimo tentativo per scoprire qualcosa di più su quei fiori, ma Hongjoong mi sbatté fuori, con la porta in faccia, senza troppi problemi.  
«Amico del cazzo», farneticai infastidito da quei suoi modi rudi di quel giorno.  
Durante il mio quotidiano pranzo, mi misi a scrivere qualche frase, da mandare a Wooyoung, nelle note del cellulare. Riuscii a mettere assieme qualche parola a fatica e con molto imbarazzo, ma si doveva pur sempre iniziare in qualche modo una conversazione in chat. Premetti il pulsante di invio, trattenendo il respiro, per invitare il ragazzo fuori a cena, il problema principale non fu tanto la sua risposta, che risultò positiva in breve tempo, ma il luogo adatto da trovare per quella sera. Pensai a lungo, scartando velocemente le proposte che Hongjoong ti aveva proposto. Ricercai anche sui vari social quale fosse il posto più adatto ad una serata per noi due: due persone che si erano trovate fin dal primo momento così bene assieme che avrebbero potuto parlare per l'intera nottata, lo speravo almeno. Dopo varie e scarse ricerche optai per un alto piano, affacciato appena sopra la città, dove si poteva godere di una vista mozzafiato, soprattutto per il tramonto. Decisi di approfittarne anche di quel luogo visto che le giornate si stavano allungando e perciò mi impegnai ad organizzare tutto, a caricare in macchina il necessario prima di raggiungere il punto di ritrovo che entrambi ci eravamo segnati. Le ore di attesa dal suo incontro sembravano non passare più, ero agitato ed elettrizzato, era una sensazione che non ero più riuscito a provare per molti anni. Mi ritrovai incantato da quel ragazzo, dalla sua persona a cui volevo fare, a tutti i costi, un'impressione positiva. Ero convinto che nessuno al mondo lo volesse mentalmente e fisicamente quanto me; e che nessuno fosse disposto a percorrere la distanza che io avrei percorso per lui  
20:07  
Finalmente, l'ora dell'incontro era arrivata. Rimasi accomodato in auto, controllando ossessionatamene il marciapiede al lato della strada, assieme all'orologio sul cruscotto. Le venti erano passate da una decina di minuti scarsi, i lampioni avevano iniziato ad accendersi uno in fila all'altro, assieme alle luci neon dei vari locali che popolavano la strada, ma di lui non vidi l'ombra. I pensieri che mi avesse potuto dar buca si fecero strada nella mia mente, portandomi a realizzare che non era scritto da nessuna parte che eravamo destinati a stare assieme, eppure per me era scontato. Lui non mi aveva mai dato un chiaro segnale su cosa provasse, non come lo feci io nella corrispondenza. Ma magari, invece, lo aveva ben espresso in modo molto più silenzioso e velato del mio, che probabilmente gli era risultato molto più eccentrico.  
Un picchiettio contro il mio finestrino attirò la mia attenzione, spostando il capo vidi gli occhi sorridenti del ragazzo spuntare da appena sopra una mascherina nera e aderente al suo viso. Mi aveva colto di sorpresa in qui pochi istanti di distrazione. Mi limitai ad indicare con il dito la portiera sull'altro lato del veicolo, per invitarlo a salire. Appena si sedette potei notarlo sprofondare nella sua larga e scura felpa nera che indossava, sorrisi a quella breve scena.  
«Buonasera» salutai gentilmente con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra   
«Buona sera. Scusa il ritardo, c'era traffico nella zona centrale», Wooyoung non aveva la patente, perciò doveva adattarsi dai mezzi a disposizione, anche se mi ero offerto di venirlo a prendere, ma aveva rifiutato.  
«Dove andiamo?»,  
«In un posto carino, appena fuori città», rivelai soddisfatto della mia scelta.  
«È così che iniziano i Thriller» fu semplicemente la sua battuta come risposta, anche se notai un tono leggermente nervoso dietro le sue parole. Ero forse io il mostro di quel commento ironico che aveva appena fatto? o era in generale?  
Rimasi concentrato sulla guida in silenzio, l'auto era riempita dalla musica rilassante che passava in radio, interrotta da qualche frequenza di un'altra stazione vicina. Wooyoung aveva abbassato il finestrino dal suo lato per poi rimanere con il viso appoggiato contro, prendendosi tutta l'aria calda che rimaneva di quella giornata soleggiata; i capelli neri si muovevano sul suo viso senza dargli troppi fastidi, poiché bloccati appena dietro le orecchie da un paio di mollette nere, come le bambine di 8 anni, fu un dettaglio che mi fece sorridere. Sentii un movimento da parte sua solamente quando intravide il cartello che indicava l'alto piano, forse aveva capito dove eravamo direzionati.  
Parcheggiai nello spazio sterrato, fra le altre macchine, per fortuna c'era gente, ne sembrò molto sollevato anche lui. Scaricai in silenzio la borsa che mi ero preparato e mi diressi, al suo fianco, verso uno dei tavoli in legno liberi.   
«Che ne pensi?»,  
«Mi piace», si limitò a dire con un timido sorriso sulle labbra, che io interpretai come nervosismo e disagio.   
«Si?» chiesi insicuro mostrando i contenitori pieni di cibo che avevo comprato per l'occasione. Non ricevei risposta, il moro si limitò ad annuire con il capo e a prendere le bacchette che gli porsi, per mangiare con calma.   
Passarono una decina di minuti in silenzio prima che iniziasse una conversazione fra noi due.   
«Ci venivo spesso qua con la mia famiglia. Durante le vacanze di primavera venivamo quasi ogni giorno a pranzo e ci mettiamo poco più in là fino a pomeriggio inoltrato» gesticolava e raccontava sorridendo, tra un boccone e l'altro, ed io lo ascoltavo con piacere, annuendo con il capo senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.   
«Poi abbiamo smesso di venire da quando è nato mio fratello, allergico a troppe cose», quel commento affilato mi fece sorridere. Mi stavo accorgendo di quante sfaccettature Wooyoung era composto, di come il suo viso fosse espressivo e dolce, del tono alto della sua voce, della sua risata non controllata e dei suoi modi personali, come spostarsi all'indietro i capelli fastidiosi con il mignolo, e mai, come te, arruffarseli in una qualche maniera all'indietro.  
«Io sono venuto poche volte qua, per lo più per i fatti miei. Ma una volta ci avevo portato una persona per un appuntamento, non andò molto bene, perché fummo attaccati dalle api, probabilmente attratte dal nostro cibo. Ci rifugiammo in auto aspettando semplicemente che le api se ne andassero, invece rimasero li attorno al nostro cibo», raccontai divertito ridacchiando, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dal ragazzo, che si mise a ridere con me.  
«A me è successa una scena simile a Ilsan con mia madre.» e così mi raccontò la storia di quella volta che scappò dalle api con sua madre, e molto altro. Ci raccontammo molte storie divertenti, passando alle figuracce dei nostri amici più cari, alle figuracce personali, fino alle piccole avventure e ai viaggi da ognuno affrontati. Non potei non accorgermi di come io fossi molto più spinto al viaggiare di Wooyoung, era già molto che fosse andato fino alla costa sud. Io, forse per i vari spostamenti in giovane età, volevo totalmente uscire dalla Sud Corea, andare in occidente e visitare tutte le terre a me sconosciute. Mentre lui, semplicemente, sognava leggerle.  
«Come mai mi hai portato qua? Da cosa hai scelto questo posto?» Versò un altro bicchiere di soujo per sé, svuotando l'ultima bottiglia che avevi dietro.   
Ormai il sole era calato da un po' e il cielo stellato si era presentato spudoratamente sopra alle luci accecanti della città di Seul; eravate rimasti solo voi due li seduti, assieme ad un paio di coppie perse nei loro romantici discorsi, accentuate da qualche loro risata ogni tanto. La domanda del ragazzo mi apparve un po' nervosa, forse per quello mandò giù il bicchiere senza troppi problemi, scoprendo un’ennesima volta il suo collo avvolto nella felpa scura di cui aveva alzato il cappuccio.   
«Mi piaceva, mi sembrava un posto adatto a noi» azzardai a dire, rivolgendo un lungo sguardo alla veduta.   
«Sai cosa sarebbe adatto?»,   
«Cosa?»,   
«Un salotto, con i finestroni aperti e magari qualche vinile che gira. Ma abbiamo pur sempre vent'anni e direi di spostarci in città.»  
«A fare cosa?»  
«A far ciò che fanno i ventenni»  
«Ossia?»  
«Ossia casino.»  
«Mi sembra più cosa da quindicenni.» feci notare divertito, osservandolo alzarsi di scatto sotto il mio sguardo, non vedeva l'ora di andare via di lì, ma perché?   
«Allora faremo i quindicenni per una notte».


	7. 𝐕𝐈𝐈

𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈

Le mie scarpe scricchiolavano sullo sterrato del parcheggio, dove San aveva parcheggiato l'auto. Tutta quella situazione era risultata rilassante e piacevole, ma avevo ben inteso le intenzioni romantiche del ragazzo, ed io non ero ancora pronto a ricambiare, non ero neppure sicuro di provare dei veri sentimenti verso di lui. Camminavo ormai accanto alla macchina, mandando un ultimo sguardo al paesaggio della città, colorato dal cielo pitturato di colori vivaci, accompagnato dall'ultimo vento caldo della giornata. Ormai aprile stava giungendo al termine. Avevo domandato al ragazzo di tornare in città per paura che la situazione diventasse troppo profonda, mi ero sentito a disagio alle sue parole dolci e sul perché avesse scelto quel posto, mi dispiaceva pensare e provare tutt'altra cosa.   
«Dove vuoi andare?», alla domanda del ragazzo non risposi subito, mi sarebbe andato benissimo qualunque posto lontano da lì, senza che lo scegliessi io. Rimasi in silenzio finché non ci sedemmo in auto, fino a poco prima che San accendesse la macchina per uscire ed allontanarsi da quel luogo troppo carico di sensazioni.   
«Onestamente non lo so, avevo voglia di camminare»,  
«Allora faremo un giro per il centro», annui con il capo sorridendogli gentilmente e lasciando sfuggire dalle mie labbra un sussurrato ringraziamento.   
Il viaggio di ritorno fu come l'andata, ossia immerso nella musica mentre il vento invadeva la macchina e ci avvolgeva nel paesaggio ormai scuro, in cui l'unica presenza consistente era la città, illuminata a giorno lungo le strade e sui palazzi slanciati verso il cielo.  
Parcheggiammo esattamente sotto uno di essi, vicino alla via principale in cui si vedeva una sola testa, e l'estate doveva ancora arrivare.  
«C'è n'è di gente questa sera», San commentò poco dopo la folla, dando voce ai miei pensieri e non potei che sorridere quel piccolo dettaglio  
«Si, ma possiamo camminare anche su questa secondaria, ci sono posti carini. Ti va di bere qualcosa?» azzardai a dire, volendo rimanere ugualmente isolato dalla folla.  
San ci mise qualche istante a rispondere alla mia domanda, probabilmente per pensare se poteva lasciare lì l'auto, per una notte, indisturbato.  
«Certo», fu la sua risposta poco dopo. Ne fui sollevato da una parte, per non averlo messo in imbarazzo o in una situazione a lui sgradevole, ma non si rivelò così. Passammo un paio d'ore in un bar a bere e chiacchierare, finendo entrambi alticci. Potei notare come San avesse una bassa sopportazione dell'alcol, al contrario mio, che mi ci volevano una serie di drink per iniziare a sentire qualcosa.   
Dopo il bar finimmo in un parco giochi pubblico, in mezzo ad un quartiere mezzo disabitato e vuoto dai giovani che si radunavano spesso in quei luoghi. Il parco a quell’ora era deserto, illuminato a fatica da qualche lampione lungo la strada di ghiaia che stavamo percorrendo tra le risate e i toni alti della voce, che andavano a risuonare tra gli edifici vecchi che circondavano quel pezzo d’erba.  
«Che vuoi fare?» mi chiese il ragazzo al mio fianco, dandomi una lieve spinta su un braccio, che mi fece ridere assieme alla sua espressione serena in viso.   
Alzai le spalle, scrollai il capo e lo fermai solamente quando i miei occhi videro un tavolo da pino pong in fondo al prato.  
«Ping Pong!» esclamai con un tono forse troppo alto, pronto a trascinare San con me.   
«E con cosa giochiamo?» domandò il ragazzo moro scoppiando in una fragorosa risata per il mio entusiasmo. Senza rispondere, semplicemente, mi tolsi una scarpa, saltellando su un piede, e la alzai in aria per mostrargli le nostre palette.   
Era una cosa scema, ma San mi seguì a ruota ridendo entusiasta.   
Giocammo per quasi un paio di ore buone con una pallina improvvisata con della carta stagnola trovata a terra. Il tempo stava passando fulmineo, assieme alla sbronza, che scomparve velocemente, ma il vostro tono alto, le risate e il poco equilibrio rimasero, poiché ci stavamo divertendo troppo per accorgerci di essere tornati in noi stessi.  
Dall'esterno la gente ci avrebbe dato degli ubriaconi e casinisti, si sarebbe fermata ad assistere a quella partita causale e mal fatta, avrebbe riso con noi per le nostre risposte battute, azioni o per solamente la mia stessa risata che alimentava quella di San. Le nostre risate erano connesse in quel modo, ed era bello viverlo.  
«Che ore sono?» domandò ad un tratto San, fermando la pallina tra le sue dita affusolate, mentre con l'altra mano era intento ad asciugarsi il viso dalle lacrime di divertimento causate dalla mia posizione: essendo senza scarpa avevo appoggiato la gamba sul tavolo, giocando in posizioni improponibili che facevano solo che sconcentrare l'avversario con delle rumorose risate   
«Aspe', 2:54!» risposi sorpreso per quell'orario, ma potevo comprenderlo, chissà per quanto eravate rimasti lì a cazzeggiare in pace.  
San si limitò ad annuire con il capo prima di tirare il fiato e cadere sdraiato di schiena sul tavolo, soffiando una risata mista ad un lamento.   
Dopo qualche tentativo di rimettermi la scarpa, mi sdraiai anche io, dall'altra parte del tavolo, lasciandomi diviso dal ragazzo con una rete mezza rotta da ping pong. All'improvviso l'unico suono che esisteva sopra al sottofondo della città, fu il nostro respiro pesante, che stavamo riprendendo lentamente da quella scatenata partita.   
Il mio corpo si rilassò lentamente sotto la vista del cielo stellato che comparve secondo dopo secondo sopra a quel parco desolato e scuro, in cui vivevamo solo io e San. Ma diventai solo io l'unico abitante di quel luogo quando il fiato di San smise di farsi sentire, ma potevo ben immaginarmelo: probabilmente era steso come me, con le braccia aperte lungo i lati del tavolo, con lo sguardo fisso sul cielo e un sorriso romantico in viso, con la mente a mille che gli mostrava tutto il romanticismo di quel momento.   
Si, era così.   
Provai all'improvviso un forte distacco da tutto quel mondo di sensazioni ed emozioni. Realizzai che per me non era così, io stavo bene da solo, con me stesso in quel momento di silenzio. Era il mio amato silenzio, quello che vivevo con i libri e con la libreria, che avevo sempre vissuto da solo, ed ora lo stavo condividendo, o almeno credevo, ma probabilmente non era così; lo avrei condiviso solamente quando sarei riuscito a percepire una seconda presenza con me, in quello stato mentale spensierato e distaccato. Per qualche secondo provai ad immaginarmi di stare con San, ma fu un'istante breve e mi procurò una strana sensazione, per quei pochi millisecondi mi sentii appesantito, ma in modo positivo, quasi pieno, completo.

«San»  
La mia voce, uscita con l'intento di risuonare chiara, mi risuonò nelle orecchie come un suono metallico mal uscito, ma per San parve più come una parola strascicata e lamentosa, ancora confusa dalle risate precedenti. Non mi ricordo cosa gli dissi, ma probabilmente fu qualcosa per lui positivo, poiché rise e si mise seduto con un sorriso in viso, o almeno lo immaginai così.  
« Hai fame?»  
Erano le tre passate ormai e l'alcol si era già smaltito da solo con quella vostra partita improvvisata, alla domanda di San mi resi conto che il mio stomaco stava brontolando, abbastanza rumorosamente d'altronde.   
«Si, ma ormai ci sarà chiuso ovunque»  
Mi lamento alzandomi con il busto dal tavolo. Con una certa sorpresa notai San già in piedi, affianco a me e ben concentrato sullo schermo del suo cellulare. La luce fredda dello schermo sbatteva contro il suo viso nascondendo tutte le imperfezioni e rendendo la sua pelle quasi si ceramica, risaltando il suo profilo elegante.   
«So un posto, andiamo?»   
Mi colse di sorpresa con un sorriso, notandomi ben incantato da lui per quegli istanti. Mi schiarii la voce con un sorriso nervoso e annuii seguendo il ragazzo fino fuori dal parco.   
Sfilammo a passo rilassato tra le vie ormai disabitate, riempite solamente dalla luce fiocca dei vecchi lampioni, circondati da insetti estivi che lottavano fra loro per un po' di luce e calore   
Anche in quel momento, sotto le mie suole, sentii chiaramente i sassi minuscoli venir scacciati dal mio piede, come quella sera, sulla ghiaia, ma era diverso. Il tuo animo si era pacato, quel senso di soffocamento era andato a sbiadire ed ora stavi finalmente respirando l'aria notturna della città.  
«Eccolo!»  
Esclamò ad una certa la voce ben felice di San, con un dito indicò un furgone ancora aperto in mezzo ad una piazza, con panche disperse attorno e, a mia sorpresa, gente che mangiava e chiacchierava tranquillamente.  
Ci avviciniamo entusiasti entrambi di poter mangiare, nel giro di dieci minuti avevamo già tra le mani die hamburger succulenti e carichi di ingredienti, accompagnati da patatine fritte e soju.  
«Non sapevo che esistesse questo luogo»  
«L'ho scoperto un anno fa con Yeosang, stavamo vagando affamati in piena notte e co siamo imbattuti in Do-yun, una benedizione quell'uomo.»  
Risi alla sua espressione di preghiera verso quel camioncino ambulante. Era bello sapere che di notte la città viveva in un altro modo. Tutte quelle persone, come noi due, erano lì sedute tranquillamente a ridere e chiacchierare, senza problemi. Erano uomini d'affari, giovani donne, una compagnia di ragazzi giovani e noi due. Eravamo tutti estranei ma che condividevano quei pochi minuti di gioia e relax dopo una giornata carica.   
Era una serata limpida, il cielo si apriva con la sua coperta stellata sopra le vostre feste, non c'erano nuvole quella notte, allontanate da un abbrezza che ancora si insidiava tra i nostri corpi, correva lungo i tessuti e penetrava in profondità i polmoni di tutti.   
Mi presi qualche attimo per chiudere gli occhi e respirare con profondità, catturare nella mia mente quel momento di serenità, trasformarlo nella mia isola felice.  
«Pausa di riflessione?» la voce divertita di San mi fece riaprire gli occhi. La mia mano era ancora avvolta attorno al panino grasso che sgocciolava salsa da ogni parte, mi limitati a negare con il capo prima di addentare il mio spuntino delle tre di notte.  
Passammo una buona mezz'ora in silenzio a gustarci il cibo, a venerarlo come se non mangiavamo da giorni, bevendo e brindando ogni tanto con uno shottino di soju. Il vetro che sbatteva era come una lancetta che scandiva i minuti ogni tot.  
I vostri animi ormai si erano calmati, conformandosi alla calma della pizza ormai deserta, popolata solamente da voi due e un paio di persone ancora intente a mangiare.  
«Vuoi fare un gioco?» mi chiese San con un ghigno in viso, per poco non mi spaventai.  
«Che tipo di gioco?»  
«Uno molto interessante.»  
«Cioè?»  
«Serve a conoscerci meglio, nell'essenziale.»  
Alzai un sopracciglio abbastanza interessato al suo discorso. San mi aveva svariate volte stupito per la sua particolarità, perciò non temevo di potermi ritrovare a giocare a qualcosa di stupido come "Obbligo o Verità."  
Attesi che mi spiegasse o mi desse qualche informazione in più riguardo al suo gioco, ma si limitò a farmi una domanda, forse l'inizio e rimasi confuso da suddetta domanda:  
«Conosci il Test del Deserto?»  
Mi sistemai con il busto voltato verso San, stringendomi nella felpa per attendere che iniziasse il discorso, incuriosito da cosa potesse presentarmi. Osservai il suo viso perdersi per qualche istante nei pensieri, concentrato a mettere in ordine le varie idee che gli giravano freneticamente in quella testa. Dovetti trattenere un sorriso a quei pensieri, riguardo a quanta confusione dovesse popolare la testa di quel ragazzo, forse meno della mia.  
«Immagina un deserto. È facile. Facilissimo. Basta un orizzonte infinito. Tanta sabbia. Ed un bel cielo. Azzurro. Brillante. Passeggi nella sabbia morbida. C'è un bel vento. Fresco. Dietro una duna vedi un cubo. Quanto è grande? Di che materiale lo vedi?».  
Iniziò in questo modo il discorso, senza premesse o quant'altro, semplicemente iniziò con un attacco diretto, spostando i suoi occhi scuri sul mio viso, concedendomi tutta la sua attenzione finalmente. Alle sue parole chiusi gli occhi per immaginare meglio la scena: «Ho una duna alle spalle ed una davanti, di dimensioni medie, a qualche metro da me, mi pare che sia di vetro, ha gli angoli quasi distrutti a causa di vari colpi, mentre all'interno c'è una sfera ancora ben trasparente e protetta. Mi pare che sia su un metro e cinquanta di altezza.»  
Iniziai a raccontare cosa vedevo nella mia mente, stando attento anche ai dettagli, il mio punto di vista era esterno, quasi come se guardassi un video, non sentivo il vento sulla pelle, osservavo attentamente la sabbia muoversi in silenzio attorno a me, che andava a depositare ai piedi del cubo o delle dune.  
«Continui a passeggiare nella sabbia, imbattendoti poco dopo in una scala, di che materiale e che dimensioni è?»  
Soffiai una risata un po' confuso da come potesse centrare una scala, ma San mi riprese ridendo con un leggero pugnetto sul braccio. Sospirai girando a vuoto una mano prima di rispondere:   
«É semplice, è un scala a pioli sui due metri di legno, ma i pioli sono composti da coltelli, quelli grandi da cucina.»  
«Minchia, messo bene.» fu il commento diverti di San. Riaprii gli occhi guardandolo male mentre lui rideva per la mia reazione. La sua risata acuta riempì il silenzio attorno a noi. Per un istante potei udire solamente quel suo bellissimo suono che andava a coprire le poche macchine che ancora giravano per strada.   
«Scusa, sto cercando di concentrarmi» lo ripresi fingendomi serio, ma la sua risata era contagiosa e non potei che finire a ridere pure io, chiudendo gli occhi per continuare quella "seduta".  
«Ti lasci alle spalle la scala quando vedi arrivare verso di te un cavallo. Com'è?»,  
«No, scusa ma in che senso un cavallo?» esclamai riaprendo gli occhi un momento, allibito di cosa mi tirasse fuori. Ma non riuscì a guardare il viso del ragazzo, poiché quest'ultimo mi coprì gli occhi con una mano, facendomi tornare appoggiato alla panchina e mi zittì con un verso duro e diretto che mi fece ridere assieme a lui. Ci misi qualche secondo in più a riprendere il disegno che avevo in testa.  
«É uno stallone nero, è abbastanza tranquillo ed è lontano da tutto il resto.» Alzai le spalle a fine spiegazione, concentrato maggiormente sulle dita affusolate del ragazzo sul mio viso. Le sue dita accarezzavano così gentilmente il mio zigomo con le loro punte, appoggiate totalmente ai miei occhi, che ero catturato totalmente dal suo tocco velato.   
«Il vento si fa sempre più forte. È un attimo ed intorno a te non vedi più il cavallo, né la scala né il cubo. È una tempesta di sabbia. Poi il vento si placa. Torna a soffiare leggero. La sabbia svanisce ed il cielo torna brillante. Delle cose che ti erano apparse, una soltanto è rimasta. Quale?».  
Non fu una domanda semplice quella, la scena che mi comparve negli occhi fu totalmente distaccata da me e dopo passata la tempesta non rimase nulla, la cosa mi provocò un senso di solitudine interiore che si aprì nello stomaco come una voragine pronta ad inghiottire qualunque cosa provasse a colmarla, andando a distruggere tutti quei piccoli tentativi per fermarla.   
Era una situazione familiare.  
I miei muscoli sul viso si tesero al minimo pizzichio sul naso, quel vuoto interiore mi provocò l'inizio di un pianto che le gentili dita di San placarono subito, con una leggera carezza affianco all'occhio, raccogliendo quella lacrima che era riuscita a liberarsi dai miei sforzi.  
«Nulla?», mi domandò il moro con una voce gentile e piena di una strana compassione.  
«Nulla.»  
Risposi io in un sussurro, lasciando lentamente sfuggire un sospiro dalle mie labbra secche, sentendomi così abbandonato dalla mia stessa anima.  
Seguì uno strano silenzio, riempio dagli stessi rumori di prima: auto, bus, schiamazzi, qualche allarme, gli insetti che sbattevano contro il vetro del lampione, il vento fra le foglie. Tutti quei rumori della città per me rimasero distaccati, non sentii più nulla, né mi fecero provare alcuna emozione. L'unica cosa che percepivo erano le dita del ragazzo. Presenti con il loro calore e secchezza, leggere come la stoffa più rara che scivolavano via dal mio viso con troppa facilità, accarezzandomi e permettendomi di riaprire gli occhi per gli istanti seguenti.   
Lo sguardo di San, pieno di pietà, era visibilmente fermo su di me, immobilizzato come la sua mano a mezz'aria, pronta a ridonarmi il suo tocco amorevole per tranquillizzarmi.  
«Che cosa significa?» domandai schiarendo la voce, volendo capire cosa volesse arrivare il ragazzo.  
«La grandezza del cubo da informazioni circa il livello di sicurezza interiore più è grande più si possiede una personalità forte e decisa. Più è piccolo più è scarsa la fiducia in se stessi. Il materiale con cui il cubo è realizzato conferma o smentisce quanto espresso dalla sua dimensione.  
«La scala rappresenta l'amicizia. La forma indica il valore che, in genere, si attribuisce a questo sentimento. Esprime inoltre il livello di amore, di stima, di lealtà con cui ci si rapporta con gli amici. La lunghezza segnala il grado di apertura verso gli altri. Il materiale esprime quanto contano nella vita le amicizie.  
«Mentre il cavallo rappresenta il partner e il rapporto con l'amore. La sua apparenza indica quale posto occupa il partner nella vita e quale importanza viene attribuita all'amore.  
«L'oggetto che si salva dalla tempesta rappresenta il tuo maggior sostegno nella vita. Il sostegno a cui aggrapparti e su cui poter contare veramente nei momenti di difficoltà.»  
Non aprii bocca durante le spiegazioni del ragazzo, interessato e curioso di come si stesse svolgendo quel "gioco".  
«In questo caso..»,  
«Non serve, grazie, credo di riuscire a capirlo da solo.».  
La frase mi uscì con tono un po' aspro, ma forse ero combattuto nel vedere i risultati che erano usciti. Per quanto fosse un test stupido, per me, le mie risposte, erano perfette. Non trovavo nulla fuori posto, semplicemente non avevo mai avuto la forza di accettarlo. Non ero soddisfatto ne legato a nulla nella mia vita, troppo terrorizzato di poter venire ferito dagli altri. La mia poca fiducia mi aveva portato a scarsi risultati, ma d'altro canto ero ancora vivo.  
«Il mio cubo era piccolo e di velluto nero, lo tenevo stretto fra le braccia pieno di paura, terrorizzato dal vederlo distruggersi tra le mie dita.»  
Il ragazzo, di sua spontanea volontà, iniziò a raccontarmi la sua scena, con lo sguardo fisso sulle sue gambe e un sorriso insicuro sul viso.  
«La scala era arrugginita e quasi senza pioli, pizzata verticalmente nel deserto, non portava a nulla. Mentre il cavallo era l'unica cosa bella: anch'esso uno stallone nero, galoppava in circolo con tutta la sua maestà. Ma dopo la tempesta? Non mi rimase nulla, avevo in mano semplicemente qual cubo viscido e nero che mi faceva così tanta paura.»  
Rise alla sua ultima frase, alzando le spalle prima di rivolgermi uno sguardo dolce e carico di gentilezza.  
«Sai, queste cose non sono permanenti, fra un anno magari avrai una visione maggiore di te stesso, ti sarai imparato a conoscere meglio e ad amarti di più, il tuo cubo sarà splendente, il cavallo ti amerà e la scala sarà solida, la tempesta non potrà far nulla per bloccarti.»  
Le sue parole, pur non essendo quelle che volevi sentirmi dire, in qualche modo mi alleviarono un po' quel senso di malessere che mi aveva invaso, speravo fosse vero, di poter crescere e migliorare me stesso. Magari non lo avrei fatto da solo, ma con qualcuno.   
Il mio sguardo si posò su San qualche istante durante quella riflessione, procurandomi quasi un senso di pace: sentì quella voragine finalmente riempirsi e mi sentii soddisfatto, stando semplicemente seduto affianco al ragazzo.  
Nei giorni seguenti a quella notte qualcosa tra noi due cambiò radicalmente. Le parole che avevo pronunciato sembravano aver innescato qualcosa in San iniziò ad aver gentil riguardo verso di me, in modo particolare, poiché era quella gentilezza diligente e affidabile che mi faceva solo che sentire amato, per quanto fosse terrorizzante per me. Tutte quelle attenzioni diventarono una fonte di ansia, oltre che di benessere, per me, due completi opposti in continuo contrasto: amavo quando mi abbracciava da dietro, ma lasciargli quella libertà mi dava il senso di illuderlo; I baci sul capo e sulla fronte mi facevano sentire apprezzato, ma erano un gesto troppo intimo per degli amici appena conosciuti;   
I nostri momenti di lettura, dove spesso mi ritrovavo appoggiato ad un suo braccio mentre San era concentrato a farmi i grattini tra i capelli, mi rilassavano molto ma era anche quello un momento intimo che a seguire mi avrebbe procurato disagio con me stesso.  
Fu proprio durante una nostra lettura che mi venne la geniale idea di troncare tutto, inconsapevole di quanto mi facesse bene quel suo amore.  
Eravamo stesi sul mio letto, ognuno preso dal proprio libro, nel suo silenzio intimo. Ero accomodato al petto del ragazzo con un suo braccio attorno alle mie spalle e la sua mano fra i capelli con cui giocava con le ciocche nere. San lo faceva sempre, indisturbato e perso nella sua lettura al mio fianco, attraverso i suoi occhiali che gli avevo visto solo in quei momenti.  
«Ti diverti?» domandai prima di sentire le sue dita rallentare qualche istante, indecise sul da farsi, ma dal ragazzo provenì un verso muto di acconsentimento.  
«San?»   
«Hm?» un altro verso da parte del ragazzo ancora intento a leggere con accuratezza l'inchiostro sul libro, riprendendo le mie coccole con le dita affusolate.  
«Ti piaccio?» Quella domanda scomoda risuonò nella mia camera fin troppo forte, attaccandosi al muro bianco e risuonando all'infinito nella mia testa.  
Appresi in mezzo secondo la sua indecisione: le sue dita si fermarono e sentii il suo capo girarsi, probabilmente verso di me.  
Non ebbi una risposta chiara, ma solo una risata soffiata dalle labbra e poi silenzio.  
Non disse nulla, ma intensi perfettamente i suoi pensieri: Si, gli piacevo, ma non voleva rovinare nulla perché neppure lui ne era sicuro. Voleva solo rimanere così, come me, in quel limbo strano che procurava piacere e disperazione ad entrambi.   
Eravamo entrambi dei romantici inguaribili, vero, per questo il nostro pessimismo era stato alimentato fino a farci zittire su sentimenti così ovvi e scontati da parte di entrambi.  
La mia attenzione venne catturata dal solito campanello scassato che segnava l'entrata di un nuovo cliente nel locale. I miei occhi si alzarono da Blake per trovare davanti a sé Yunho, sorridente come se avesse finito il suo libro, a quanto disse era proprio così.   
«Hai finito? ma non eri indietro anni luce?» chiesi abbastanza stupito da quella sua rivelazione. Si era lamentato per mesi sul suo lavoro bloccato e incompiuto, ed ora era pronto a farmelo leggere con una bozza di fogli in mano, pronti per essere revisionati dal sottoscritto. «Si, ma la scadenza è fra qualche giorno e allora mi sono messo a pensare per molti giorni e alla fine ho tratto la mia ispirazione dalla tua situazione con San.»  
«Dalla mia storia con San??»   
Domandai stupefatto oltre che un po’ oltraggiato, aveva usato così la mia vita? Senza chiedere o altro?.  
Rimasi con un leggero broncio sul viso finché il ragazzo non girò gli occhi al cielo scusandosi di non avermi avvertito, ma a detta sua fu un colpo di genio all'istante, si era accorto che tipo di storia io stessi vivendo e ne fu di colpo attratto, successe la sera in cui gli raccontai della prima uscita con San. Ormai da quel giorno erano passate settimane ed ero uscito molte altre volte con San, di sera o di giorno che fosse, passavamo le giornate assieme o al parco, sotto al gazebo delle rose a leggere, camminavamo in giro per la città ci trovavamo fuori per colazione o ad altre ore, spendevamo interi pomeriggi assieme a non fare nulla nel mio salotto, se non leggere e commentare ad alta voce assieme. Era rilassante quella nostra amicizia instaurata, anche se le avance e i sentimenti del ragazzo continuavano ad essere chiari: più volte mi fatto trovare qualche fiore secco fra i libri della libreria, o una lettera, avevo sentito anche dai suoi amici di come parlava di te.   
«Cosa hai scritto?», chiesi curioso, sfogliando velocemente le pagine del manoscritto tra le mie dita, Yunho alzò le spalle appoggiandosi coi gomiti al bancone prima di aprir bocca.  
«Praticamente la vostra storia, cambiando i personaggi e varie cose. E il tuo personaggio ovviamente ricambia i sentimenti del altro».  
Quella precisazione mi diede fastidio, abbastanza da chiudere il libro e guardare in modo torvo il ragazzo che rimase con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulle labbra. Era scocciante di come mi rinfacciasse certi miei atteggiamenti, sicuramente non erano premeditati, ideati per far soffrire San e te, perché si, per i tuoi stessi sentimenti stavi soffrendo, per quanto positivi potessero essere  
«Cuor non si comanda, Yuhno.»,  
«Oh si, lo so. Il problema è che il tuo è stracotto ma non te ne accorgi.»,  
«Ma di cosa stai parlando?»,  
«Ti prego Wooyoung. Se non fosse stato per le tue speranze e i tuoi sentimenti positivi non avresti mai spedito quel libro, non avresti mai azzardato a spedire quei fiori secchi e soprattutto non avresti tenuto i suoi. Sappiamo entrambi che sai benissimo i significati dei fiori, soprattutto del Ranuncolo. Non sono stati sentimenti di amicizia platonica o come vuoi definirlo te, ma sentimenti reali e concreti di amore.»   
Yunho si mise a farmi la ramanzina, una ramanzina strana e tristemente vera, ma finsi di non ascoltarlo mentre iniziai a mettere via vari volumi vecchi di libri, ma Yunho era abbastanza sveglio per sapere che era solo panico quello che mi invadeva ogni qual volta che San si presentava con un gesto romantico.  
«Sai letteralmente tutti i libri e i posti, qui in libreria, in cui San ti ha lasciato una lettera o una frase nei mesi di corrispondenza, perché non lo ammetti e gli vai in contro? Siete perfetti per stare assieme andiamo!»,  
«L'hai detto anche per Jongho e sai come è finita?»,  
«Ti prego Wooyoung» si lamentò affondando il viso tra le proprie braccia   
«Era un fottuta psicopatica quella ragazza!»  
«Lo credi anche per San?»,  
«Cosa?»,  
«Che mi stia sbagliando?».  
Rimasi in silenzio a fissare il viso di Yunho che semplicemente mi chiedeva di dire la verità, ma io avevo paura, avevo il terrore di dirlo, di realizzare quei sentimenti che provavo, di dimostrarli, di essere ricambiato, perché tutto sarebbe terminato o risultato complicato dalla nostra natura. Cazzo eravamo due maschi, la società coreana ci avrebbe fucilato, le nostre famiglie ci avrebbero cancellato e non volevo causare tutto quello.  
«Si, ti sbagli. Non sono portato per delle relazioni, sto meglio da solo».  
Lo schiocco delle labbra di Yunho mi fece sobbalzare, osservai il ragazzo scuotere semplicemente il capo battendo poi una mano sul pacco di fogli.   
«Leggilo e dimmi cosa ne pensi. Wooyoung, pensaci bene su.»  
Avrei dovuto chiedere a cosa, ma lo sapevo bene. Non ero mai stato bravo ad ordinare i miei sentimenti per gli altri, o anche solo a comprenderli. Fin toppe volte avevo confuso l'amore per l'amicizia, un legame con una semplice conoscenza, facevo lo stesso con le risposte che dovevo dare: molte volte rispondevo con una risposta che non c'entrava con la frase che mi era stata data, era frustante, ma era solo un mix di ansia, frustrazione e agitazione che mi portava a complicare tutto da solo.  
Quella sera mi ero accomodato sul divano del mio salotto mentre Seonghwa stava cenando tranquillamente in cucina, da cui proveniva l'unica fonte di luce accesa in quel momento che procurava un ambiente soffuso e tranquilla, l'ideale per leggere il romanzo di Yuhno. Mi misi a leggere le prime pagine, partendo dall'introduzione del mio amico, in cui presentava il processo di realizzazione di quel suo libro, commentando la relazione di un suo amico stretto che aveva seguito con attenzione, che bugiardo. Continuai la lettura fino a notte fonda, trovando scorrevole e interessante la storia e di come l'avesse evoluta. Per quanto la conoscessi non riuscì a provare sorpresa ad ogni frase o azione ben descritta. Ovviamente era tutto romanzato e più sdolcinato, soprattutto il primo appuntamento: i personaggi si scambiarono di già un bacio tranquillamente sotto il cielo stellato.  
Per un istante riuscii ad immaginare io e San baciarci, provai ad immaginare come sarebbe stato, probabilmente mi avrebbe accarezzato una guancia dolcemente prima di spingere le labbra contro le mie, chiedendomi il permesso poco prima con uno sguardo dolce, io avrei acconsentito con un leggero sorriso e ci saremmo baciati.   
Sorrisi come uno scemo a quell'immagine che avevo, purtroppo, fatto morire a causa della mia paura.   
Un dettaglio che non mi piacque molto, difatti lo segnai con un appunto al margine del foglio con una penna rossa, fu la parte dove si capii che il protagonista maschile aveva già premeditato tutto, ossia l'uscita e l'intenzione di baciare la ragazza. Mi trovai molto a disagio, nonché contrario a quelle parole: per me un bacio doveva essere spontaneo, per nulla sforzato, totalmente innocente e indipendente dalla situazione, trascinato dal sentimento e dalla passione; dal nascere dalla tensione che si creava tra le due persone.   
Non c'era momento o luogo ideale per un bacio.  
I baci non sono quelli perfetti dei film, dati una sera di pioggia davanti a casa o nel parco, magari dopo essersi rincorsi qualche minuto per rabbia o altri sentimenti. No, i baci sono quelli dati a caso, in modo disordinato. Si tratta di un'azione che serve a descrivere i propri sentimenti nei momenti in cui le parole non ci riescono, sono impulsivi come un sorriso o una smorfia, solo che si condividono, non è quello il fine dell'amore? Condividere qualcosa di proprio e personale, come i sentimenti, con qualcun'altro?  
La mia mente non poté che fermarsi per qualche istante dal leggere per pensare: Ero sempre stato negativo su una probabile relazione con San, era vero, ma leggendo mi si erano chiarite molte idee. I miei pensieri ormai si erano adattati alla realtà dei libri, ossia alla solita storia romanzata in cui una relazione veniva di forza, dopo una dichiarazione, o sarebbe morto lì il libro. Ma al mondo esistevano così tante sfaccettature che era improbabile che io finissi realmente in una relazione duratura, al massimo un flirt. Una dichiarazione non condannava nessuno ad una relazione, non per forza almeno.  
«Yunho, ti odio», mormorai sospirando prima di chiudere il plico di fogli sulle mie gambe, ormai a mezzanotte passata. Probabilmente quello screanzato aveva fatto tutto quello per mettermi in una situazione complicata, in modo da capire i miei sentimenti. Ma mi conoscevo, il problema era come esporli e il dopo, odiavo quando mi si addossava così tanta fretta per questioni personali.   
I miei occhi erano fissati sulla vetrina da cui irrompeva una luce mattiniera e nuova, pronta a scontrarsi contro le copertine di certi libri creando così un riflesso di diverse luci che andavano a dipingere la stanza appena imbiancata. L’effetto rilassante che proponeva la luce di quel giorno si espandeva su tutta la città, anche nel mio piccolo nascondiglio dal resto della frettolosa e colorata città. I finestroni dello spazio erano spalancati, così come la porta di ingresso, bloccata da una pila di riviste ormai illeggibili e inutili. Dalle casse del pc usciva una leggera musica di sottofondo che avevo da poco avviato per tenermi compagnia in quella mattina di fine primavera. Level of concern dei Twenty-one Pilots risuonava tranquillamente attorno a me, accompagnata per la stanza da una lieve corrente che si era creata tra la porta aperta e le finestre spalancate; il caldo iniziava a farsi sentire in quei giorni.   
Le mie dita sfogliavano tranquillamente le ultime pagine di Blake, mentre gli occhi correvano le strofe finali stampate sulle ultime righe, ero ad un passo dal terminare tutto quando una risata soffiata non attirò la mia attenzione: Alzando lo sguardo mi ritrovai San al mio fianco, che mi sorprese con il suo sorriso gentile e innamorato, quello che mi piaceva tanto guardare, era irresistibile ogni volta che il mio sguardo cadeva su di lui.  
«Ciao» mi mormorò accanto al viso, con una dolcezza che si era mostrata a me solo di rado, accompagnata dal suo tono sereno e dal suo odore da casa, probabilmente lo stesso di cui era impregnato il suo appartamento, mi sarebbe piaciuto saper di quel profumo. Poco prima non mi ero accorto della sua entrata, era stato molto silenzioso o forse ero solo io immerso troppo nella lettura, ma quasi un senso di serenità mi pervase al pensiero di quel piccolo dettaglio, così quotidiano dell’entrare senza salutare perché tanto ci eravamo sentiti poco prima. Tra noi due non c’era più un rapporto di riguardo, ma era tutto più diretto.  
«Mi hai interrotto sul finale» feci notare con un leggiadro sbuffare, nello stesso istante potei sentire una sua mano raggiungere la mia, affiancandola sulla pagina delicatamente, le sue dita affusolate sfiorarono delicatamente le mie, di una forma meno elegante della sua.  
«Lo terminerai dopo.» Disse solamente accompagnando la mia mano e la copertina del libro alla chiusura. Il suo tocco per me era stato ipnotico, tant’è che mi accorsi solo dopo poco della sua forte vicinanza a me e rinsanii scostandomi dal suo fianco, schiarendomi la voce con nervosismo.   
San appoggiò sul legno davanti a me il libro di Hesse che gli avevo imprestato e non potei che guardarlo con un leggero ghigno in viso, non aveva più parlato dell’opera e pensavo fosse andata dimenticata su qualche suo scaffale a casa.  
«Ti ha preso un po' di tempo, come era?», chiesi impaziente di ascoltare le sue idee e riflessioni.  
«Lento, Hesse non è molto il mio autore» furono le sole parole che pronunciò, facendomi nascere una leggera smorfia con le labbra, prima di ricevere un sorriso divertito da parte del ragazzo che mi diede una leggera spinta sul braccio per riprendermi.   
«Però mi è piaciuto molto, soprattutto all'inizio.» disse tranquillamente rivolgendomi uno sguardo provocatore, sapevo benissimo a cosa si riferisse: ossia la parte di amicizia fra Narciso e Boccadoro, dove di mezzo c'era un certo sentimento da parte di entrambi. Quella situazione strana e simile alla nostra. Non potei che arrossire a quel suo sorriso provocatore che fece alimentare i miei pensieri pieni di desiderio verso di lui, ma ero ben attento a non far trapelare nessun dettaglio dalle mie espressioni, sotto il suo sguardo, girai invece la mia attenzione verso una pila di libri che dovevo sistemare. San rimase al mio fianco ancora qualche istante durante i quali potei sentire il suo sguardo su di me senza troppi problemi e mi mise in soggezione, tanto che mi spostai per sistemare la stessa pila di libri che stavo osservando. Ogni volta che lo guardavo non potevo che ripensare ai miei sentimenti per lui e dovevo frenarmi ogni volta che era la mio fianco, mi osservava o mi sfiorava. Tutti i sensi erano amplificati il doppio del normale per catturare ogni sua attenzione, per non farmi fuggire nulla della sua presenza.   
«Sai cosa ho pensato leggendo il libro?», La sua voca cristallina risuonò sopra la musica di sottofondo e catturò così la mi attenzione, ma, prima di parlare di nuovo, fece una piccola smorfia, come se stesse valutando se dire veramente i suoi pensieri o trattenersi.  
«Mi ha fatto molto pensare..»   
«A noi due?» lo interruppi io questa volta, con un tono ironico e divertito ma quando guardai il ragazzo capii che avevo azzeccato la risposta giusta, e il mio sguardo si fece serio, scontrando i suoi occhi solcati da un’ombra di imbarazzo.   
«Beh si.. insomma», il suo imbarazzo divenne palese pure sul viso, quasi quanto il mio, ma onestamente volevo sentire cosa aveva da dire.  
«E in che modo?» cercai di non far precipitare la situazione, tornando a sistemare i libri.  
«In molti modi»,  
«Ossia?»,  
«Nella persona, nei modi di fare e probabilmente nel pensiero.»,  
«Tipo?»,  
«Tipo...» e si ammutolì perso nei suoi pensieri, durante i quali rimasi ad ammirare i suoi lineamenti ed espressioni: il suo corrucciare le sopracciglia, storcere le labbra e assottigliare ancora di più gli occhi quando magari gli capitava un pensiero più elaborato. Era di una bellezza unica, particolare, non mi stancavo mai di fissarlo e studiarlo fisicamente, anche se da lontano. Sicuramente la parte di lui che mi incuriosiva era di più la mente, i ragionamenti e come arrivasse a certe conclusioni.  
«Parla» gli chiesi, avvicinandomi di qualche passo a lui, che parve sorpreso dalla mia richiesta, quasi ordine, e semplicemente soffiò una risata alzando le spalle.  
«É un pensiero stupido alla fine»,  
«Finché non lo dici non si può sapere», San mi apparve in difficoltà, come se avesse il terrore di dire una frase o un concetto, probabilmente per colpa mia. Ma non disse nulla, non ancora, perciò provai a parlare io.  
«Provo ad indovinare allora. Probabilmente Narciso ti ha ricordato me, per motivazioni valide, ossia il mio attento studio, l'amore per la coltura e non so che altro. Dall'altro lato sei capitato te, come Boccadoro, altrettanto brillante ma provi quel senso di inadeguatezza nel concentrarti su un solo dettaglio ed hai bisogno di sperimentare in mille modi, tant'è che desideri viaggiare e approfondire la tua cultura in modo più diretto, perciò potrei aspettarmi una tua partenza improvvisa da un giorno all'altro, senza troppe parole, come la dichiarazione silenziosa di quel giorno» finalmente azzardai io qualche pensiero, assieme al ricordo di quel giorno imbarazzante in cui gli chiesi dei suoi sentimenti. La risposta alla mia presupposizione fu una risata nervosa e insicura di San, quasi acerba e segnata da un pizzico di rancore verso sé stesso riguardo alla dichiarazione.  
«Sbaglio?»,  
«No.» mi rispose mantenendo quel sorriso strano sul viso, prima di avvicinarsi imbarazzato a me, quasi sul punto di scusarsi, difatti appena aprì bocca non riuscì a sostenere il mio sguardo e li capii molto di lui. Con quel semplice silenzio, quello stringersi tra le spalle con uno sguardo colpevole, segnarono un chiaro tratto della sua persona.  
«Partirai?», chiesi dunque terrorizzato dalla risposta che avrebbe potuto darmi.  
«Non si può mai sapere.», una pausa di lungo silenzio scese fra noi due.  
«Perché sei passato?»,  
«Per dirti solo che mio padre verrà in città per una settimana e per cui non sarò molto disponile, ecco» farfugliò con un tono strascicato imbarazzato. Ma tutto quel discorso che avevo fatto a cosa era servito? Il mio sguardo confuso lo colse subito San che, prendendomi di mano i libri e iniziando a metterli lui a posto, come per scusarsi in anticipo di una cattiva azione, mi iniziò a spiegare qualcosa in più su di lui.  
«Mio padre vive in Germania da molti anni e ci ho vissuto anche io. Ha un buon lavoro che gli permette una vita pregiata e mi ha assicurato che mi avrebbe pagato il necessario per gli studi, se solo fossi tornato in Germania, ma di quello ero certo anche io, in Germania ci sono ottime università che preparano a livello globale e ne volevo approfittare.»  
Alzò gli occhi su di me in silenzio, con uno sguardo triste e abbattuto, come se non volesse continuare il discorso, ma il mio silenzio lo costrinse.  
«Pensavo di riprendere gli studi per magari trovare lavoro più sicuro in futuro qua in Corea e dare una mano più consistente ai miei zii.».  
«E perciò dovresti andare in Germania?» la frase mi uscì più cruda del previsto, quasi graffiata e scocciata, ma provavo tutt’altro.  
«Si».  
Annuì in silenzio sorridendogli, era una sua scelta, io non potevo imporgli di rimanere, anche se provavo senza dubbio qualcosa per lui, ed ora i sentimenti non dovevano interferire.  
«È ancora tutto da decidere onestamente era solo un pensiero passeggero e volevo sapere un'altra opinione esterna.»  
Guardai san con un sorriso in viso gentile e con un enorme voglia di proteggerlo, era così innocente ogni tanto.  
«Penso sia un ottima idea e che dovresti approfittare di ciò». Le mie parole, per quanto vere, risuonarono false nella mia mente. Non volevo che se ne andasse, che mi lasciasse indietro, ma San sembrò felice e sollevato dal mio appoggio in quella sua scelta, anche se ovviamente aveva ben sottolineato che era una possibilità su mille, perciò rimasi con quella falsa maschera che nascondeva il mio ipocritismo.   
Dopo quello non parlammo più molto, rimase lì con me a sfogliare vari volumi di vecchi libri, mentre io sistemavo e catalogavo i libri nuovi di quella mattina. Furono ore serene, o almeno esternamente, poiché nella mia testa mille pensieri si accanivano uno dietro all'altro, senza mollarmi un solo momento. Se San sarebbe realmente partito era ovvio che non avremmo affrontato nulla assieme e per ciò era inutile mettere altri sentimenti di mezzo, complicandogli così la scelta. Anche quella volta i miei ragionamenti mi portavano sulla strada del silenzio e pensavo che avrebbe fatto così anche il cuore.  
«Wooyoung» la voce del ragazzo mi chiamò da dietro uno scaffale dove tenevamo i pochi libri in francese, perciò mi avvicinai con un sorriso, divertito dal suo ton sorpreso e felice, lo stesso di un bambino che scova una sorpresa.  
«Cosa hai trovato?» chiesi sporgendomi verso il libro che stava sfogliando tra le sue mani delicate.  
«Heptameron. è anche vecchia come edizione, guarda che meraviglia» il suo tono era sempre più sorpreso e felice. Le sue dita inanellate accarezzarono delicatamente il bordo della copertina, scendendo poi alle pagine gialle e invecchiate dai troppi anni trascorsi dalla sua produzione. Quanta polvere aveva preso quel libro prima che San lo trovasse? Troppa. Il ragazzo sfogliava con un sorriso sulle labbra le pagine, una ad una, finché non arrivò ad una precisa. Si ricompose appoggiandosi meglio con una spalla al bordo di legno della libreria e prese a leggere, ad alta voce, il passo in questione, anche se lo fermai subito, dicendogli che non avevo conoscenza nella lingua francese.  
Mi sorrise nel suo modo gentile e me lo tradusse.  
«Una delle novelle di questa storia narra di un cavaliere e di una principessa, i quali sono amici da molto tempo. Il cavaliere, un giorno, si accorse dei sentimenti che aveva iniziato a provare verso la principessa, ignaro che ella lo ricambiasse, a causa del suo temperamento mite. Un giorno il cavaliere, in compagnia della principessa gli chiese..»  
«“È meglio parlare o morire?”» continuai io, capendo di cosa stesse parlando, di quali frasi stesse usando per dirti, un’ennesima volta, i suoi sentimenti. Quella stessa parte del libro era stata utilizzata anche in “Chiamami col tuo nome”, nella parte in cui Elio doveva dichiararsi ad Oliver, o almeno cercare di farglielo comprendere.  
San si ammutolì osservandomi, con degli occhi pieni di colpa, come quelli di un bambino appena colto sul fatto di una marachella. Non potei che trattenere il fiato prima di continuare con le parole.  
«“Parlare.” rispose lei, pensando già a cosa potesse dirgli il cavaliere. Ma lui non disse alcuna parola, preferendo, in quel momento, morire.»  
Deglutii a fatica, iniziando a sentirmi il naso pizzicare, segno che le lacrime erano sul punto di scendere. In quel monto non sarei riuscito a parlare, né a morire: per te parlar significava diventare ipocrita, mentre morire era come abbandonare San. La sua partenza per la Germania, senza nessuna parola detta, sarebbe stata la tua peggior morte. Per quanto i miei pensieri mi fermassero e cercassero di eliminare, estirpare i miei sentimenti per San, il mio cuore aveva sempre la meglio. Preso dalla disperazione di un possibile distaccamento da lui, capii che volevo il suo amore, i suoi abbracci, i suoi dannati grattini sul mio capo; volevo passare i miei pomeriggi con lui a leggere, a cazzeggiare, giocare a ping pong un'altra volta da ubriachi, volevo lui e per quanto mi frenassi, i miei sentimenti erano sempre un passo più avanti, sempre più coinvolti, inconsapevolmente.  
Non dissi nessun'altra parola, semplicemente mi avvicinai e feci ciò che avevo negato a lui, ossia baciarlo


	8. 𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈

𝑺𝒂𝒏

In certi momenti la testa inizia a vagare come se fossimo sul punto di morte, vediamo passare davanti ai nostri occhi certe scene anche se non siamo in pericolo, ma semplicemente stiamo affrontando qualcosa di nuovo per noi, che ci funge come rinascita. Vidi così quegli istanti occupati dal bacio con Wooyoung, dalle sue labbra secche ben schiacciate contro le mie, pronte a ferirsi contro le sue pur di continuare quel bacio. La mia mano appoggiata sulla sua guancia calda era accarezzata da un paio di sue ciocche corvine, che si spostavano lentamente assieme alla sua posizione del capo, cadendo tra i nostri due visi indisturbati. Non durò molto il bacio, si trattò semplicemente di un bacio casto, adagiato sulle nostre labbra. Appena il suo capo si spostò un raggio del sole si scontrò con i miei occhi, costringendomi a strizzarli per il fastidio. Li riaprii qualche istante dopo, con una musica classica in sottofondo e una voce di donna che chiamava il mio nome. Mi trovai davanti al viso una donna bionda che mi sorrideva gentilmente, affiancata da mio padre. Per l'ennesima volta mi ero perso in quel ricordo di quella mattina. Mi drizzai con la schiena appena appresi che la mia posizione attuale non era ben adeguata per il posto in cui mi trovavo. Come avevo annunciato un paio di giorni prima a Wooyoung, mio padre sarebbe stato in città per qualche giorno e, come prima uscita, aveva portato me e la sua compagna in un ristorante di lusso lì a Seoul. La donna bionda, appena apprese che mi aveva sorpreso in un momento di pensieri, mi sorrise dolcemente, scostandosi i capelli da una spalla. Si chiamava Ruth e mio padre l'aveva incontrata cinque anni dopo la scomparsa di mia madre; Il suo aspetto ingannava, aveva superato la cinquantina di età, ma di estetica sembrava più giovane. I sui capelli folti e ancora colorati del colore del grano andavano a braccetto con i suoi occhi cristallini e il suo sorriso bianco. La sua pelle chiara rivelava poche rughe sul viso, ben nascoste da quel perenne rossore che aveva sul viso, era quasi una caratteristica del suo paese ai miei occhi. Mio padre si limitò a schiarirsi la voce quando mi ripresi dai miei pensieri, rivolgendomi uno sguardo abbastanza severo senza esprime parola siccome i camerieri iniziarono a portare a tavola i primi piatti.  
«Oggi ti vedo molto assorto nei tuoi pensieri, è stata una giornata pesante?»  
Ruth mi rivolse quelle parole con un inglese perfetto e le rivolsi un sorriso per ringraziarla di non avermi parlato in tedesco, una lingua che avevo dimenticato ormai in parte. Alla sua domanda sorrisi negando con il capo, era stata tutt'altro che pesante, ma ciò che era accaduto mi era ben rimasto impigliato nella testa, in un luogo ben visibile dove potevo notarlo ogni istante. Probabilmente ne ero rimasto così sorpreso perché non me lo ero aspettato un gesto simile da parte sua. Wooyoung quella mattina mi aveva parlato poco riguardo al bacio, ma intesi quel suo gesto come un impulso proveniente da quell'animo romantico e irrazionale che esisteva sotto un cumulo di regole e restrizioni imposte da lui stesso.

«A cosa era dovuto?»  
La mia testa tornò quella mattina ancora più velocemente di prima, appena dopo il bacio. Mi ricordai la risata imbarazzata che Wooyoung si fece sfuggire dalle labbra, le stesse su cui si passò la lingua poco dopo, assaporandosi la mia traccia rimasta. Le sue dita si intrecciarono in quei ciuffi neri che all'inizio si erano intrufolati tra i nostri visi, e li spostò dietro all'orecchio con ancora lo sguardo vagante sullo spigolo di legno affianco a me  
«Secondo te?»,  
La sua domanda mi lasciò senza respiro. Cosa era significato per me quel bacio? Non lo sapevo realmente, forse una speranza?  
«Pensavo di non interessarti, mi avevi detto che non ricambiavi i miei sentimenti.»,  
«No, ho detto che non capivo ancora i miei sentimenti.» Il moro chiarì imbarazzato, guardandosi i piedi mentre gonfiava leggermente le guance, guardandosi i piedi come un bambino.  
«Li hai capiti mentre leggevo?» domandai divertito e un po’ stupito, ma lo sguardo di Wooyoung mi fece morire il sorriso in viso.  
«É più complicato di quello che do a vedere.»  
Se non avessi conosciuto il suo modo di pensare, se non avessi letto i suoi ragionamenti in quei libri, sicuramente mi sarei sentito preso in giro, con l'ennesima frase fatta che la gente attaccava li quando non sapeva più cosa dire. Ma conoscevo in piccola parte la sua mente, potevo comprendere quali sfide stesse combattendo dentro di sé, in silenzio. Mi limitai a sorridere ed annuire semplicemente, ringraziandolo poco dopo con un abbraccio da dietro, mentre il ragazzo era tornato a sistemare i libri negli scaffali. Chiusi gli occhi appoggiando la guancia al suo capo scuro, mentre il suo corpo si irrigidì qualche istante tra le mie braccia.  
«Ne sono sicuro, grazie»  
Mi limitai a quelle parole prima di lasciargli un piccolo bacio sul capo, volendo veramente ringraziarlo di quello sforzo che aveva compiuto.  
«San?»  
La voce spazientita di mio padre mi chiamò ancora. I camerieri stavano sparecchiando il tavolo dai primi piatti, mentre Ruth mi sorrideva ancora e mio padre mi guardava con quell'aria irritata a causa della mia disattenzione. Mi scusai con un cenno di capo prima di lasciare mio padre ripetere la domanda che mi aveva posto.  
«Mi avevi accennato nella telefonata di qualche tempo fa il tuo voler tornare agli studi, potrei sapere il perché?»  
Doveva esserci un perché? In effetti era così, ma lui avrebbe conosciuto solo la parte onesta da figlio per bene, ossia che volevi concludere gli studi per ottenere un lavoro di maggior spessore in futuro. Pronunciai quelle parole con verità, omettendo l'ultima parte: avevo deciso tutto quello volendo garantire a me stesso un buon futuro, una posizione salda che mi avrebbe poi concesso di tornare da Wooyoung e amarlo liberamente, di rimanere con lui senza pesi strani. Volevo migliorarmi per lui e per dargli una vita più sicura. Pensieri pericolosi da fare per il futuro, ma era così che lo volevo pensare. Se per sfortuna non sarebbe più stato Wooyoung, allora sarebbe stata un'altra persona ancora! Volevo puntare al meglio per me e per chi amavo, e in quel momento era Wooyoung.  
Mio padre rimase ben sorpreso da quella mia richiesta, tant'è che sorrise soddisfatto alla mia risposta, annuendo con il capo e promettendomi che mi avrebbe trovato un posto in una delle università. Ma per quanto mi sforzassi non ne sembravo molto convinto, la mia preoccupazione di lasciare la corea era ben espressa in viso.  
«Mi chiedi certi aiuti, ma poi non ne sembri mai sicuro.» sospirò mio padre appena ebbe impugnato le posate, pronto a gustarsi il secondo.  
«Non ti vedevo così titubante da quando dovesti decidere il college durante la malat..», interruppi il suo discorso con l'appoggiare delle posate sul bordo del piatto, schiarendo la voce poco dopo con un sorriso finto in viso.  
«Mamma era malata, ovvio che fossi preoccupato. Qua ho la zia in condizioni pietose e mi preoccupo per lei, non insinuare nulla di troppo.»  
Le preoccupazioni erano reali, ma lo era nello stesso modo il terrore che mio padre potesse anche solo pensare ad una mia relazione ancora segreta, cosa ben esplicita nella mia testa. Se lo avesse scoperto avrebbe fatto i sali mortali pur di scoprire chi fosse quella persona, ed essendo un ragazzo non era un'ottima idea. Non in quel momento.  
«Come mai ti scaldi così tanto? era una domanda innocua.»,  
«Non mi sono scaldato, è stata un'osservazione inutile.»  
Mio padre si limitò a sospirare divertito tornando concentrato sul cibo, così come anche me. Non avevo altri pensieri in testa, in quel momento, se non riguardanti a Wooyoung. La mia stupida mente stava già divagando nel futuro: come gli avrei domandato scusa per la mia partenza? come gli avrei detto addio? Come avremmo speso quegli ultimi momenti assieme? probabilmente sprecati a mangiare. All'improvviso mi venne voglia di vederlo, di potergli stare accanto, sentii la sua mancanza fisica così all'improvviso che mi sconvolsi nell'accorgermi di come una persona potesse creare tale sentimento. Ebbi bisogno in quegli istanti di sentirlo al mio fianco, di vedere il suo sorriso o sentire qualche suo sbuffo che mi diceva di come le decisioni erano mia, di come si sarebbe adattato alla situazione senza di me. Forse era quello il problema: non volevo che si abituasse a vivere senza di me. Lui mi era entrato così bene in testa, si era adeguato totalmente ai miei pensieri, modellandosi quasi perfettamente alle mie richieste che non avrei potuto lasciarlo andare via per così tanto tempo, o forse ero stato io a cambiare per far in modo che lui si incastrasse così bene con me? Dovetti lottare contro me stesso per non alzarmi dal tavolo e correre da lui, aspettai un paio di ore prima di poter essere libero.  
Decisi di tornare a casa a piedi e, casualmente, passai davanti al suo palazzo, soffermandomi qualche istante dal cercare la sua finestra, magari con la luce accesa che segnasse la sua insonnia di cui spesso mi parlava. Chissà che cosa combinava in quelle ore da solo in piena notte. Mi parve così romanica la sua immagine che vagava per le stanze, stufo di quella sensazione che lo teneva sveglio, magari sfogliava svogliatamente le pagine di qualche libro per poi mettersi sul letto a giocare con il suo cellulare mezzo rotto, un miracolo se non gli era ancora andato a fuoco in mano.  
Spesi una decina di minuti a fissare il pattern infinito di finestre che si stendevano come un tappeto sul muro invecchiato del palazzo, alcune accese, altre aperte, altre chiuse o serrate. Alla fine riuscii a scorgere la sua finestra: dopo un po di attesa due vetri si aprirono nel buio, mandando un riflesso di luce dritto ai miei occhi, e da esse sbucò il capo nero del ragazzo, illuminato dalla luce del cellulare, probabilmente con il viso mezzo addormentato in cerca di aria fresca. Sorrisi nel riconoscerlo e subito presi un sassolino per lanciarlo almeno quanto più vicino alla sua finestra, colpendone il bordo. Il moro ebbe una reazione sorpresa, capibile. Ci mise un po a riconoscermi, ma appena ci riuscì rientrò dal buco della parete. Ci fu silenzio per qualche istante, in cui mi morì leggermente il sorriso sul volto, pensando ad un suo probabile abbandono, ma all'improvviso lo scatto del cancelletto mi sorprese. In quel momento non ci fu suono più romantico per me. Una scena romantica mi si formò in testa, di due amanti silenziosi nel profondo della notte, illuminata da lontano dalle vie principali della grande città, da cui si destava un rumore di atmosfera, che senza scambiarsi parola già si attendevano con ampie speranze di rivedersi. Qualche passo sulla ghiaia, poi il rumore metallico dello scatto del cancello, un lieve cigolio accompagnato alla chiusura e subito dopo dei passi frenetici fino alla porta, che corrono veloci su per le scale, arrestandoti davanti ad una porta che nel buio del condominio si apre lentamente con un cigolio, lasciando uscire uno spiraglio di luce, il quale colpisce in pieno i piedi dell'amante silenzioso. Qualche istante speso a scambiare uno sguardo ben desideroso l'uno dell'altro, speso con la ripresa del fiato. Di nuovo udibile il rumore di passi lenti e poi la porta che si richiude quasi con fin troppa fretta, mentre i due neppure si prendono un secondo per i saluti, ma si sbrigano a perdersi l'uno nell'altro.  
Forse sarebbe stata descritta così la scena se qualcuno sarebbe stato li presente per vederci, per ammirare l'impazienza con cui mi avvicinai al viso del ragazzo, con cui gli baciai le labbra, pieno di disperazione ai pensieri di allontanarmi da lui. Nessuno avrebbe poi mai creduto a come reagì Wooyoung, che mi accolse tranquillamente a sé, chiudendo la porta senza troppa importanza, dandomi l'opportunità di sfogare tutti quei pensieri con lui e fu il gesto più gentile che potesse regalarmi.


	9. 𝐈𝐗

𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈

Il tocco di velluto mi accarezzò la pelle tra le scapole, scendo poi lentamente in basso, segnando tutta la spina dorsale e fermandosi nella culla che il mio corpo creava naturalmente quando mi appoggiavo sugli avambracci per sostenere il petto. Le pieghe candide del lenzuolo ricadevano tranquillamente sulla mia pelle nuda e su quella del ragazzo affianco a me, intento a disegnare sulla mia pelle. Anzi, i suoi non erano disegni, stava picchiettando leggermente le dita, come se stesse sfiorando dei tasti di piano forte, intento a suonare una melodia. Quando voltai il capo verso San questo mi sorrise. San aveva un sorriso da ebete quando mi guardava innamorato, le sue fossette sembravano diventare più profonde, i suoi occhi brillavano in modo diverso e ti faceva stare bene. Ora non potevi più sfuggire, né da lui ne dai tuoi sentimenti: ti aveva in pugno e non avevi che occasione per liberarti e farti amare come avevi sempre sognato.  
«Come mai sei venuto fin qua in piena notte?», San mi rivolse un sorriso prima di pronunciare:   
« “𝐸̀ 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒: 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑜 𝑜𝑟𝑎 𝑠𝑖 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑜 𝑡𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑖 𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑖 𝑑𝑒𝑔𝑙𝑖 𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑖. 𝐸 𝑎𝑛𝑐𝘩𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑒̀ 𝑖𝑙 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑖 𝑢𝑛 𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒. 𝐼𝑛 𝑚𝑒 𝑒̀ 𝑞𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑠𝑎 𝑑'𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑒 𝑑'𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑏𝑖𝑙𝑒: 𝑣𝑢𝑜𝑙𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑣𝑜𝑐𝑒. 𝑈𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑚𝑎 𝑑'𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑒̀ 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑒 𝑐𝘩𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑢𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑙𝑙'𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒.” »  
Si sporse lentamente verso il mio viso, abbandonando sulle mie labbra un bacio casuale, mischiato con il suo sorriso. La sua intelligenza si trasformò in innocenza in breve tempo, parlandomi ancora:   
«Mi mancavi» fu l'unica cosa che mormorò, stringendo le sue braccia attorno alla mia vita e avvicinandosi di più a me. Il mio corpo nudo entrò in contatto con il suo e potei risentire lo stesso calore che fino a mezz'ora prima mi stava travolgendo nel piacere. Sorrisi dopo aver soffiato una risata per quella sua uscita.  
«Come mai? Non eri a cena con tuo padre?», chiesi volendo raccogliere informazioni su magari una sua futura partenza per i suoi piani di studi. una parte di te si stava pentendo di averlo baciato quel giorno, sapendo perfettamente della nostra divisione, ma d'altro canto volevi goderti al meglio quell'ultimo periodo con lui.  
«Si, ma dopo aver parlato della scuola ho sentito il bisogno di vederti, di averti con me» farfugliò quelle ultime parole nascondendo il viso nel mio fianco, lasciando una scia di baci sulla mia pelle.  
«Mi mancavi, sentivo che eri sveglio e ne ho approfittato»  
«Approfittato? E di cosa?»,  
«Della notte, fa uscire il meglio di te.» mi rifilò così un bacio sulle labbra accompagnato da un suo sorriso soddisfatto sul viso.   
«É più semplice che tu non ti imponga certi freni che ti metti durante il giorno ed ora forse posso confermarlo. È una scoperta interessante, ne terrò conto per il futuro» risi alle sue parole, abbandonandomi fra i cuscini mentre San rimase ad osservarmi dall'alto al mio fianco, sempre con il solito sorriso in viso. Non sapevo se fosse vero o meno, non ci avevo mai fatto caso ma era probabile, di notte poche persone potevano vederti e di conseguenza avevi meno posizione su te stesso. Ma dovevi ammettere che era anche la presenza di San a farti uscire un po' dai binari, quella sera più del solito, anche a te era mancato, era stata una fortuna che fosse arrivato.   
«Parli come se già fosse ovvio il nostro futuro.» feci notare lasciandomi fuggire una breve smorfia sul viso che fu catturata subito dagli occhi attenti di San.  
«Conosci il mito del filo rosso?»  
Annuii sorridendo e annuendo con il capo, ma San mi chiese se conoscessi anche una vecchia storia associata a quel mito. Ci pensai qualche istante per far mente locale, attorno a quel mito erano nate moltissime storie nei secoli e te ne sapevi molte, ma probabilmente San ti avrebbe stupito con la storia che ti voleva raccontare e ci sarebbe stato un perché specifico dietro a quella sua scelta. San si sistemò al mio fianco, sdraiato di lato a me e, dopo un profondo sospiro, prese a raccontare:  
«Durante la Dinastia Tang c'era un tale di nome Wei i cui genitori morirono quand'era ancora molto giovane. Una volta diventato grande desiderava ardentemente sposarsi e avere una famiglia, ma purtroppo, per quanto la cercasse, non riusciva a trovare una moglie.  
Mentre era in viaggio, giunse un giorno in una città di nome Song, dove trovò alloggio in una locanda. Lì incontrò uno sconosciuto al quale, chiacchierando, espose le proprie difficoltà.  
«L'altro gli disse che la figlia del governatore della città sarebbe stata un buon partito per lui, e si offerse di parlare con il padre della ragazza. Dopodiché i due decisero di rincontrarsi il mattino dopo di buon'ora davanti al tempio vicino alla locanda.  
In preda all'ansia, Wei giunse al tempio prima dell'alba, quando la luna era ancora alta in cielo. "Sui gradini del tempio, appoggiato con la schiena a un sacco, sedeva un vecchio, intento a leggere un libro alla luce della luna.  
«Avvicinandosi e data un'occhiata alle pagine da sopra la spalla del vecchio, Wei si accorse di non poterne leggere neppure una parola.  
Allora, incuriosito, gli chiese: "Signore, che libro è quello che stai guardando? Fin da bambino ho studiato parecchie lingue e conosco molte scritture, ma mai in vita mia ho visto un libro simile."  
Il vecchio rispose sorridendo: "E' un libro proveniente dall'Aldilà".  
«"Ma se tu vieni da un altro mondo, che ci fai qua?" chiese Wei.  
"Prima di rispondere il vecchio si guardò attorno, quindi disse: "Ti sei levato molto presto. Di solito non c'è in giro nessuno, tranne quelli come me. Noi dell'Aldilà, incaricati di occuparci delle faccende umane, dobbiamo andare qua e là tra gli uomini, e spesso lo facciamo+  
nella luce crepuscolare dell'alba"  
"E di che ti occupi?"  
"Dei matrimoni" replicò l'altro.  
«Allora Wei gli aprì il suo cuore: "Sono solo al mondo fino dall'infanzia, e da molto tempo avrei voluto sposarmi e avere una famiglia. Per dieci anni ho cercato invano una sposa. Adesso spero di sposare la fanciulla del maresciallo. Dimmi, si realizzerà la mia speranza?"  
"Il vecchio guardò il libro e rispose: "No. Non è la persona a te destinata. In questo momento quella che sarà tua moglie ha solo tre anni, e la sposerai quando ne avrà diciassette."  
Deluso dall'idea di dover aspettare tanto, Wei notò il sacco cui il vecchio si appoggiava e gli chiese cosa contenesse.  
"Filo rosso per legare i piedi di mariti e mogli. Non lo si può vedere, ma una volta che sono legati non li si può più separare.  
«Sono già legati quando nascono, e non conta la distanza che li separa, né l'accordo delle famiglie, né la posizione sociale: prima o poi si uniranno come marito e moglie. Impossibile tagliare il filo.  
Sicché, visto che sei già legato alla tua futura moglie, non c'è niente da fare" rispose il vecchio.  
E alla nuova domanda di Wei il vecchio replicò che la futura sposa non viveva lontana da lì, e che era la figlia della vecchia Chen, che aveva un banco sul mercato.  
“Posso vederla?”  
“Se davvero lo desideri, te la mostrerò, ma ricordati che il tuo futuro non cambierà.”  
Ormai l’alba era spuntata e, visto che l’uomo che attendeva non si vedeva, Wei tutto eccitato seguì il vecchio al mercato.  
«Dietro la bancarella di frutta e verdura stava una povera vecchia cieca da un occhio, con una bambinetta al collo di circa tre anni, tutte e due vestivano di stracci.  
“Ecco tua moglie” fece il vecchio indicando la piccina, e Wei replicò in preda alla delusione: “E se io la uccidessi?”  
“E’ destinata a portare ricchezze, onori e rispetto alla tua famiglia. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, non puoi cambiare il destino” e così dicendo il vecchio scomparve.  
Profondamente deluso e incollerito con il messaggero dell’oltretomba, Wei lasciò il mercato con intenzioni omicide. Trovato un coltello e resolo affilato come un rasoio, lo diede al suo servo dicendogli: “Hai sempre eseguito i miei ordini.  
«Adesso va’ a uccidere quella bambina, e io ti compenserò con cento pezzi di rame.”  
Il giorno dopo il servo, nascosto il coltello nella manica, andò al mercato e, celato tra la folla, si fece strada fino alla vecchia e alla bambina.  
Di colpo cavò il coltello, colpì la piccola, si voltò e scappò via, confondendosi con la folla strillante in preda al panico.  
“Ci sei riuscito?” gli chiese Wei quando il servo si presentò.  
“Ho cercato di colpirla al cuore, ma invece l’ho colpita tra gli occhi”  
Il ragazzo ricevette il compenso pattuito e Wei, sollevato all’idea di essere libero di sposare chi volesse, continuò la sua solita vita, e col tempo si scordò dell’intera faccenda.  
«Tuttavia i suoi tentativi di trovare moglie furono vani, e così trascorsero quattordici anni. A quell’epoca lavorava in una località chiamata Shiangzhou, e le cose gli andavano molto bene, tanto che il suo superiore, il governatore locale, gli offrì in moglie la propria figlia.  
Così finalmente Wei ebbe una moglie bella e di ottima nascita, una diciassettenne che amava moltissimo.  
Non appena la vide Wei notò che la ragazza portava sulla fronte una pezzuola che non si toglieva mai, neppure per lavarsi e dormire.  
Non le chiede nulla, ma la cosa non cessava di incuriosirlo. Poi, parecchi anni dopo, si ricordò all’improvviso del servo e della bambina al mercato, e decise di chiedere alla moglie la ragione della pezzuola.  
«Piangendo lei gli rispose: “Non sono la figlia del governatore di Shiangzhou, bensì sua nipote. Un tempo mio padre era il governatore di una città di nome Song, e là morì. Ero ancora piccola quando morirono anche mia madre e mio fratello. Allora la mia governante, la signora Chen, ebbe pietà di me e mi prese con sé. Avevo tre anni quando mi porto con sé al mercato, dove un pazzo mi accoltellò. La cicatrice non è scomparsa, e per questo la copro con una pezzuola. Circa sette od otto anni fa, mio zio ritornò dal Sud e mi prese con sé, per poi maritarmi come se fossi stata sua figlia.”  
“La signora Chen era per caso cieca da un occhio?” chiese Wei.  
E la moglie stupita: “Sì, ma come lo sai?”  
“Sono stato io a cercare di ucciderti” spiegò Wei profondamente commosso “Com’è strano il destino!”  
Dopodiché raccontò l’intera storia alla moglie, e adesso che entrambi sapevano tutta la verità, si amarono più di prima. »  
La voce di San era rilassante, mi rivolgeva un tono serio ma dolce, ammorbidito dal suo tono basso e leggermente strascicato per non volersi farsi sentire troppo da Seonghwa che era nella stanza davanti alla nostra. A fine storia mi girai su un fianco per rivolgere uno sguardo al più grande che mi guardava dolcemente.  
«Non la conoscevo.»,  
«Lo so, per questo l'ho racconta» soffiai una risata alla sua sfacciataggine  
«Perché me l'hai raccontata?»  
San rivolse a quel punto lo sguardo al tuo soffitto, fissandolo intensamente per un paio di minuti, mentre la sua mano grattava tranquillamente il suo collo. Non aveva fretta di rispondere ed io non avevo fretta di aver risposte, con lui avevo imparato ad attendere, a dare alle persone quei momenti per riordinare le idee confuse nella loro mente. Mi affascinava questo lato di San, di come, pur avendo confusione in se, riuscisse a prendersi il suo tempo per riflettere, rispondendo poi a modo.  
«Perché credo che il mio filo rosso conduca a te.»  
I miei occhi si fermarono sulle sue labbra a quelle parole.  
«Sono certo che fra cinque anni, quando tornerò, ci rivedremo e ci troveremo nella stessa situazione di ora, innamorati come ora» le sue parole accarezzavano il mio cuore all'unisono con la sua mano sulla tua guancia, pronta al raccogliere le lacrime che non ero intenzionato a lasciarmi sfuggire, non in quel momento. Sapeva cosa dirmi, lo sapeva perché da quel lato lui era come te: una persona confusa, alla ricerca disperata di qualcosa che in questa società era impossibile ottenere.   
C'era un difetto tra noi però, forse qualcosa di troppo grande quanto piccolo: San riusciva a vivere e ad adattarsi nella società moderna in cui vivevamo; io no. Qualunque mio sforzo era invano, non ci ero portato, mi sentivo così tanto fuori luogo che da un po' di anni mi ero convinto rinchiudermi in quella libreria, ad abbandonare gli studi per riuscire a immedesimarmi meglio nella società odierna, ma non c'ero riuscito, mentre San si. Qualunque cosa avremmo fatto assieme, progettato, detto o parlato, lui si sarebbe portato dietro un'impronta della civiltà moderna. E ai miei occhi stonava.  
«Fra cinque anni sarai un uomo diverso»  
«Parli come se non avessi futuro da qui a cinque anni. Anche te sarai un uomo diverso, sicuramente non sarai a lavorare li in libreria.»  
Ecco lo stono che si faceva notare, era un dettaglio che San, nell'alto della sua capacità di adattamento, non poteva vedere.   
«Ti va di uscire? Ho fame e voglia di fumare.»  
Mi alzai dal letto sotto il suo sguardo languido e preoccupato di aver rovinato il momento e forse era così. Ci vestimmo tranquillamente prima di uscire di casa, pronti a dirigerci al camioncino di cibo, il quale ormai ci vedeva spesso assieme.


	10. 𝐗

𝑺𝒂𝒏

Camminavo al fianco del bel ragazzo immerso nel silenzio della via, mentre mi maledicevo di aver aperto bocca, anche se non sapevo su cosa avevo sbagliato a parlare, ma probabilmente era meglio domandarlo a stomaco pieno. Intanto rimasi a studiare lo scenario che mi si presentava davanti gli occhi: un senso di calma tirata si presentò dentro di me, davanti a quella via vuota e immersa nel buio, investita da un leggero vento che trasportava con se l'umidità delle prime serate estive, già pronte a sommergere la città. Alzai gli occhi al cielo e notai sopra le nostre teste silenziose qualche nuvola passeggera che copriva le poche stelle che erano visibili. Lo scatto dell'accendino mi fece riabbassare il viso sulla strada, le mie narici si riempirono velocemente di fumo passivo, pungente e che sembrò scavare dentro i miei polmoni sperando di esaurirli in fretta.   
«Wooyoung..» tentai di iniziare un discorso trovandomi già distrutto da quel suo silenzio che tratteneva molte parole da dire, odiavi quando non c'era chiarezza fra le persone.  
«Sai perché non mi vedo in un futuro diverso dal presente?» chiese lasciando uscire elegantemente una cascata di fumo dalle sue labbra asimmetriche, forse le uniche che potessero rendere il fumo un gioco così attraente e innocente.  
«Perché sei diverso dalle persone? O almeno quelle che conosco»  
Sorrise per qualche istante, lo fece in modo dolce e inusuale, potei notare una sorta di fastidio in quel ghigno addolcito, probabilmente, dai suoi sentimenti per me.  
Il fumo della sigaretta creava disegni astratti nell'aria, andandosi a rivelare più denso solamente contro luce di quei lampioni casuali che seguivano uno ad uno ogni nostro passo. Lentamente si allontanava dai nostri passi silenziosamente, spostandosi come desiderava nel vuoto, senza peso, consistenza o forma, quasi lo invidiavo.  
«Come mai ci tieni così tanto a quella libreria?» domandai ancora, forse in modo insistente. Wooyoung tirò un angolo della bocca sospirando e rimanendo a pensare ad una risposta da dare, anche se non sembrò difficile da trovare.  
«La società dalla nostra generazione richiede preparazione: Vogliono che risolviamo dei problemi con soluzioni veloci, semplici ed efficaci, a basso costo. Esige da noi una concentrazione e risposta agli stimoli che ci circondano troppo alta, che io non posso sopportare. Non sono adatto alla vita normale dei nostri tempi, non credo riuscirò neppure a riprendere gli studi onestamente. Non credo di avere un futuro diverso da adesso perché non sarei capace di crearmelo.»  
Alle sue parole mi fermai in mezzo alla strada, mantenendo gli occhi fissi sui suoi per qualche istante, pieno di agonia in corpo.  
Non potevo provare le sue parole forse, ma le conoscevo bene, erano le stesse che sentii pronunciare a mia madre anni prima appena scoprì della malattia: Quella donna aveva lottato per anni a difendere la sua indipendenza, il suo carattere e il suo amore per la letteratura, uscendone sconfitta per una malattia. Rimase stanca, esaurita tant'è che accettò il suo presente e per paura dell'inadeguatezza, si arrese senza più energie.  
Wooyoung era destinato ad essere come lei ai miei occhi, finalmente potevo fare qualcosa, volevo portarlo al suo brillante futuro, qualunque esso fosse.   
Il ragazzo mi osservò qualche istante lasciando la sua sigaretta consumarsi, i suoi occhi mi guardarono con aria pentita, quasi dispiaciuta.   
Probabilmente stava chiedendo scusa in silenzio per essere così, ma a me andava bene. Mi avvicinai di qualche passo in silenzio, prendendo la cicca finita tra le sue dita e spegnendo la a terra sotto il piede. Al posto di essa ci intrufolai il mio indice, che venne afferrato subito di riflesso, mentre gli occhi scuri del ragazzo mi scrutavano avidamente nel profondo, nel loro silenzio inquietante.  
Non avevo esatte parole per confortarlo, ogni sillaba sarebbe risultata di troppo e senza senso, perciò mi appoggiai a qualcosa di sicuro, un muro solido che le nostre menti conoscevano meglio di chiunque altro:  
« "Sono certo, certissimo, che una persona che legge poesia si faccia sconfiggere meno facilmente di una che non la legge.»¹»  
Wooyoung mi rivolse un sorriso tenero e meno amareggiato rispetto al precedente. Portai una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandogli la pelle attorno alle sue labbra dolcemente, innamorato perso di lui in ogni suo unico e specifico dettaglio.  
Mi rendeva felice vederlo sorridere grazie a me, anche se era solo che alleviato leggermente da quella sua angoscia, era pur sempre qualcosa.  
«Mi citi anche Iosif Brodskij?»  
Domandò soffiando una risata da quelle perfette labbra che si ritrovava e annuii ricambiando la sua stessa espressione, congelandola nella mia memoria con un lieve bacio sulle labbra, esattamente dove gli spuntava un piccolo neo.  
«Sono capace di citarti tutti i secoli precedenti pur di esprimere i miei sentimenti per te», chiarii sussurrando sulle sue labbra dolcemente, volendo che quelle parole non uscissero da noi due, ma che anzi rimasero un silenzioso segreto personale, disperso nella notte fra il miscuglio del suo odore di fumo e il mio di Argano.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò, illuminando nella notte il suo viso dolce e angelico, pronto a farmi calmare ad ogni sguardo a lui rivolto.  
« Cos'altro mi citeresti?» chiese timidamente, curiosando avidamente nella mia mente, in cerca di rispondere e magari conforto.  
«Tutto ciò che vorresti sentirti dire.»,  
«Che mi farai sentire adeguato a tutto questo.».  
Rimasi a riflettere per qualche istante, mentre le mie dita giocavano velatamente con le sue, i nostri occhi si fondevano praticamente assieme e i nostri sorrisi non davano cenno di cedere.  
«"Caro me insoddisfatto, timoroso, indeciso, incostante, anacronistico, etereo, conflittuale, inadeguato, intempestivo, ti va una tregua?"²»  
Rise sinceramente alle mie parole, comparendo gaio davanti a me. Scosse il capo qualche istante felice:  
«Si, mi va.» risposte dolcemente, rimanendo aggrappato alla mia mano, come io alla sua, troppo terrorizzato di lasciarla andare e vedere quel sorriso svanire di nuovo nel suo senso di inadeguatezza.  
«Mi va di essere una parte di te», sussurrò appoggiando la fronte alla mia, facendomi intendere il vero significato delle parole che aveva appena pronunciato: gli avevo domandato di essere una parte di me, e mi stava bene. Sarebbe stata la parte di me che avrei dovuto amare incondizionatamente, mi sarei amato con tutto l'amore possibile, perché Wooyoung, ora, era un altro me.  
«Ma sono curioso, come farai?»   
Ci pensai qualche istante osservando i suoi occhi curiosi e asimmetrici, che donavano al suo viso un dettaglio personale.  
«Ti farò trovare il tuo posto nella società, ti dimostrerò che puoi vivere secondo le tue regole in quest'epoca, con me liberamente.»,  
«E dove sarebbe il mio posto?»,  
«Al mare.» risposi sorridendogli innamorato, sapendo già esattamente quale sarebbe stata la nostra meta, mi bastava solamente trovare i soldi per portare Wooyoung là.  
Mi sarebbero bastati un paio di giorni alla fine, speravo

Così mi ritrovai di nuovo davanti alla porta di legno laccata del solito appartamento universitario, ben conosciuto per le partite di poker.  
Tante volte avevo promesso a me stesso che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta li, ma i soldi scarseggiavano e i lavori senza una laurea si faticavano a presentarsi.  
Battei le nocche sulla superficie vecchia della porta, al suo interno, poco dopo si sentirono dei passi pigri sopra il legno del pavimento e subito dopo lo scricchiolio della porta che si apriva, rivelando un appartamento in parte affollato, adornato con birre e le finestre spalancate per far uscire il fumo di non si sa cosa. Procedetti con i miei passi all'interno salutando gli altri giocatori già seduti al tavolo. Avevo passato un paio di anni a frequentare quella compagnia, all'inizio controvoglia, ma ben presto riuscì a far amicizia con tutti i ragazzi presenti, non erano una così cattiva amicizia d'altronde.  
«È da un bel po' che non ti vediamo, ci stavamo preoccupando.», mi salutò così il più grande, uno studente della facoltà di legge, ormai all'ultimo anno. Era ironico vederlo lì a giocare a Poker, per tirarsi su soldi, ma lo era anche per te.   
Appena mi sedetti potei notare al tavolo un estraneo. Ci misi qualche istante a riconoscerlo ma potei ben vedere il coinquilino di Wooyoung seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo, che mi osservava quasi sorpreso dal vedermi li, e probabilmente io avevo la sua stessa espressione, sicuramente nessuno dei due si aspettava la presenza dell'altro lì.  
«Per cosa giochi questa volta? Alimenti o devi fare colpo su qualcuno?».  
La mia concentrazione sul viso conosciuto fu interrotta dalla domanda del ragazzo alla mia sinistra, già pronto a sistemare le carte con cura, accarezzandole coi polpastrelli fin troppo secchi e pieni di calli. Mi limitai a soffiare una risata sistemando le mie chips in pila davanti a me.  
«Direi entrambi, ma sono anche venuto a salutarvi, probabilmente sarà la mia ultima partita qua.»,  
«Allora giochiamo al meglio» proclamò un altro studente, iniziando così a dare le carte.  
Quella sera dovevo puntare a tutto, ad un prezzo fin troppo alto per me, ma avevo fiducia nella mia fortuna.   
Se era destino sarebbe filato tutto liscio e avrei ottenuto i soldi necessari per portare Wooyoung dove volevo. Non avevo neppure intenzione di fargli pagare una sola cosa, per me i soldi in futuro non sarebbero stati un problema, per lui si.   
Con un profondo respiro sollevai le carte e rimasi ad osservare la composizione, la partenza non era niente male, ma avrei comunque approfittato del mazzo nel mezzo per creare una scala migliore. Il primo lancio fu abbastanza basso, e nessuno decise di alzare il piatto finché non lo feci io, abbastanza sicuro delle mie mosse. La combinazione che ero riuscita a realizzare con le carte mi assicurava una vittoria al' 80%.  
Per il resto del gioco il mio viso rimase impassibile, come sempre, non azzardavo mai a fingere, non era nel mio stile e non volevo azzardare troppo perdendo così il premio, mentre gli altri bluffavano tranquillamente. Era molto chiaro ai tuoi occhi quando lo facevano, erano semplici gesti che venivano sbagliate: Le labbra contratte di uno che fingeva di essere in una difficile posizione con le carte per scoprire gli altri e vincerci contro, ma le sue sopracciglia rilassate lo tradivano; C'era quello che fingeva di pensare, osservando in basso a destra con gli occhi, quando di norma è automatico guardare in basso a sinistra. insomma, dettagli futili che rimanevo a cogliere in silenzio tra i vari ragazzi.  
Giro dopo giro il piatto si stava ingrandendo e man mano le persone si chiamavano fuori, sbuffando o lamentandosi di non aver portato abbastanza soldi, finché non rimanemmo in due, esattamente io e Seonghwa. Sapevo perfettamente che con quei soldi doveva pagare le bollette a Wooyoung, ma io dovevo salvarlo dalla sua situazione di isolamento. Quasi mi sentii il salvatore del ragazzo, e subito dopo, un enorme cretino.   
Ma Seonghwa non sembrava preoccupato della cosa e neppure io lo ero, impugnavo tranquillamente la mia scala reale senza mostrare nessuna espressione, così il gioco continuò finché il piatto fu pieno. Si raggiunse presto lo Show-down, ed entrambi scoprimmo le nostre carte, battei facilmente Seonghwa, che non parve turbato dalla perdita, anche se si trattava di una vincita consistente.  
Così, con fin troppa facilità, il premio andò a me, non mi finsi neppure stupito poiché n'ero stato così sicuro fin dall'inizio, che avevo già sentito nelle mie tasche la vincita.   
Ora potevo permettermi di aiutare Wooyoung, di passare qualche giorno assieme a lui nella sua tranquillità personale, senza creare disagi a nessuno.  
Lo avrei portato a Pohang, in uno di quei resort semplici e comodi in cui avevi passato la mia infanzia. Ormai il periodo estivo era arrivato e a me mancava solamente poco più di un mese per rimanere con Wooyoung.


	11. 𝐗𝐈

𝑺𝒂𝒏

Bussai alla porta del ragazzo di prima mattina, all'orario che avevamo prestabilito assieme. Erano da poco passate le 6 di mattina, ma si poteva già vedere chiaramente il sole sorto, che iniziava a riscaldare la città con i suoi primi raggi estivi, ci avrebbe fatto bene spostarci fuori città in quei primi giorni di caldo afoso, per respirare un po' da tutto e tutti. Wooyoung mi aprì la porta con già la mascherina in viso e il cappello che gli copriva metà volto, probabilmente ancora gonfio dal sonno.   
«Pronto?»  
domandai sorridendogli, mentre lui si appoggiava fiaccamente allo stipite della porta in legno, sbuffando sotto la stoffa nera, proprio come i bambini svogliati. Sorrisi allungando la mano per accarezzargli un braccio, facendogli cenno di muoverci.   
Il viaggio in aereo non durò molto, si trattò di un ora scarsa di volo, con attesa inutile in aeroporto per i vari controlli e procedure, ma appena uscimmo dalla struttura di Pohang, il vento ci diede il ben venuto velocemente, avvolgendoci di colpo e sollevando il cappello del compagno, che riuscì ad afferrare prontamente.   
«Grazie», borbottò Wooyoung con messo sorriso in viso.   
Sembrava soddisfatto di come si presentava la giornata: soleggiata, con vento fresco e soprattutto con nessun tifone in arrivo, era ancora presto come stagione, avrebbero iniziato a presentarsi da inizio luglio, ma io sarei già partito.  
«Prima tappa?»  
mi chiese curioso Wooyoung, mentre lottava per spostarsi i capelli dal viso. Sorrisi al ragazzo prendendolo per mano e avvicinandomi alla zona dei taxi, chiamandone uno.   
«Prima di tutto lasciamo le cose in hotel, poi andiamo a far colazione»,  
«Ormai è ora di pranzo» si lamentò il moro salendo nel taxi dopo aver caricato i vostri borsoni.  
«Allora aspetteremo pranzo»  
sospirai girando gli occhi divertito dalle piccole lamentele del ragazzo che si perse ben presto ad osservare fuori dal finestrino, totalmente ammaliato dall'oceano brillante. Io, in contemporanea, non riuscivo a distogliere il mio sguardo dai suoi lineamenti, tentando disperatamente di imprimermi nella memoria tutti gli istanti di quel giorno, di lui, di noi assieme che vivevamo qualche giorno in pace.

Arrivammo in mezz'ora scarsa all'hotel che ci avrebbe ospitati, appena scesi dalla macchina potei risentire a pieni polmoni quell'odore che mi era divenuto familiare per molti anni, come una seconda casa nella mia infanzia. Mi immersi per qualche secondo nei ricordi mezzi svaniti della mia infanzia lì, quando venni portato alla realtà da un peso sulla spalla: il capo di Wooyoung era adagiato li, che si lamentava leggermente per la fame e per il sonno della alzataccia, non potei che sorridere a quelle sue lamentele che lo seguivano da quella mattina, non sapeva quanto significasse per me quel luogo ed essere li con lui, forse era meglio così, perché volevo che diventasse un ricordo nostro in modo genuino e non forzatamente.   
«Sistemiamo le cose e andiamo a cercare un posto dove mangiare»,  
Gli proposi accompagnandolo con un braccio attorno alla sua vita, fin dentro alla struttura.  
Non ci mettemmo molto a trovare un buon ristorante di carne e pesce sul lungo mare, già pieno di turisti e persone totalmente immerse nella personale vita e vacanza, come noi due d'altronde. Wooyoung mangiò di gusto sotto il mio sguardo, coprendosi la bocca ogni tanto, come se si ricordasse di dover tornare ad essere composto e nascondere la bocca sbrodolata di salsa, con una chela in mano della sua aragosta. Non sarebbe mai potuto vivere nei vari locali lussuosi dove ero cresciuto io, e forse quel suo aspetto mi piaceva, era un dettaglio più rustico e attraente che potessi trovare in lui, oltre al fatto che ogni tanto si lasciava uscire da quelle labbra bellissime qualche imprecazione. Wooyoung era la persona più umana che avevo fin ora conosciuto, forse sullo stesso piano di mia madre: sapeva cosa gli piaceva, si conosceva, faceva ciò che si sentiva di fare e non si spingeva mai oltre le sue forze, conosceva il suo posto e voleva affermarlo, rimanendoci.  
«Non mangi?»,  
mi chiese accennando un movimento con il capo verso il mio piatto, ancora mezzo pieno in confronto al suo.  
«Si, stavo pensando»,  
«A cosa?»,   
Glielo dovevo dire? ma si, perché no.  
«A mia madre, me la ricordi molto.»  
«Oh, il complesso di Edipo», commentò senza staccarsi dal suo cibo  
«Solo che con te è andato al contrario» risi a quel suo commento, coprendomi il viso con una mano per aver riso a volume troppo alto.  
«Beh, anche con te»,  
«Touchè», commentò il moro indicandomi con il coltello.  
«Scherzi a parte, perché te la ricordo?», domandò di nuovo, ma questa volta si ricompose, pulendosi mani e bocca per prestare totale attenzione alle mie parole  
«Non, saprei, hai la sua stessa dolcezza..»  
«Mi dai dell'effeminato?» mi interruppe scherzosamente, ma come risposta ebbe solo un mio sbuffo e lui mi fece cenno id procedere   
«Grazie a lei mi sono appassionato ai libri, aveva la tua stessa mente, era portatissima per la poesia e amava alla follia l'idea di poter essere chi voleva, dove voleva e come voleva, quando, a modo suo. Era una vera forza della natura. Mio padre fin da piccolo mi parlava di come, nei primi mesi assieme, lei fosse tutta riservata, si tratteneva per paura di non piacere a lui, di rivelare quella parte personale con lui. Ma poi imparò a fidarsi ciecamente di lui, mio padre fu per lei un grande aiuto, senza di lui il mondo non avrebbe mai conosciuto la meraviglia che era mia madre.»,  
«Le è successo qualcosa?» probabilmente aveva fatto caso a come ne parlassi al passato.  
«É morta di un tumore, le ha strappato tutta la sua vita giorno dopo giorno, lasciandone un guscio vuoto, arreso a quella malattia.»  
Wooyoung rimase ad osservarmi in silenzio, probabilmente capendo il perché volessi aiutarlo a trovare il suo posto, era intelligente come ragazzo, sicuramente lo aveva inteso. Avevo ritrovato il mio primo amore in lui, come potevo permettergli di nascondersi? di zittirsi da solo quando conosceva la potenza che nascondeva in se? Avrebbe fatto una fine tragica senza di me, lo sentivo in ogni punto del mio corpo. Le dita delicate del ragazzo raggiunsero le mie poco dopo, accarezzandole dolcemente, anche se sporche ancora di salsa in alcuni punti, sorrisi genuinamente a quel dettaglio, che feci passare tranquillamente, stringendo la su mano. Non ci vollero troppe parole fra voi per rincuorarti, ormai lo avevi accettato anche se la sua persona non era mai scomparsa da te, proprio quella che mi fece agire in modo impulsivo con i sentimenti nei confronti di Wooyoung, ignaro di tutto, o almeno fino a quel momento.  
«Sono onorato di rispecchiare una donna così importante.»  
Le sue parole raggiunsero le mie recchie con sorpresa, il suo sorriso delicato mi rincuorò subito, nel petto provai una sorta di morsa che mi condusse sul punto di piacere, ma non lo feci, perché non ne avevo realmente motivo. Avrei potuto piangere per disperazione e angoscia, ma non provai nulla di tutto ciò, era più una felicità nostalgica, che non provavo da troppi anni e mi trovai a mio agio, quella frase mi fece sereno senza nessuna fatica in più. Mi piaceva veramente molto quel dettaglio.   
«Beh, quali sono i piani di oggi? mi hai portato in piena settimana, perciò dovrai avere idee molto precise.» e Wooyoung ci aveva azzeccato in pieno effettivamente, avevi scelto varie attività per dimostrargli che li si sarebbe trovato il suo angolo di mondo.  
«Si, innanzi tutto voglio portarti in un luogo prestigioso»,  
«Cioè?»,  
«Se ti pulisci le mani possiamo pagare e andare»,  
Proposi sorridendogli e lui subito si mise a pulirsi le mani decentemente. Entrambi sazi dal pranzo consistente camminammo all'ombra delle varie vie con calma per smaltire il pranzo e per godervi un po' l'aria fresca che si infiltrava fra i viali, rincorreva le persone, le avvolgeva trasportando con se l'abbrezza marine che riempiva i polmoni di sana aria estiva. Ci volle un po' prima di arrivare alla meta, con un po’ di salite però arrivammo davanti alla facoltà di lettere della città, una delle più prestigiose del paese.   
Appena ci fermammo davanti all'ingrasso dell'immenso edificio, mi voltai per osservare l'espressione di Wooyoung, trovandolo ovviamente affascinato da tutto ciò che lo circondava, immobile davanti a quel suo sogno, probabilmente. Azzardai a prenderlo a braccetto per accompagnarlo dentro.  
«I corsi inizieranno ad ottobre e le iscrizioni saranno aperte da metà luglio, con un paio di esami, ma credo che tu possa passarli tranquillamente.»  
I passi rimbombavano nell'atrio immenso del salone d'entrata che ci dava il benvenuto con il suo pavimento in marmo, i muri decorati con stile barocco, pronti a portare indietro nel tempo, la sala era allestita con qualche panca e con qualche studente sparso a farsi gli affari suoi. Quella facoltà era stata una delle mie prime scelte nella lista di università, ma l'avevo bocciato poiché non mi avrebbe portato a nessuno dei miei obbiettivi, anche se mio padre aveva molti agganci li dentro, ma probabilmente Wooyoung sarebbe entrato tranquillamente anche senza nessun aiuto.  
«Non mi potrei mai permettere una scuola del genere.»,  
«Con una borsa di studio?»,  
«Forse..» mormorò il moro sovrappensiero, perso ad osservare i ragazzi raggruppati davanti al tabellone dei risultati ed orari, che gli mancasse tutto quello?   
Lo sguardo di Wooyoung era vuoto, silenzioso, appesantito dalle sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate in un'espressione di angoscia e nostalgia.   
«Che effetto ti fa?»   
Domandai mentre gentilmente riprendevo a camminare, volendogli far girare un po' la struttura. Ma Wooyoung non mi rispose, si perse semplicemente con lo sguardo ad osservare i corridoi, il loro colore e dettagli realizzati in passato con estrema cura, mantenuti altrettanto bene, in modo che potessero fare rivivere ai moderni un aria vissuta.  
Non potemmo far altro che passare da un ala all'altra dell'edificio, sotto le colonne, gli archi, i quadri antichi, tutto illuminato dalla luce calda che irrompeva dai finestroni ai lati delle mura, affievolita dalla loro antichità.   
«É molto bello come posto»   
Commentò in fine, al termine del vostro giro turistico le la facoltà, ma il suo sguardo non era mutato molto, era rimasto serio fino a quel punto.  
«Ma?»   
Wooyoung mi rivolse uno sguardo di triste dolcezza, velato da una stanchezza diversa di quella fisica.  
«Non posso vivere in un posto solo, così, San..»   
«Lo so. Lo stai già facendo in quella libreria, io voglio dartene altri, molti altri, così tanti che vedrai solamente luoghi per te.»   
Volevo creargli una sua città, vista e vissuta a modo suo, sapevo che era possibile e non volevo arrendermi finché non ci sarei riuscito. Così scesi con la mano sulla sua, intrecciando dolcemente le nostre mani, portandole poi al mio petto, riprendendo a camminare tranquillamente fuori dalla facoltà di Lettere, con calma gli avresti fatto scoprire il suo mondo, solo suo, avvolto e nascosto nel suo stesso silenzio personale in cui si rifugiava spesso.

Le nostre suole si consumavano lentamente ad ogni nostro passo compiuto, sfilando tranquillamente sul pavimento delle vie della cittadina affacciata sul mare.   
Il vento ancora non dava segni di cedere, correva insistente per i vicoli e sulle strade, accompagnando a braccetto i turisti, per quel giorno soleggiato.   
Io e Wooyoung ci fermammo in un bar di una via secondario, piccolo e rustico. In passato ero abituato a incontrarmi lì con i miei amici del mare, a mangiare il gelato e ad osservare i più grandi, come mio zio, a giocare ad azzardo o biliardo nella saletta affianco al bancone, ancora nello stesso punto in cui mi ricordavo. Non era cambiato nulla in quel posto: le pareti ancora imbiancate erano ricoperte di crepe e di mille foto e poster di gente sconosciuta; la TV era appesa in un angolo sempre accesa sui canali di sport. Ci sedemmo ad uno dei tavoli di ferro appena fuori dalle scale d'entrata, giusto per rimanere in compagnia del vento.   
Entrai ed uscii velocemente per ordinare, sedendomi poi con un profondo respiro sulla sedia ben incastrata fra le mattonelle del pavimento, non potei che appoggiare il viso alla mano per ammirare la semplice via riempita di bancarelle e negozi di luogo e turistici.   
«Conosci bene questo posto?»   
Wooyoung mi stava osservando sorridendo dolcemente e non potei mentirgli ancora a lungo, anche se avevo fin dal momento solo omesso.  
«Molto, ci ho passato la mia infanzia, estati intere, prima di trasferirmi in Germania.»,  
«É un bel posto, rilassante».  
Fui felice di sentire quelle parole da parte del ragazzo, alla fine volevi aiutarlo a star bene, a trovare la sua serenità. Mi misi ad ammirare un altro po' i suoi lineamenti, ora ancora più diversi di qualche ora prima: sembravano mutare sotto la luce, modellarsi alle sue emozioni e al luogo dove lo ammiravi, Wooyoung era molto espressivo anche senza volerlo.  
«Mi trasmette un'energia positiva questo luogo, serenità e tranquillità. Dovevo venirci più spesso, ma invece non ci sono mai riuscito, me ne dimenticavo.» mormorai soffiando una risata mentre la barista ci porse l'ordine sul tavolino.  
«Come fai?»,  
«Cosa?»,  
«A stare così tranquillo. Intendo, se qua ti trovi così bene, come hai fatto a dimenticartene per questi anni? Tanto da venirci solo ora? Io non mi scorderei mai di un luogo del genere e cercherei di venirci sempre.»  
Il tono di Wooyoung sembrò quasi scocciato, che stessi mentendo? No, amavo quel posto, avevo così tanti ricordi a me cari trascorsi in quelle vie che era impensabile che io mentissi.   
Bevetti un sorso della coca prima di schioccare le mie labbra fra di loro e rispondere al ragazzo.  
« Conosci le 50 Massime di Schopenhauer, esattamente "L'arte di essere felici"?», Wooyoung mi osservò non capendo io punto del mio discorso.  
«Quelle cinquanta massime non ti insegnano come essere felice, ossia come ti aspetteresti di trovare nel libro, sennò andrebbero contro il pensiero del filosofo. Invece ti insegnano ad accettare la parte meno marcia della vita, a sopravvivere con quel poco.  
Per quanto tu sappia che esistono cose, luoghi o persone che ti fanno stare bene, finché riuscirai a vivere secondo quelle Massime, non sentirai mai la necessità di ricorrere ad una cosa specifica sempre, saprai trovare la serenità e felicità nel quotidiano, nel personale, nella calma e nella rabbia. Così facendo non ti accorgerai che non sei stato con tale persona o in tale luogo per tot tempo. No, quando sarai nel tuo posto felice, allora capirai che effettivamente ce l'hai fatta anche senza di esso, perché hai accettato e imparato a vivere secondo L'arte di essere felici.»  
Un colpo di vento si alzò di colpo scompigliando i capelli miei e del ragazzo che era ancora seduto davanti a me con un sorriso in viso, appena accennato, come una carezza. Non disse molto, si limitò a soffiare una risata allargando il sorriso, mentre le sue dita scorrevano fra o suoi capelli, spostandoli indietro, via dal viso, e scoprendo il suo taglio fresco.  
«Schopenhauer non mi ha mai interessato più di tanto.»  
«Certo, perché non è del '900.»   
Commentai sarcastico bevendo un altro sorso dal bicchiere, mentre Wooyoung mi zittì con un occhiata via delle sue, quelle infastidite ma che ammettevano di aver torto.  
«Dovresti leggeremo le sue Massime, ne ho fatte molte, su vari argomenti, potrebbero interessarti.»,   
«Mi lascerai il libro?» chiese di getto,  
«Si.» risposi io altrettanto di getto, dimenticandomi di non possedere più quel libro ormai da anni, custodendolo in Germania.  
Le ore precedenti alla cena le spendemmo a girare per le vie della cittadina, fermandoci ogni tanto a qualche libreria o locale dove a Wooyoung cadeva l'occhio. La sua curiosità correva attraverso le vetrine e le varie vie, scontrandosi sempre con negozietti piccoli e rustici, privati e personali, scovò così una piccola libreria, costituita di una stanza stipata di vecchi volumi ingialliti, coperti di un lieve stato di polvere, simbolo che ogni tanto quei libri venivano ripresi in mano, probabilmente dal proprietario stesso. Entrammo salutando il signore ed io dovetti tenere la mascherina per non iniziare a starnutire a raffica a causa della allergia, non amavi quei luoghi polverosi, ma Wooyoung n'era attratto naturalmente, sembrava avere quasi un radar per certi buchi.  
Si mise ad osservare in silenzio tutti i libri incastrati nelle librerie barcollanti di legno, i suoi occhi correvano avidi sui titoli delle copertine. Era divertente osservarlo perché chinava il capo totalmente a destra per leggere meglio i nomi di autori e dei titoli sbiaditi, ogni tanto tirava gli occhi non capendo subito la parola che aveva letto, a volte arricciava le labbra non trovando di suo gusto quel tema, mentre spalancava gli occhi leggermente perché aveva trovato qualcosa di interessante, allora a quel punto tornava dritto e con le sue dita accarezzava il bordo della copertina, agganciandoci l'indice appena sopra per inclinare il libro ed estrarlo dallo scaffale. Le sue mani sostenevano i fogli rilegati con cura, accarezzando come sempre le pagine, girandole delicatamente, i suoi occhi non scorrevano sulle parole, ma sui bordi in cerca di segni vitali, speranzoso di trovare qualche traccia della vita passata di qualcuno. Se non trovava nulla, semplicemente, lo riponeva al suo posto con un piccolo sospiro, si annotava il nome nelle note del cellulare e procedeva.   
Quel piccolo rito di Wooyoung mi era ormai familiare, sapevo i vari passaggi, le sue espressioni e azioni, le avevo scrutate e imparate così assiduamente che, quel ricordo, non mi avrebbe lasciato per moltissimi anni.  
«Trovato qualcosa?»   
Chiesi ad una certa, dopo aver notato il ragazzo ben interessato, già da un paio di minuti, su un libro che sembrava quasi nuovo, più di altri almeno. Dopo essermi avvicinato al moro, mi abbassai leggermente con il busto per leggere il titolo: Non lo avevo mai sentito nominare, ed era in inglese, cosa che mi stupì dato che il ragazzo non possedeva una grande competenza della lingua.  
« Ursula K. Le Guin, "Quelli che si allontanano da Omelas"»   
«Di cosa parla?» chiesi sporgendoti ad osservare le pagine: non era numerose, anzi, meno di una ventina, in formato tascabile e sottili. Era un racconto breve, accompagnato da qualche illustrazione ogni due o tre pagine, era veramente carino e interessante.  
«A quanto capito di una città Utopistica»   
Mi rispose Wooyoung chiudendo il libricino e tenendolo in mano, deciso a comprarlo, lo intesi del suo sguardo che tornò sui libri, scorrendo altri titoli, ma nessuno catturò la sua attenzione come quel piccolo volume rosa cenere avvolto dalle sue mani maschili, che lo trattavano con un riguardo gentile, quasi femminile, accarezzando e il bordo ogni tanto delicatamente.  
Non mi accorsi di quanto tempo sprecammo io e Wooyoung li dentro, ma fatto sta che dovetti persuaderlo con la cena per farlo uscire. Comprammo entrambi un paio di libri interessanti, per poi metterceli sottobraccio e tornare alla nostra vita moderna. Rivolsi più volte degli sguardi al più piccolo, che sembrava rilassato ora che aveva visto quel luogo.  
Così capii come Wooyoung già fosse capace di individuare certi posti, erano come le sue isole felici disseminate in giro per il mondo, le conosceva come me io percepivo le mie, e si rifugiava al loro interno, volendo stare nel suo personale spazio, che fosse da solo o con te, non importava. Forse quel suo lato era proprio ciò che lo bloccava dal procedere e dall'ambientarsi nella società: sapeva di poter fuggire sempre e lo faceva in continuazione.  
Probabilmente stavo sbagliando tutto, lo aiutavo solo ad allinearsi di più, ma cosa potevo fare per tirarlo fuori da quella situazione?   
Quella sera cenammo e ci sistemammo comodamente in camera, sotto le coperte del nostro letto matrimoniale.  
Mentre Wooyoung era impegnato sul suo cellulare, io, curiosando, lessi velocemente quel libricino rosa cenere che aveva comprato quel pomeriggio con me. Fu una lettura interessante, che mi permise forse di trovare la soluzione al mio problema di quel giorno.  
«È bello questo racconto»   
Commentai una volta che il moro abbassò il cellulare dal suo viso, rivolgendomi uno sguardo curioso, segnato da un sopracciglio alzato e il suo sguardo vagò tra il mio e il libro.  
«Si?»,  
«Si, potrebbe interessarti»,   
Non dissi molto altro, Wooyoung allungò avidamente la mano verso il volume, aprendolo in fretta e concentrandosi sulle parole per intendere, ma si arrese e mi chiese aiuto dopo dieci minuti.  
«Vieni qui.»  
Lo invitai sorridendo ad accomodarsi fra le mie braccia e appena ci fu, iniziai a leggere il libro, traducendo frase per frase nel modo più accurato possibile, mentre le dita del più giovane mi accarezzavano la pelle dell'avambraccio, intento a tenere sollevato il viso sui nostri visi.  
«[...] Tutti sanno che è lì, tutti gli abitanti di Omelas. Alcuni sono venuti a vederlo, altri si accontentano di sapere che è lì. Tutti sanno che deve stare lì.  
Alcuni di loro comprendono perché, e alcuni no; ma tutti capiscono che la  
loro gioia, la bellezza della loro città, la tenerezza delle loro amicizie, la  
salute dei loro figli, la saggezza dei loro dotti, l'abilità dei loro fabbricanti,  
perfino l'abbondanza dei loro raccolti e il benigno clima dei loro cieli,  
dipendono interamente dall' abominevole infelicità di quel bambino.  
[...] Scambiare tutto il bene e la grazia di ogni vita di Omelas per quel piccolo  
unico miglioramento: gettare via la felicità di migliaia di persone per la  
possibilità di renderne felice una sola: questo significherebbe veramente  
lasciar entrare il rimorso tra quelle mura.»   
Lessi lentamente quel passaggio, soffermandomi però molto di più sulla fine. Al termine della lettura le mie dita scivolarono fra i capelli del moro, su cui lasciai un piccolo bacio sulla sua fronte, mentre la sua mano ancora accarezzava il mio braccio delicatamente.  
«Ti è piaciuto?» domandai appoggiando la guancia sul suo capo lasciandoti coccolare dalle sue attenzioni.  
«Si, a te?»,  
«Molto.»,  
«Come lo hai inteso?»,  
Sospirai pensandoci un momento prima di rispondere.  
«L'ho inteso come lo intenderei per te»,  
«Cioè?»  
«Cioè che devi uscire dalla tua utopia, dal tuo Omelas, perché è basata su qualcosa di marcio: Hai creato la tua utopia, la tua isola felice in quei vari luoghi nascosti su una realtà crudele o triste, ossia la tua inadeguatezza.»  
Wooyoung fermò la mano sul mio polso, accerchiandolo con le sue dita delicatamente, come per aggrapparsi a me, non volendo che continuassi a parlare, ma lo feci, gli serviva uno scossone da quel suo mondo finto.  
«Te ne devi allontanare, devi andartene da Omelas per vivere bene.»  
Mormorai quelle ultime parole lasciandogli un secondo bacio sulla fronte, che lo spinse ad arricciare il naso, accompagnato da una leggera carezza delle mie dita sulla sua guancia, lo sfiorai come se avessi paura di rovinarlo, volendolo proteggere da qualunque male che lo volesse colpire, dal suo male, dalla sua parte marcia.  
Lo avrei protetto in quel momento e nel futuro, anche se da lontano nella mia amata Germania, ma lo avrei tenuto a me come il fiore più delicato della vita terrena.


	12. 𝐗𝐈𝐈

𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈

Il mattino seguente venni svegliato dal calore proveniente da un corpo, appena aprii gli occhi vidi davanti a me il viso di San, sorridente e appena sveglio come me, i suoi occhi erano leggermente gonfi sotto, proprio nel punto in cui accarezzai la pelle, delicatamente con il pollice.   
«Buon giorno» mormorò il moro sopra di me, con un leggero sorriso stampato sulle labbra rosee, le stesse che baciarono le mie, al contrario secche e solcate da piccoli tagli. Mi trattenne tra sé e il cuscino qualche istante, accompagnando le mie labbra in una lenta danza, rialzandosi da me solamente quando si sentì soddisfatto del bacio ottenuto. Il mio capo si sollevò dal cuscino appena il ragazzo si spostò e si alzò, solo in quel momento notai come si fosse già vestito, perciò non era sveglio da molto, il primo pensiero che mi balzò in mente furono i suoi occhi: perché erano gonfi se era già sveglio da molto?   
Voltai il mio sguardo verso la schiena del moro, concentrato a mettersi i calzini mentre, rialzandomi dal materasso, potei ben sentire la stoffa staccarmi dalle braccia sudate, forse troppo, era stata una notte calda, soprattutto perché mi ero addormentato fra le braccia di San, come se nulla fosse, anche dopo le sue parole riguardanti ad Omelas.   
«Oggi ci spostiamo a Busan e verso sera prenderemo il treno per spostarci verso le montagne.».  
Le sue parole mi sorpresero distraendomi dai pensieri, non capì subito il perché di quello spostamento avventato, tanto meno verso le montagne.  
«Verso le montagne? come mai?»,  
«Abbiamo da visitare molto in poco tempo, abbiamo necessità di spostarci velocemente.»,  
«A Busan cosa c'è che ti interessa?»,  
«Molti musei, parti di città che mi piacerebbe visitare con te..», mi rispose in quel modo naturale, accompagnando le parole con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.  
«Parli come se non avessimo tempo, sarebbe carino fare con calma, no?»,  
«No, voglio questa settimana solo per noi, voglio riempirla di cose nostre» mi sussurrò sulle labbra dopo essersi voltato contro il mio viso per adagiare un bacio sulle mie labbra, zittendomi dolcemente con quel gesto. Mi limitai a sorridere e ad annuire con il capo a San prima di decidermi ad alzarmi per sistemarmi con i soliti abiti comodi da viaggio. Mi svegliai definitivamente quando mi dovetti alzare dal letto, abbandonando quel meraviglioso materasso su cui avevo dormito molto bene, mi ero riposato totalmente quella notte, anche se le parole di San della sera prima mi avevano sconvolto, erano entrate come un tarlo nella mia testa ed ora giravano in modo silenzioso lì, nel vuoto più assoluto presente di mattina.   
Lo spostamento e il viaggio in treno trascorsero come momenti fugaci, alla stessa velocità del paesaggio esterno della costa. Ero seduto di fronte al ragazzo, con un tavolino in mezzo a noi due su cui erano appoggiati i nostri libri, uno sopra all'altro. Sorrisi a quella immagine, notando in quel momento come in pochi mesi entrambi avevamo affrontato una crescita assieme. Era terrificante pensare a come uno sconosciuto casuale, nel giro di poco, potesse diventare una figura così importante per te. Ero felice di averlo incontrato. Ammirai in silenzio quei due volumi adagiati l'un al altro, rivedendo in esse noi due, alzai poi lo sguardo verso il ragazzo che era perso ad osservare l'oceano fuori dal vetro.  
«Chissà se ci diremo addio su un treno.»   
Commentai ironico con un sorriso sulle labbra, ma non cogliendo nessun cambiamento nella postura o nell'espressione di San, mi zittii. Le mie labbra non sopportarono ancora a lungo il sorriso, che lasciai morire lentamente studiando il volto serio del ragazzo, cupo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre con l'indice accarezzava il bordo del suo mento, immerso nei suoi pensieri con quello sguardo vitreo da morto.  
«Siamo capaci di tutto noi due.»   
Esordì un paio di minuti dopo, riprendendo vita sotto il mio sguardo, riacquistando il sorriso, colore sulle guance e vitalità. Non chiesi nulla in quel viaggio a San, non commentai quei minuti passati in silenzio, né chiesi spiegazioni per i suoi pensieri privati.   
Il viaggio durò un paio di ore abbondanti e raggiungemmo la città in piena mattinata, all'ora di pranzo. La città ci accolse con il sole, le sue spiagge colorate e le folle di turisti che si muovevano in simbiosi l'un con l'altro, come se si fossero messe d'accordo su chi faceva cosa.   
Lo sguardo di San continuava a ricadere sul suo orologio da quando scendemmo dal treno, sembrava impaziente, molto e mi metteva soggezione, tant'è che mi sentii costretto a chiedergli cosa dovessimo fare di preciso quel giorno.  
«Musei o città?» mi chiese solamente rivolgendomi un enorme sorriso, fermandosi al lato di una strada, accanto ad un parchetto verde.  
«Cosa?»  
«Vuoi girare per musei o per la città?», mi domandò di nuovo, senza darmi il contesto o altro, semplicemente mi prese a braccetto attendendo una mia risposta, accompagnandomi nel mentre al ristorante. C'erano molti dettagli in quei pochi giorni di viaggio che non mi erano indifferenti: perché pagava tutto lui? perché ci spostavamo così a raffica se avevamo ancora un mese abbondante da passare assieme? insomma, avremmo avuto il tempo di visitare tutto con calma in quel mese, eppure San era nervoso e bisognoso di fare tutto in quei giorni. Ma un altro pensiero, da quella mattina, non mi aveva lasciato la mente: Aveva pianto quella mattina?  
«Quindi?», mi riprese stringendo a sé il mio braccio, mentre seguivo il suo passo sostenuto fino al ristorante scelto per il pranzo di quel giorno.  
«Entrambi», commentai io sorridendo.  
Se San aveva così bisogno di girare come una trottola per vedere più cose possibili assieme, fermarlo, rallentarlo lo avrebbe solo fatto che agitare, peggiorare la sua condizione, ed essendo sconosciuta a me, volevo evitarlo, perciò lo avrei accompagnato, rincorso, in quella settimana assieme.   
Appena fummo accomodati al nostro tavolo, potemmo distrarci qualche istante da noi stessi per osservare il menù del luogo. In quei minuti personali la mia testa non si fermò un solo istante, la mia ansia mi fece pensare cose assurde, deducendo forse una possibile verità: Se San aveva pianto di prima mattina era per qualcosa legato probabilmente al suo personale e non a te, perciò avrebbe dovuto ricevere qualche messaggio.. possibile che avesse discusso con il padre? Oppure era solo nervoso per la partenza, potevo capirlo. Forse tutta quella fretta con cui stava svolgendo la vacanza era proprio per la sua paura di lasciare qualcosa indietro, intimorito dal non riuscire a farlo, ma era impossibile. Non mi piacevano quei pensieri confusionari, pieni di ansia e angoscia poiché non sapevo se fossero giusti od errati. Avevo la paura di domandare al ragazzo quale fosse la verità, del perché tutte quelle fughe da un luogo all'altro.  
Da quella mattina, alla vista dei suoi occhi gonfi, non pensavo più che tutto il viaggio fosse per aiutare me, ma si era trasformato in una via di fuga dal futuro che attendeva San, come se quella settimana servisse a contenere tutti i viaggi futuri a cui avrebbe dovuto rinunciare trasferendosi in Germania.   
«Pronto?» mi chiese il ragazzo con un sorriso in viso prima di chiamare un cameriere per ordinare. Mangiammo entrambi qualcosa di semplice e veloce poiché San era impaziente di portarmi al Busan Museum di arte contemporanea. Non mi intendevo molto di arte, ma lui si, ed ebbe la pazienza di accompagnarmi per le sale a braccetto, spiegarmi filo per segno le opere, gli autori e la storia che c'era celata dietro a tutto il lavoro. Certe volte la sua voce era l'unico suono nella stanza, altre volte veniva sovrastata da quelle delle guide e dai gruppi, ma io rimanevo fedele alla sua voce, rilassante e melodiosa, concentrato nel coglierne il più possibile i suoni e le sfaccettature, in modo da ricordarmene per gli anni futuri. Le sale si prestavano a conservare anni di arte coreana, cinese, vietnamita e molto altro, racchiudendo le opere moderne più importanti e conosciute a livello globale. Mi venne la pelle d'oca al pensiero di essere in presenza di qualcosa, non un oggetto, ma un'arte, così importante da essere conosciuta ovunque. Anche a me sarebbe piaciuto puntare a quello, al riuscire a creare un concetto così bene espresso da riuscire a raggiungere tutto e tutti.  
Sarebbe stato interessante riuscirci con la poesia, come Baudelaire fece in passato, esprimendo il proprio dolore universale in tal modo da coinvolgere il resto del mondo, magari avrei raggiunto anche San in Germania. Rivolsi uno sguardo fugace al ragazzo, stringendo un suo braccio a me in silenzio, mentre i miei pensieri tornarono a quella mattina. Il pensiero che avesse pianto mi tormentava e non potei più trattenermi.  
«Questa mattina hai pianto?»,  
sussurrai timidamente, mentre le nostre figure intaccabili stavano in piedi di fronte ad un quadro di Yang Dal-suk; Da parte di San sentii semplicemente un sospiro ad alta voce, ma non aggiunse altro, semplicemente mi strinse una mano, accompagnandomi gentilmente nella sala successiva. Era il suo modo per chiedermi di non preoccuparmi, che andava tutto bene e non era stato niente. Lo sapevo per certo? no. Ma volevo pensarla in quel modo, troppo impaurito per affrontare anche i suoi di sentimenti oltre ai miei.  
Usciti dal museo d'arte tirammo entrambi un sospiro, abbastanza stanchi dalla moltitudine di elementi che avevamo visto all'interno del museo.  
«Non sarei resistito un secondo di più li dentro» commentai sorridendo soddisfatto della visita e abbastanza sfinito, la mia testa aveva iniziato a riempirsi e i miei occhi ormai avevano raggiunto la stanchezza ottimale per smettere di osservare adeguatamente la mostra.  
«Beh, allora stiamo un po all'aria aperta» propose san rialzandosi dal muretto di pietra, dove si sporcò leggermente i pantaloni neri di bianco, difatti, quasi di riflesso, allungai la mano per colpire la stoffa e togliere il bianco di troppo, ma San non poté che guardarmi con aria soddisfatta, scherzando sull'azione appena accaduta.  
«Non mi hai mai toccato così»  
Mormorò spavaldamente a pochi millimetri dal mio viso: mi aveva avvicinato a sé agilmente, avvolgendo le sue dita fredde attorno al mio polso, in modo da potermi attirare a se.  
La mia reazione naturale fu arrossire visibilmente in viso, soffiando una risata subito dopo abbastanza imbarazzato dalla sua vicinanza. Erano pochi i momenti in cui San era stato così diretto in pubblico con me, ed io non c'ero ancora minimamente abituato, forse dovevo ancora addirittura entrare nella mentalità di provare dei sentimenti, ricambiati, verso qualcuno.  
«Meglio andare prima che la tua fantasia corra troppo», risposi ricomponendomi e sfilando il polso dalla sua presa, allontanandomi leggermente da lui, che era intento a ridersela sotto i baffi, come se nulla fosse e un po mi stava dando fastidio.  
I nostri passi andavano all'unisono: uno e due, uno e due, uno e due.. spediti e silenziosi uno a fianco all'altro, pronti a spostarsi legati come da un filo, nessuno dei due perdeva il ritmo un solo istante e, se ci si fermava, lo facevamo assieme, rallentando e poi accostando in un luogo privato. Iniziai forse a perdere il passo di San quando il ragazzo iniziò ad entrare ed uscire da varie vie secondarie della città, evitando le strade principali e gli occhi indiscreti. La figura slanciata di San percorreva quasi a memoria quelle vie, girando ogni angolo con sicurezza e velocità, fino a sparirmi completamente dalla vista. Quando girai l'angolo a destra davanti a me trovai semplicemente una scala in cemento, colorata su ogni gradino; mi avvicinai al primo, iniziando così a salirne altri, uno dopo l'altro. I miei occhi erano fissi su di essi: ogni scalino era colorato come la copertina di un libro, i titoli scritti sul fianco e sul davanti, proprio sotto i miei piedi, le fiancate delle case invece erano dipinte in modo da sembrare scaffali, qualcuno con uno spazietto in cui erano riposti alcuni vecchi libri. Ne rimasi affascinato, incantato, catturato da quel piccolo e semplice angolo colorato. Mi osservai in giro, ricordandomi qualche istante dopo di San, probabilmente si era fermato alla fine della scalinata e non volevi farlo attendere ancora per molto. Mi soffermai qualche istante in più semplicemente per fare una foto agli scalini, con la mia ombra ben chiara al di sopra di essi. Pochi istanti dopo una seconda ombra invade lo spazio al mio fianco, finendo anch'essa nella mia foto, standomi giusto di lato e appoggiando il viso sulla mia spalla. L'odore ben familiare ci mise poco ad invadere le mie narici, ad abbracciarmi dolcemente, lo stesso effetto che percepivo quando il ragazzo avvolgeva il braccio attorno alla mia vita.  
«Tutti possiamo provare un'attrazione, è abbastanza naturale..» San iniziò a parlare alzando il viso dalla mia spalla voltandomi verso di se, volendo la mia completa attenzione. Mi avvicinò a se nel solito modo, mi sorrise con le medesime fossette e riprese a parlare: «Ma pochissime persone hanno abbastanza cuore da essere davvero innamorati senza incoraggiamenti.»  
A quel punto abbassai lo sguardo sui nostri piedi, leggendo tra uno e spazio e l'altro il titolo del libro su cui eravamo fermi.  
«Orgoglio e pregiudizio», commentai io sorridendo,  
«Jane Austen, una gran donna con eccellenti pensieri.»  
Riprese San dopo le mie parole mantenendo un sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Io annuii voltandomi poi verso il mare, che da li sopra si vedeva perfettamente: il sole sera ancora alto per essere ormai le 16 passate, dalla costa si alzava una nuvola di afa, mista alle grandi voci della gente come quelle di padri che chiacchieravano o si arrabbiavano, schiamazzi di ragazze, urla di madri, risate di bambini, era tutto un enorme sottofondo incastrato in quella nuvola calda che sommergeva la città per mesi interi, uno spettacolo più che raro. Lo assaporai avidamente per quegli istanti, ma bastarono le urla di alcuni gabbiani a riportarmi alla realtà all'improvviso.   
«Dobbiamo tornare verso la stazione».  
Così seguii San verso la ferrovia, dando le spalle alla gente.

Non so esattamente dire ad occhio quante ore di viaggio facemmo, ma il giro fu lungo, dovemmo dapprima raggiungere la città di Dongdaegu in treno, un tragitto lungo che sfiorò quasi le tre ore di viaggio a causa dei continui blocchi in mezzo al nulla; di seguito, dalla città, ci imboscammo in un bus che proseguì il viaggio verso le montagne, esattamente verso il Gayasan national park, situato sulle pendici del monte Kayasan (가야산). Non so neppure dire se io abbia dormito o fossi finito in un limbo di dormi e sveglia, tormentato dal tremolio della strada dissestata e dal finestrino freddo che rendeva complicato l'appoggiarsi il capo su di esso, anche perché appena mi appoggiavo, questo, iniziava a tremare e a sbattere indemoniato contro il mio capo, ampliando tutto il freddo che custodiva contro di me. Solo a notte fonda trovai riparo fra le braccia di San, seduto al mio fianco, che mi accolsero dolcemente, pronte per cullarmi e riscaldarmi per le poche ore che rimanevano di viaggio. Arrivammo attorno alle due di notte all'hotel, dove ci diedero velocemente la camera. Non feci neppure in tempo a cambiarmi totalmente per la notte che crollai in un sonno profondo, esausto, che mi intrappolò in vari e confusionari sogni per tutte le ore successive. Il mio univo ricordo di ciò che sognai quella notte fu una sorta di prato, quasi campagna in un prato pieno di fiori rosa, che rendevano i propri colori vivaci quasi accecanti, il tempo non lo notai mai, ma la luce e la sensazione che avevo addosso erano quelle che provavo durante l'arrivo dei temporali, soprattutto d'estate durante il periodo di pioggia torrenziale. Davanti a me avevo una figura, di cui sapevo il nome ma il suo viso era svanito, ogni tentativo di guardarlo in viso era vano perché lui mi evitava. Mi tormentava quel sogno, forse l'unico che si tenne vivido nella mia mente per tutta la giornata, come potersi dimenticare quello stato di angoscia che mi aveva creato? il senso di solitudine che aveva trasmesso assieme alla sua calma inquietante nostalgia. Non c'ero mai stato in quel prato, mai avevo visto quella persona, eppure avevo riconosciuto due elementi validi dal rendere tutto quel sogno qualcosa di agghiacciante per me: Il nome della persona ed una valigia. L'identità della persona mi fu confermata dall'etichetta su una vecchia valigia di cuoio, decadente, rovinata, a cui all'interno si trovava un elemento che a me premeva recuperare. Piangevo, mi stringevo la mano al petto davanti alla figura ghiacciata, si poteva forse definire solo come una sagoma visto la sua presenza inesistente, quasi svanita. La sagoma non si mosse di un solo centimetro quando mi avvicinai alla valigia, posta ad una certa distanza fra noi, non si mosse, ne si voltò quando io l'aprii e al suo interno vidi il mio cuore. Nel sogno piansi a dirotto appena i miei occhi videro l'organo, ancora vivo e pulsava ardentemente, ma quel dettaglio non mi piacque molto.  
«Perché lo fai ancora battere? Perché ti ostini a farmi questo?»  
Gridai disperato, contro la sagoma o contro il cuore?   
Quando tolsi la mano dal petto la mia visuale si spostò in esterno e potei vedermi: il senso di angoscia che pervase il mio corpo fu raggelante. Al posto del cuore avevo un semplice squarcio, insanguinato e aperto a metà, solamente ad un mio maggiore lamento la sagoma si volse verso di me, con i suoi occhi affilati, il suo sorriso furbo e malizioso che fece comparire sul viso quelle insopportabili fossette che erano divenute la mia disgrazia. Le uniche parole che disse furono per me causa di una forte angoscia che mi fece realizzare la realtà: «È il ricordo più bello che avrò di te.»,  
«Wooyoung!»  
Una voce forte mi svegliò catapultandomi nel modo reale. Una forte fonte di luce mi accecò appena aprii gli occhi di scatto per lo spavento che presi dallo scossone del risveglio. San era inginocchiato affianco a me che mi guardava preoccupato, con ancora quegli occhi gonfi e rossi, ora era scontato avesse pianto.   
«Tutto ok? Stavi ripetendo il mio nome lamentandoti.»  
Il suo nome.  
Era lui quindi la sagoma.   
Mi portai una mano al petto in fretta per realizzare che io fossi tornato alla realtà e così era grazie a dio. Tornai con il capo appoggiato al cuscino, tentando di regolare il respiro, scosso ancora da quella sequenza di immagini avvenuta nel sogno.  
«Cosa hai sognato?» domandò san una volta che mi calmai.  
«Mi rubavi il cuore prima di partire, credo che tu me lo abbia strappato e poi lo abbia nascosto in una valigia vecchia. L'ho solo potuto vedere e le tue uniche parole sono state “È il ricordo più bello che avrò di te.”». Mimai le sue parole sentendo il suo tono languido rimbombarmi nella testa.  
«E poi?»  
«Poi mi hai svegliato»,   
risposi facendo così seguire un momento di silenzio fra noi due, forse attendendo una scusa da parte sua? o che mi rassicurasse sulla sua partenza, ma non disse nulla, si limitò a fissare semplicemente i vuoto, mentre una leggera aria fresca e mattutina entrava dalla finestra della camera, smuoveva i suoi capelli, forse l'unico dettaglio che al momento mi ricordava di come lui fosse reale e non la sagoma del tuo sogno.  
«Se potessi ruberei davvero il tuo cuore.»  
Commentò invece San, sporgendosi verso di me e accarezzando le mie labbra impietrite dalla sua frase, con le sue, mentre le sue dita iniziarono a correre agilmente sul mio petto, fermandosi ad accarezzare il pezzo di stoffa che copriva il mio cuore.  
«Ti avrei con me in questo modo, lo proteggerei fin da subito in Germania.»  
Una nota fuori posto, una parola sbagliata, ecco cosa ero bravo a cercare.  
Tutto il terrore che avevo ancora in corpo si raggelò di colpo, permettendomi di reagire a quella frase, totalmente errata nella mia testa.  
«Fin da subito in Germania..» mormorai freddo sulle sue labbra, notando accuratamente sul viso di San una nota di terrore: i suoi occhi si fermarono con lo sguardo sulla tua guancia, le sue labbra iniziarono a tremare sulle mie.  
«Fin da subito..»,  
ripetei con gli occhi lucidi, terrorizzato di aver inteso cosa potesse averlo scosso così per due mattine di seguito  
«Dimmi che non significa quello che credo, che quel “Fin da subito” è solo un modo di dire.» chiesi con tono quasi disperato al maggiore.  
San non fece una piega, semplicemente si limitò a tirare un sorriso sulle mie labbra, in modo incerto, quasi titubante, voleva forse rassicurami? Stava fallendo miseramente.  
«Quando Mercoledì torneremo a casa, tu scenderai a Seul.»  
«E tu ad Incheon..» mormorai con gli occhi lucidi accanto al viso del ragazzo, lasciando sfuggire un sospiro dalle mie labbra secche prima di tirare su con il naso.  
«Perché te ne devi già andare?»   
domandai ricercando frettolosamente le sue mani per tenerlo stretto a me, terrorizzato da quella anticipazione del suo viaggio.  
«Mio padre mi ha chiamato ieri mattina, dicendomi che per entrare agli esami di ammissione bisogna prima superare un colloquio e per me lo hanno prefissato la settimana prossima al nostro ritorno a Seul. Ho chiesto perciò ai miei amici di farmi la valigia che verrà prelevata poi da mio padre, mi aspetterà ad Incheon Mercoledì stesso, il volo è alle venti di sera.»,  
«Fammi venire con te»,  
«No. Non sopporterei vederti fermo al gate a non far nulla.»,   
«Perché sul treno cosa potrei fare di più?», chiesi con tono duro ed irritato, ma che discorsi faceva?  
«Sul treno potrai scomparire dalla mia vista come all'inizio di tutto questo, mi sentirei meglio perché non sarebbe un addio, ma l'inizio di una nuova ricerca per il futuro.»  
«È una stronzata» commentai sbuffando prima di allontanarmi dal suo viso.   
San semplicemente soffiò una risata scuotendo il capo, non disse nient'altro se non di iniziare a vestirci per fare colazione e fare un giro per il parco prima di pranzo.  
Normalmente avrei chiesto il perché evitasse il discorso, ma li non lo stava facendo, il vostro discorso era già ben che terminato.   
San mi conosceva, sapeva come non riuscivo ad affrontare i miei stessi sentimenti, l'idea del treno era solo una gentilezza per alleviare il dolore dell'addio, per ingannare le nostre menti il più a lungo possibile, confidando in una futura riconciliazione.  
“Il tempio di Haeinsa.”  
Lessi il cartello davanti all'inizio del percorso, il quale mi presentò così la prossima meta.   
Dal pranzo la mia voglia di parlare era calata notevolmente, soprattutto se da prima di pranzo io e San avevamo parlato molto, troppo, forse in modo esagerato pur di non stare in silenzio, ora avevamo esaurito tutte le parole da dire e ci rimanevano in testa solo i pensieri inespressi.   
Ogni gradino che i miei piedi compivano sembrava uno sforzo immane, mi sciupavano l'energia per quanto mi sforzassi a proseguire, la salita era ancora lunga, immersa nel bosco del parco e da solo, o così mi faceva sentire la sensazione che mi accompagnava da quella notte: solitudine, sarei tornato nel mio covo, nel silenzio personale dal quale San mi aveva estratto con delicatezza, ed ora sembrava volermici rimandare a calci.   
Come faceva un essere così gentile, che mi accompagnava la mano con così tanta leggerezza da imitare una farfalla, a volermi rinchiudere di nuovo in quel buco che mi ero costruito? Probabilmente non poteva, mi stavo inventando tutto da solo.  
I miei occhi si sollevarono dai miei piedi, incontrando la schiena di San un paio di gradini di fronte a me, che tratteneva a sé le mie dita dolcemente e non le mollò finché non arrivammo in cima al percorso, ai piedi dell'enorme tempio che da millenni viveva in quel monte.   
«Il tempio di Haeinsa è una delle più antiche ed importanti biblioteche al mondo. Conserva in modo perfetto tutte le tavole originali delle scritture buddiste, prodotte nel tredicesimo secolo e sopravvissute a sette incendi diversi.»   
San mi diede tempo di prendere respiro mentre mi raccontava di quel luogo, ovviamente lo conoscevo già, ma dai libri, da articoli veloci, non mi ero mai soffermato ad ammirare la sua maestosa eleganza, il modo in cui si fondeva armoniosamente con il paesaggio dei due monti.  
«Sai da cosa deriva il suo nome?»  
Chiesi fiero di sapere qualora piccola particolarità, probabilmente che San già conosceva, ma mi lasciò parlare:   
«Originariamente il nome viene dall'espressione “haein sammae” dell'Avatamsaka Sutra, che significa “Il mondo dell'eterna verità”. Inoltre la parola indica anche una mente umana pura che riflette ogni cosa così com'è perché la mente è pulita. Perciò tale espressione può essere anche tradotta come “Mondo veramente illuminato del Budda” o “vero aspetto del genere umano”.»  
Conclusi con un sorriso soddisfatto in viso, fu forse quel dettaglio a farmi conoscere quel luogo, attraverso i miei studi del liceo avevo spesso vagato per varie città e paesi, ma non mi ero mai preoccupato di soffermarmi sul perché fossero li, non come in quel preciso istante.  
Mi saltò all'occhio fin da subito l'ottimo stato in cui si trovava l'edificio, sia esternamente che internamente: non un solo sasso fuori posto, pulito, stranamente isolato da voli di insetti ed uccelli, che di solito si affrettavano ad entrare in strutture del genere. Il tempio manteneva una sua natura equilibrata e privata, che solo lui possedeva.   
La intesi come un equilibrio stabile da anni, decenni, e forse di più, che portava avanti quel luogo, la sua bellezza, attraverso secoli sempre più diversi.   
«Mi devi promettere una cosa Wooyoung», San mi voltò verso di sé con un sorriso in volto, su cui comparvero le fossette, le stesse del sogno, identiche, a me tanto care.   
Quando ebbe la mia totale attenzione, il mio sguardo sul suo, mi accarezzò delicatamente il viso con una mano e mi chiese una promessa da mantenere:   
«Fra cinque anni, mostrati a me come questo tempio, con il tuo equilibrio, con la tua particolarità.  
Ricorda che puoi arrivare dove vuoi, anche velocemente, basta mantenere l'equilibrio.»   
Mi lasciò un caldo bacio sulla fronte, dolce e pieno di amore, nello stesso punto, poco dopo, sentì un calore aumentare e per poco non pensai al marchio di Caino, a come San fosse il mio peccato. Ma come in passato avevo già detto, e Sheaskspear me lo ricordava sempre, bastava solamente amare al follia il mio peccato, per non renderlo più tale  
«Leslye Pario»,  
Mormorò San qualche secondo dopo, mentre mantenevo il viso adagiato ancora dolcemente sul palmo caldo del moro.  
«Abbiamo tutto oggi per visitare con calma il parco, meglio muoverci un po' visto che domani avremmo solo viaggio.»  
Non mi stupivo più di certe sue uscite ormai, ne chiedevo il perché o il dove, mi aveva guidato per mesi e lo avrei accompagnato senza sosta ovunque volesse andare.   
«Quindi domani dove ci dirigiamo?»   
Domandai prendendo a braccetto il ragazzo mentre mi iniziai ad incamminare lungo un sentiero in discesa, che puntava dritto verso una piccola radura te i boschi.  
«Jeonju!» ,  
«Mi piace, approvato.»  
«Era approvato anche se non ti andava.»  
«Non è vero, in quel caso avrei chiesto di cambiare..»  
E così ci allontanammo per la nostra strada, tra le nostre chiacchere rumorose che andavano a dissolversi man mano che ci allontanavano dal tempio, dalle vite altrui, per vivere le nostre, per stare nel nostro chiassoso silenzio che, ingenuamente, avevamo costruito assieme.  
«Hai sempre un buon profumo»   
Sussurrai alzando il naso dalla felpa del ragazzo, comodamente appoggiato a me.   
Tutto il vagone era sommerso dal silenzio e l'unica luce valida era quella biancastra del led sul soffitto nel vagone, neppure il sole esterno dava il suo contributo ad illuminare il paesaggio quel giorno, troppo pigro per uscire dalle nubi grigie.   
Il rumore vuoto del treno che sfrecciava fra le montagne riempiva la mia mente vuota, mentre il viso sprofondava fra le pieghe del cappuccio di San, appoggiato a me ormai da diverse ore, almeno era riuscito a riposare lui, lo invidiai in quegli istanti, per quella sua capacità di addormentarsi facilmente ovunque.   
«Chissà se dormirai così anche durante il viaggio in aereo o in treno per il ritorno.»  
Mormorai tra me e me quelle parole toccate dall'amarezza che mi appesantiva il cuore, come poteva abbandonarmi così?   
Preferivo non rispondere, perciò chiusi gli occhi, sperando di addormentarmi presto o ingannare la mia mente durante quelle ore di viaggio rimanente.   
«Non sei riuscito a riposare?»   
San lasciò una carezza sul mio viso appena scendemmo dal treno, non appena vide chiaramente il mio viso stanco. Negai alla sua domanda sospirando   
«È periodo di insonnia per me.»,  
«Allora lo è anche per me.» rispose il moro senza troppi giri di parole, afferrando saldamente il suo borsone prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita del binario.  
Magari fosse così anche per lui, sarei riuscito a parlargli forse meglio dei miei sentimenti, della mia disperazione all'idea che se ne andasse, e invece? San amava troppo dormire ed io ero un codardo.  
«Cosa ci facciamo a Jeonju?»  
Domandai seguendo a passo pesante il ragazzo. La sua figura era piacevole da osservare, si muoveva sinuosamente fra le altre persone, rendendo evidente la loro goffaggine nella vita. San invece risplendeva, sembrava vivere in un suo piccolo mondo che si adattava perfettamente al nostro e al mio, emanava un’aurea diversa, positiva, per quanto non potesse essere costante.   
«Hai sentito parlare di Awon Gallery?»   
Annuì, ovviamente avevo sentito parlare di quella piccola porzione di città, ancora custodita nella sua antichità, così notai che San si stava dirigendo esattamente verso un altro binario e non all'uscita. Ne rimasi stupito quando tirò fuori dalle tasche due biglietti per Awon Gallery, ma non potei che sorridere entusiasta della sua idea.  
«Intendi dire che alloggeremo là?»   
Domandai stupito avvicinandomi a San, colpendo leggermente la sua spalla, il gesto provocò una risata sincera del ragazzo.  
«Ovvio che si, devo dimostrarti che appartieni a molti luoghi, alla Corea sia antica che moderna.»   
Chiarì il discorso afferrando una mia mano per accompagnarmi al nostro vagone di quel viaggio.   
Appena giungemmo al piccolo angolo di antichità, respirai profondamente, riempiendo i miei polmoni di aria pulita, riempita con tipici odori provenienti da ristoranti, case e piante, tutti posizionati in modo da decorare la città.   
«Ci fermeremo a dormire per una notte in uno degli Hanok, un amico di famiglia lavora qua, perciò gli ho domandato una stanza a buon prezzo, ti troverai sicuramente bene.»   
Camminavo affianco di San, elogiando coi miei occhi la sua figura, mentre pensai a quanto la sua mente fosse sempre così delicata e piena di attenzioni verso ogni dettaglio della vita. Sfilammo con calma sulle vie principali, composte da numerosi negozi di abiti, in cui si potevano noleggiare Hanbok per giorni interi. Mi soffermai giusto qualche istante dinanzi ad una vetrina con gli abiti ben esposto, brillanti sotto i raggi del sole che era appena sorto dalle pesanti nuvole della mattina.  
«Sarei curioso di vederti indossarne uno»   
San mi sorprese ad osservare degli abiti tradizionali esposti, ben evidenti con la loro seta scura, sui toni freddi, attraenti per me.  
«Non nascondo che sarei curioso anche io di vederti in abiti tradizionali.»,  
Forse feci un errore a pronunciare quelle parole, poiché venti minuti dopo mi ritrovai vestito con quegli stessi abiti scuri che ammiravo poco tempo prima. San aveva optato per toni più caldi invece e gli donavano molto, la sua vita fine risaltava fin dal primo sguardo, rendendolo tremendamente attraente.  
«Ti vergogni?», chiese rivolgendomi uno sguardo divertito, segnato dalle fossette.  
«No!»,  
«Hai le orecchie rosse.»,   
«Solo.. non ci sono abitato.»,  
«Avrai un intero giorno per farlo.»   
E così si concluse la nostra conversazione, timbrata dal suono di monete che passavano dalla mano di San al proprietario.   
«Ssamok Ssamok Hanok Guesthouse»  
San lesse ad alta voce il nome della pensione dell'amico di famiglia appena giungemmo la struttura e subito salì gli scalini in legno per battere rumorosamente le sue nocche secche contro il legno, questo si aprì cigolando pochi attimi dopo, mostrando un signore anziano e con aria vivace che riconobbe subito San. Il sorriso che l'anziano rivolse al maggiore era speciale, potei notare in silenzio tutti gli anni e l'affetto che l'anziano aveva rivolto a San durante la sua infanzia: il suo modo di battergli la mano in viso, salutarlo, invitarlo, il tono con cui fece tutto ciò creò un’atmosfera di casa anche per me, poiché mi accolse con lo stesso tono.   
«Che parte del pavimento vuoi?»   
Domandò San appena entrai nella stanza assegnataci, ovviamente non potei che girare gli occhi alla sua battuta, mollando nell'ala destra della stanzetta la mia valigia.  
Non ero mai vissuto in un Hanbok, era la prima volta che provavo la sensazione di dormire a terra, di lavarmi annegando tutto il bagno senza limiti, di avere tutto vicino, in modo intimo, soprattutto San.  
«Oggi volevo semplicemente camminare con calma, girovagare per la città, ti va?»,  
«Ovviamente.»   
Risposi sorridendo al ragazzo che si era leggermente avvicinato a me, con affare forse un po' timido, ma non gli diedi importanza, anche a me poteva succedere di piombare in un momento di imbarazzo a causa dei miei pensieri.  
Il pomeriggio, per quanto pieno, passò velocemente, i nostri piedi percorsero insaziabilmente la città, assaporando le strade piene di vita, negozi artigianali, piccoli musei dedicati alla storia di quella cittadina, arrivammo fino alle porte della cattedrale di Jeondong, posizionata proprio di fronte alla Porta Pungnam, dove, poco distanti da lì, ci fermammo a riposare in un piccolo parco verde.  
Alla sera, verso l'ora di cena, io e San ci ritrovammo su uno dei ponti sul lato della collina, da cui potemmo goderci tranquillamente la vista dei tetti antichi che si espandeva in silenzio per molti chilometri, verso la città piena di modernità da cui spiccavano o grattacieli più all'avanguardia.  
«Non ero mai stato qua, l'ho sempre visto come un posto noioso, inutile. Invece mi sono divertito, non pensavo fosse così..»  
«Da te?»,  
«Interessante.», corressi San con un accenno di sorriso, tornando poi con lo sguardo sulle luci soffuse delle vie.  
«Ci sono stato poche volte sfortunatamente, ma credo che sia meglio così, almeno ci sono stato con te e rimarrà il pensiero più vivido che accompagnerà questo luogo.»   
Le sue dita accarezzarono timidamente le mie, trapelando un imbarazzo gentile che già quella mattina avevo colto sul viso del mio amato.  
«Sei carino quando sei imbarazzato.»  
Mi esposi in quel modo schietto, attorcigliando il mio mignolo a quel del ragazzo che venne accettato caldamente.   
«Sei carino con l' Hanbok.»  
Soffiai una risata stringendo il mio dito attorno a quello del ragazzo che si girò con il busto verso di me, appoggiandosi alla balaustra con un gomito, senza dividere i nostri mignoli. Avvolti dal silenzio, la mano di San accompagnò il mio viso ad avvicinarsi al suo, schiacciando delicatamente le sue labbra contro le mie. Non fu un bacio, risultò più come una carezza data l'un all'altro, nel silenzio intimo che mi aiutava a mantenere il mio equilibrio, il nostro.  
«Ma mi vestirei così solo per il matrimonio, forse.» interruppi il silenzio, ma non la distanza quasi inesistente fra i nostri visi, ancora troppo pigri per lasciare andare quelle personali coccole, sfocate in baci casti agli angoli delle labbra.  
«Invidio chi ti avrà un quel modo.»,  
«Attento, potresti invidiarti da solo.».  
San sorrise timidamente sulle mie labbra, cogliendo il significato delle mie parole.  
«È una proposta di matrimonio?»,  
«Uh, azzardi le tappe Choi, non siamo neppure fidanzati.»,  
Il capo di San si piegò brevemente verso un lato, tornando di fretta da me. Amavo quella piccola forza che proiettano si di lui, la stessa che lui possedeva si di me.  
«Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo Jung Wooyoung?» chiese di l'ennesimo bacio casto.  
«No.»,  
«No?»  
«No, non sarebbe giusto farlo ora.»   
Un sospiro dalle sue labbra si intrappolò fra le mie, secche e rovinate, pronte a ferire le sue come stanno facendo con quelle parole, per quanto fossero girare da dire e San lo sapeva.  
«Non c'è motivo di correre, l'importante è non abbandonare il proprio piano.»,  
«Sei tu il mio piano Wooyoung.»   
Rispose così sicuro di sé San, accompagnò la sua mano sulla mia vita stringendomi a se per risultare più sicuro, ma a me fece solo che dolcezza.  
«Una delle mie frasi preferite dice questo:   
“Un giorno ci incontreremo per caso e tu sorriderai e anche io,  
e non ci sentiremo sbagliati e fragili e inadeguati  
e fuori tempo e fuori luogo.  
E saremo finalmente pronti.”»  
«Pronti per?»,  
«Per amarci.»  
Nessuno di noi due, in quel momento, seppe meglio l'importanza delle parole “Ti amo”, entrambi conoscevano la loro forza, potenza e devastazione, ne eravamo terrorizzati, ma al contempo innamorati, catturati in quel limbo infinito e inesistente che ci tratteneva dal cambiare il nostro destino.   
Ma era giusto separarsi, dimenticarsi un po' l'uno dell'altro. Alla fine sono più emozionanti gli amori ricercati, inseguiti che sfuggono e si riprendono: come noi.  
Temevamo le parole, ma i gesti no. Le nostre paure, paranoie, gioie e spensieratezze si sfogavano totalmente l'una contro l'altra, liberandosi solamente quando decidevamo di spogliarci dei nostri pensieri, lasciarci nudi uno davanti all'altro a parole e a gesti.   
Per quanto le discussioni a notte fonda fossero importanti, riflessive e personali, a volte non bastavano. Eravamo degli esseri umani imperfetti in fondo, non tutto ci riusciva bene, non tutto era spiegabile e quello che risultava tale veniva spiegato con la carne.  
Avevamo provato a parlare, ma ben presto le sue mani, assieme alle mie, avvolsero i nostri corpi e senza più parlare continuammo quella discussione, costruita su tocchi, ansimi e profonda unione. Avevo passato interi tempi infiniti a parlare con lui, a conoscerlo intellettualmente, ed ora mi ero concesso un po' di passione, che ardeva grazie ai nostri due corpi uniti come uno, attraverso i nostri gesti, baci e morsi che ci lasciavamo l'un sull'altro come per fonderci assieme, sperare di lasciare una propria, perianale, traccia sul corpo dell'altro.  
Ne ero felice.  
Non vissi più una notte più passionale di quella. Una notte intima solo per noi due, solo per due persone che si amavano così tanto da consumare tutto, per la disperazione, in una sola notte, passandola tra mille gesti e mille baci segreti e regalati.  
Riuscendo per una volta ad estraniarsi dal tempo, a lasciare le parole da parte, trovandola stranamente inutili.


	13. 𝐗𝐈𝐈𝐈

𝑺𝒂𝒏

La sensazione di sonnolenza fu la prima che sentì quel mattino, aprendo gentilmente le dita, attorcigliate attorno a delle ciocche corvine di Wooyoung, ancora beatamente addormentato al mio fianco. Come secondo gesto aprì timidamente gli occhi, notando con mia enorme sorpresa di come la stanza fosse ancora in penombra. Sbattei lentamente un paio di volte le palpebre, piene di sonno, anche quel giorno la mia mente si era svegliata prima del previsto, prima del mio corpo ancora sdraiato sopra la stuoia che mi separava dal legno del pavimento.   
Soltanto uno sbuffo riuscì ad alzarmi da terra, portando la mia schiena ad alzarsi e le mie dita ad abbandonare l'intreccio dei capelli del ragazzo al mio fianco. Le lenzuola caddero sul mio ventre nudo con un tonfo silenzioso, mentre i miei occhi trovarono l'apertura sul muro, da cui potei notare semplicemente il cielo schiarito in varie sfumature. L'orologio segnava neppure le cinque di mattina, ed io ero già sveglio ad osservarlo, mentre Wooyoung riposava stremato ancora al mio fianco.   
Non faticai mai come quel periodo per dormire, le preoccupazioni si avvinghiavano ad ogni lampo di serenità, distruggendoli e divorandoli avidamente.   
Un paio di giorni soltanto rimanevano per me e Wooyoung.   
Meno di cinquanta ore pronte a scadere in fretta, a distanziarvi per anni se non per sempre. Quante cose avevo promesso a quel ragazzo, ne avevo perso il conto, assieme alle delusioni che stavi preparando prima del viaggio.   
Non sarei riuscito a tenere i contatti, mi conoscevo e assieme a me anche l'ambito in cui sarei finito per studiare: severo, rigido, rigoroso, avrei detto addio alla libertà che possedevo in Corea.   
«San?..»   
Un sussurro assonnato strascicò fuori dalle labbra del moro al mio fianco, i miei occhi corsero lungo il suo corpo nudo, soffermandosi sul suo viso qualche istante, assicurandosi che stesse ancora dormendo e per fortuna era così. Si girò su un fianco, innocentemente, denudandosi del leggero lenzuolo che durante la notte avevo fatto su io con i piedi. Non dissi nulla a me stesso, mi godei l'attimo, assaporandomi quello spettacolo unico costituito dalla luce, natura, aria fresca, dalla persona che amavo e dalla nostra intimità. Mi chinai leggermente verso il ragazzo e abbandonai un bacio sulla sua spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Una brezza marina mi investì la pelle del volto quando lo rialzai da quella spalla, non più nuda come quella mattina, ma vestita di un leggero cotone bianco che svolazzava mosso dal vento di Gangneung. Quella mattina avevamo preso un aereo per spostarci ed ora, poco dopo pranzo, eravamo sul lungo mare più famoso di Corea, sotto il sole cuocente dei primi giorni di estate, circondati dal rumore delle onde, schiamazzi della gente, afa e cicale annoiate in quella giornata estiva.  
Quel giorno il mio umore non era adeguato al mare, i pensieri pesanti e pressanti che mi avevano tormentato la notte, si stavano prendendo gioco di me sotto a quel sole brillante, pronto a riscaldare e a colorare il paesaggio, la vita di moltissimi persone, ma non la mia. Volevo fuggire, fuggire lontano con Wooyoung, ribellarmi alle mie stesse decisioni, ma i miei piedi erano fusi con la terra, pesanti come il piombo, legati al cemento tramite sensi di colpa e disperazione.   
«Cosa ti va di fare oggi?»  
Il tono sereno di Wooyoung scacciò tutti quelle sensazioni, la sua mano accarezzò il mio collo leggermente e mi sentì sotto una mano benedetta, docile, pronta a proteggermi e fu la prima volta. I miei occhi avevano sempre visto Wooyoung come una personalità da proteggere, curare, rinsanire e far sbocciare, ma la verità era che lui stava lavorando su di me, tutto quello lo stavo facendo anche per il mio bene.   
«C'è una passeggiata stupenda, possiamo andare lì, ti va?»   
Il moro annuì sorridendo con le sue labbra segnate e i suoi occhi dolci, con la serenità che poco prima intravidi nelle sue gesta, come poteva riuscirci?   
I nostri piedi camminarono per ore su e giù per il lungo mare, attraversando spiagge, ponti sospesi sulle scogliere, mente ei nostri occhi si muovevano il più piano possibile per assaporarsi quell'ultimo paesaggio assieme, con dolore catturavano gli ultimi frammenti della nostra vita assieme per congelarli a tempo indeterminato nei nostri cuori.   
«Vorrei fare un giro in centro più tardi»   
Riflettei ad alta voce ad un certo punto, mentre eravamo fermi a riposare su una panchina, lungo uno spiazzo sul mare. Wooyoung si limitò ad annuire con un grande sbadiglio, il suo gesto innocente e così normale mi fece sorridere, potei godermi quella quotidianità con lui ancora per molto poco, desiderando di averne il ricordo migliore perni prossimi anni.   
Nessun angolo di quella cittadina era tranquillo, il tumulto per me strade, il via vai di gente che rendeva inaccessibili alcune vie, complicava il vostro giro turistico di quel giorno, andando a rovinare la vostra ultima giornata assieme.   
«Andiamo per di qua», la mano calda di Wooyoung afferrò saldamente la mia per trascinarla poi, di corsa, in un vicolo, così vorremmo ad un secondo, un terzo quarto e quinto, fino a perderci nel labirinto della città. Non so per quanto tempo vagammo, ma abbastanza per stancarci, stare soli il tempo necessario per assaporare quegli ultimi istanti, baciarci contro le pareti ogni tanto, volendo sigillare il nostro amore.   
Arrivammo così ad una ripida apertura nella parete, adornata semplicemente da una lampadina storta ed un ferro attaccato alla parete, il quale, ormai ossidato, rincorreva una serie di gradini. Le vertigini che davano le scale creavano una sensazione di claustrofobia, instabilità, ma non furono quelle a fermare Wooyoung dallo scendere quella instabile strada, spinto dalla scritta invecchiata all'esterno: “Antica Libreria”.  
Ancora una volta era riuscito a scovare quell'angolo di paradiso.  
Lo seguì insicuro di quel scale, avvinghiandomi al ferro vecchio più dell' mia vita, non sapevo se avrebbe ceduto prima il corrimano o gli scalini, ma per fortuna nessuno dei due mi riservò scherzi di Malo gusto. Appena il mio piede toccò il pavimento di quel buco scavato sotto una casa, potei respirare di nuovo, alzando Los guardo dai miei piedi e rimanendo affascinato dal piccolo locale che ti si presentava davanti.   
Non era un negozio, bensì una specie di bunker pieno zeppo di libri, vecchi e nuovi, di tutti i generi: romanzi rosa, scienze, gialli, horror, poesia, filastrocche, libri per bambini, di scuola, enciclopedie, tutti i generi erano stipati li! In quel piccolo posto sotterrato in silenzio e al sicuro dagli sguardi indiscreti.   
Ne estrassi uno, pregando che nulla mi crollasse addosso: era un libricino fine, bianco, inerito dalla fuliggine e polvere.   
Il mio viso contrasse una smorfia appena le mie dita vennero sporcate, ma iniziai a studiare il libricino di poesie italiane: piccolo, compatto e tascabile non più di quaranta pagine ad occhio e croce.  
«Cesare Pavese», lessi mormorando il nome scolorito dell'autore. Quando aprì il libricino, però i miei occhi vennero rapiti da un dettaglio interessanti: in ogni pagina c'erano inseriti dei fiori secchi, di varie tipologie e dimensioni, alcuni spuntavano addirittura fuori dalle pagine, ma non ci avevo fatto caso. Lessi il titolo a fatica, non conoscendo, né capendo, una sola parola di quello che stessi leggendo nella mia mente: “Verrà la morte ed avrà i tuoi occhi”.  
Non mi interessò, onestamente, capire cosa ci fosse scritto, ne rimasi affascinato più che altro dai fiori all'interno, che mi portarono alla memoria il piccolo papavero che avevo scovato all'interno del primo libro di Wooyoung.   
Gli occhi cercano il bel ragazzo, alle tue spalle, anch'esso perso nella lettura di un libro a te sconosciuto. Non sapevo se quel posto era per uno scambio di libri, compra vendita o quant'altro, ma provai un senso di benvenuto in quel luogo, di appartenenza, ma mai quanto lo provò Wooyoung.  
Tormentando il libro bianco fra le mie sporche dita, mi avvicinai al ragazzo, picchiettando dolcemente con un dito sulla sua spalla. Il moro mi rivolse subito l'attenzione, anche se un po' sorpreso che lo avessi interrotto; i suoi occhi si aprirono di più in un'espressione di sorpresa quando la mia mano porse verso di lui l'oggetto che impugnavo.  
«Mi ha ricordato te.»  
Mormorai timidamente, mentre Wooyoung sfogliava con attenzione le pagine.   
Alla vista dei fiori secchi il suo sguardo si addolcì, divenne nostalgico e pieno di felicità, un dettaglio che mi fece piangere il cuore, che mi fece capire come avesse vissuto positivamente il periodo di amore con me.  
«Non ho mai capito di dove sia nato questo nostro scambio di fiori secchi.»   
Commentò prendendomi alla sprovvista, era stato tutto involontario dunque? Sorrisi, quasi ridetti al suo commento, negando con il capo alla sua espressione confusa.  
« Nell “Amico ritrovato” avevi lasciato un piccolo papavero secco fra le pagine e, pensavo fosse fatto per un motivo, così ho preso questo dettaglio e l'ho proposto nei libri seguenti.»   
La sua espressione si illuminò in un attimo, capendo e ridendo di quel dettaglio nostro nato per distrazione.  
«Ma perché hai continuato coi fiori secchi?»,  
«Perché pensavo al loro significato: indicano il desiderio che in qualcosa duri a lungo. Pensavo a noi o comunque ai sentimenti che avevo iniziato a maturare in quel periodo.»  
Rivelai sorridendo imbarazzato. Non lo avevo mai confessato a voce alta, in sua presenza soprattutto, ma forse era tempo di ammetterlo.  
«Beh, fra cinque anni potremmo iniziare con quelli freschi.»   
Alle sue parole rimasi stupito dall'azzardo che fece verso il futuro, ma sorrisi, trattenendo le lacrime per la felicità, create dalle sue dolci parole.   
Ora sapevo che non ero il solo a desiderare un futuro per entrambi.


	14. 𝐗𝐈𝐕

𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈

Il crepuscolo mi illuminava il volto in silenzio del vagone, e come sempre, il paesaggio sfrecciava fuori dal finestrino accanto al mio posto, nel solito suo modo malinconico, ritmato, noioso e fastidioso. Ogni secondo che trascorrevo a fissare quel vetro sporco di calcare, era un secondo sprecato ad ammirare la sua bellezza; ogni istante di silenzio, era del tempo perso senza la sua voce, ma cosa c'era da dire quel giorno se non l'addio definitivo?  
Mi tremava il cuore, ad ogni ticchettio dell'orologio, il mio cuore sobbalzava, si tormentava in un pianto sconsolato trattenuto all'interno del petto a stento, cullato solamente qualche attimo dalle dolci carezze che le dita di San posavano sulla mia coscia, mentre il suo capo era adagiato sulla mia spalla in silenzio a contemplare il nostro ultimo viaggio.  
«Visiteremo assieme anche la Germania e il resto d'Europa.»,  
Mi ammonì con la sua voce docile e innocente.  
«Credi che verrò a trovarti?»,  
«Si, sarà il mio regalo per te al tuo compleanno: un biglietto per la Germania»,  
«Non sono mai uscito dalla Corea.»,  
«Avrai le tue occasioni.»,  
Sorrisi divertito e spaventato da quella sua proposta, così terrorizzato da sentirmi immobilizzato dal parlare ancora una parola di troppo. I miei sentimenti erano troppo forti, fuori controllo per lui, e ne avevo il terrore, come tenerli sotto controllo per anni? Lontano da lui e dalla sua protezione? Appoggiai la mia mano sulla sua, intrecciando le sue piccole dita con le mie.  
«E se, ci fermassimo?»,  
Sentì il suo sguardo alzarsi sul mio volto, in modo glaciale, forse smise di respirare qualche istante, esplodendo in una piccola risata.  
«Non abbiamo altro tempo per un'altra tappa.»  
Mi mentì per la prima volta in quel modo, fingendo di aver mal capito la mia frase, quando l'aveva colta in pieno. Soffiai una risata scuotendo il capo.  
«Sei sempre stato pessimo a mentire.»,  
«Non voglio una pausa.», rispose schiettamente San, con uno sguardo serio e barcollante.  
«Credi che sarà facile tirare avanti un flirt in due continenti diversi?»,  
«Stesso continente se vedi l'Eurasia.»,  
«No. Non la vedo.»  
Schernii il suo tentativo goffo di rassicurarmi, usai un tono schietto che gli fece intendere che non eri in vena di scherzi o battute.  
«I portali a noi concessi quest'oggi sono adatti per mantenersi in collegamento in modo stabile, non credi?»,  
«È difficile gestire i miei sentimenti con te affianco, ne ho il terrore, potrei morire di crepacuore se tu non mi facessi, da un lato, stare così bene. Se ci aggiungessi la separazione, peggiorerei. Non sono capace di sopportare tutto quello.»,  
«Non lo sei perché non vuoi.»  
Il tono freddo e severo di San fu come una lama a doppio taglio: onesta ma cattiva.  
«Vero. E non credo che neppure tu dovresti sforzarmi.»  
«Stai rompendo come me quindi?»,  
«Non siamo mai stati assieme San.»,  
«Perché tu non lo volevi.»,  
«Perché tu non eri sicuro dell' partenza e non voglio basare una relazione che potrebbe essere importante per me, su una possibilità, uno schermo di un computer.»  
Era quello lo stono che si mostrava fra di noi, la nostra diversità di affrontare i sentimenti e le situazioni, lui non capiva a pieno il mio disagio, il mio bisogno di fisicità anche se sarebbe parso strano.   
«Non vuoi?»,  
«Non voglio finché saremo separati.».  
Lo sguardo di San cadde sulle nostre mani, dondolando il capo su e giù con un bambino, probabilmente bisognoso di piangere. Non volevo risultare cattivo o schietto ma era meglio se la questione rimaneva chiara ad entrambi, per molto tempo.  
«Fra cinque anni prometto di tornare e di farti innamorare di nuovo di me»,   
«È una promessa rischiosa.»,  
«Per te è il minimo, anche tu lo faresti, no?»   
Non risposi, avrei mentito se avessi risposto con un “No”. Il mio animo era troppo delicato per andarlo a tormentare con altre storie d'amore con sconosciuti, no, mi sarei legato a quella avventura per molto tempo, tenendo vivo San e il suo ricordo nell' mie memorie personali, volendolo riavere indietro assieme ai suoi baci e attenzioni.   
Lo avrei aspettato per decenni se fosse stato necessario, e lui lo sapeva.  
«Avevo iniziato questo viaggio con la voglia di aiutarti a trovare qualcosa di confortevole nella società, nel mondo moderno, sai? Ma alla fine mi sono accorte che te sai già trovare i posti adeguati, le situazioni adeguate a te, più che bene. Il problema è che non te ne sai staccare.»  
«E per te cosa è stato invece?»   
Lo sorpresi interrompendo quel discorso smielato che stava cominciando a proclamare, con probabilmente l'intento di addolcirti un ultimo volta.  
«Per me?»  
«Si.»   
Feci un respiro profondo, storcendo le labbra prima di alzare le spalle, i suoi occhi divennero più fini, dandogli quell'aria da pensatore profondo qual era.  
«Beh, stare con te, mi sembra ovvio.»  
Il mio sguardo si assottigliò, mentre iniziai a giudicarlo nella mia mente, chiudendo le pagine del mio libro per un istante.  
«Dalla notizia, forse, l'ho usato per godermi un po' l'ultima libertà..»  
Borbottò dopo aver distolto lo sguardo innocente dal mio, cedendo sotto i miei occhi pieni di giudizio. La prima cosa che avevo conosciuto di San, potevo chiaramente affermare, che fossero stati i suoi pensieri, la struttura e la procedura che usava per crearli. Lui conosceva me, come io lui, e forse era un enorme punto a favore, sapevo perfettamente le paranoie e le ansie del ragazzo, per questo, da lui, non mi sarei mai aspettato un abbandono così improvviso.  
«Sei arrabbiato?»,  
La sua voce mi fece notare la mia espressione corrucciate che adornava il mio viso, mi rilassai qualche istante, negando con il capo.  
«Dovrei esserlo? »  
«Ti sto lasciando.»  
«Fisicamente. Non avevi detto che ero il tuo filo rosso?»   
Alzai il mignolo fra i nostri due visi, sorridendo dolcemente al mio innamorato, mi guardava ancora con quegli occhi persi, dispiaciuti, leggermente corrucciati a causa delle sopracciglia.  
«Si», rispose semplicemente avvinghiando il suo mignolo al mio, trascinandolo poi sulle nostre gambe e sporgendosi per lasciarmi un bacio.  
Erano ormai le 17 quando la fermata di Seoul centrale venne avvisata, ci era rimasta   
un’ultima mezz'ora scarsa. San non si era neppure addormentato, come era solito fare, anzi, era rimasto tutto il tempo a chiacchierare con me, a leggere alcune pagine del mio libro incuriosito anch'esso dalla trama, pur non avendola seguita dall'inizio. Le nostre mani erano inseparabili, e ben presto lo furono anche le nostre labbra, totalmente perse a rincorrersi in quei ultimi baci nascosti che vi stavate concedendo.   
Nessuna parola lasciò le nostre labbra, nessuno dei due aveva realizzato concretamente cosa stesse per avvenire, eravamo come bambini innocenti all'ultimo giorno di estate, che salutano un bambino appena conosciuto in spiaggia, considerandolo amico e sapendo di certo che lo avrebbe diviso il giorno seguente, anche se così non era programmato, non più per voi due.  
« Conosci la legge di Murphy?»   
Domandò all'improvviso San, interrompendo le nostre smancerie. Mi allontanai dal suo viso qualche istante, pensando via su, ma il moro non attese risposte da parte mia.  
«Legge di Murphy dichiara che tutto ciò che può accadere, accadrà. Siamo di romantici pessimisti, abituati a fini tragiche e probabilmente poco reali, ma per te voglio pensarla diversamente. Ora, la mia vita non si concluderà appena tu scenderai dal treno, ma la storia si. Questa mostra, intima storia d'amore la puoi pensare come ad un libro, senza una fine tragica, No, quella possiamo deciderla noi. La tua fermata può essere il punto definitivo, oppure solo un capitolo.  
Il prossimo capitolo si aprirà direttamente fra cinque anni, con la nostra riconciliazione. Ti piace l'idea?»  
« Tutto ciò che può accadere, accadrà..»  
Ripetei con lo sguardo sulle nostre mani, strette l'un all'altra per gli ultimi istanti, mentre sul treno iniziava a rallentare appena fuori la stazione.  
I miei occhi incrociarono quelli di San trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
« Mi piace il positivo.»  
Mormorai soffiando una risata, nella quale mi seguì anche San, con i suoi occhi sottili e lucidi, il loro taglio netto ed elegante non mi avrebbero mai abbandonato il cuore e la mente.  
«Vorrei dirti tante altre cose, vivere tanti altri momenti con te, ma le parole, ironicamente, per noi sono inutili.»  
Le parole di San mi baciarono il cuore, all'unisono con le sue labbra sulla mia fronte.   
« Li vivremo, con il nostro tempo ed equilibrio.»  
Sentì le labbra di San aprirsi in un sorriso sulla mia fronte ed annuire con il viso, probabilmente si stava trattenendo dal non piangere.  
«Come il tempio?» domandò con voce vibrante.  
«Come i libri», corressi io sentendo le prime lacrime scorrermi lungo il viso.  
Quella sera il vagone non era deserto, non era illuminato dalla luce pesca del tramonto, ne tanto meno c'era la ragazza con la coda sciolta. In quell'istante eravamo solamente io e quello sconosciuto del treno, seduti vicini a prometterci un incontro ancora, nel temibile futuro.  
«Ricordo il giorno e l'ora in cui il mio sguardo si posò per la prima volta sul ragazzo che doveva diventare la fonte della mia più grande felicità e della mia più totale disperazione.»  
Mormorai la citazione che San proclamò quel giorno sul treno, l’attirare la tua attenzione in modo innocente e plateale.  
«Mai frase più giusta fu pronunciata.»   
Mormorò quasi ridendo, scendendo con le labbra sul mio viso, baciandole ancora una volta, con disperazione e amore.   
La mia corsa era ormai giunta al termine, appena San trovò la forza di staccare le nostre mani e le nostre labbra, io, ingenuamente, ripercorsi i gesti del nostro primo incontro: Quella volta estrassi prima “L'amico ritrovato” dalla borsa, dalle tasche presi uno scontrino ed una penna che tenevo sempre con me, scrissi rapidamente su di esso prima di inserirlo nel libro e lasciarlo al ragazzo, in modo che comprendesse i miei pensieri.  
Era già la mia fermata.   
I suoi occhi si illuminarono appena posai sulle sue mani pallide il libricino stropicciato.   
«Portatelo dietro sempre, appena ci rivedremo me lo ridarai»  
Dissi semplicemente, senza mezzi termini, nomi o saluti. Semplicemente dissi addio a quella parte di me, affidai quel giorno il ragazzo al libro, come per i mesi precedenti feci con la mia vita. Le nostre mani si sfiorarono in ultima volta, le nostre labbra si sorrisero e i nostri occhi si rincorsero in silenzio per gli ultimi istanti di aria condivisa. Scesi alla mia fermata tranquillamente, camminando quasi velocemente.   
Gli avevo affidato una promessa quel giorno: la promessa di tornare a cercarmi.

CINQUE ANNI DOPO  
Il mio viso si trasformò in un’espressione di disgusto, corrucciando leggermente le sopracciglia e arricciando le labbra, i miei occhi stavano consumando il foglio sul tavolo di legno, disperati nella ricerca di qualcosa, ma il tempo non fu abbastanza. Il foglio scarabocchiato mi venne tolto dalle mani dall'uomo alto e robusto che mi si presentò davanti, scorse le sue pupille nere, circondate dal rosso dell'alcol, lungo la mia scrittura disordinata. Sospirò, sbuffo, scosse il capo, mi segnò il foglio e me lo rimise davanti agli occhi, sbattendo stufo la mano sul banco di legno.  
«Hai un gran talento per la poesia Jung. Potrei proporti seriamente all'editore se mi portassi una raccolta finita.»   
Alzai gli occhi sull'insegnante impegnando a sorridermi, un sorriso aspro, di chi vede qualcuno riuscire a scovare in un ambito che le lui era off limits.   
Mi alzai dal banco ricambiando il sorriso, strisciando la sedia sul pavimento di mattonelle antiche, mentre il rumore rimbombava nella grande aula variopinta.  
«Il mio revisionatore ha qualche difficoltà al momento, ma le porterò le poesie al prima possibile.»   
Mi inchinai velocemente, raccogliendo alla rinfusa gli ultimi fogli, buttarli in borsa ed uscire.   
Non avevo respirato per quasi una ventina di minuti, appena la mia pelle sentì l'aria fresca d'autunno non potei che tirare un sospiro sonoro e appoggiarmi alla parete. Il mio cuore aveva arrestato di colpo quella corsa accelerata che si era messo a fare durante l'incontro con il professore.   
Quando mi ripresi, la prima cosa che vidi fu una foglia gialla, mi cadde esattamente sopra alle Vans nere, distrutte e consumate più della mia anima.   
«È il quinto autunno ormai.»   
Mormorai fra le mie labbra, sorridendo leggermente.  
Non mi soffermai troppo sui miei pensieri riguardo al moro, ormai San era diventato un lontano ricordo, un amore fugace della mia gioventù. Avevo perso i contatti con lui già nel primo anno, avevo sofferto molto il suo distacco e tutt'ora ne riportavo i segni, fisici e mentali, ma fui capace di superare tutto, adeguarmi, trovare il mio equilibrio, proprio come avevo promesso a molte persone. Ed ora era sul punto di pubblicare la mia prima raccolta di poesie, a 25 anni, adeguata come età. Gli studi mi avevano rincorso per molto tempo in quegli anni, non credetti, all'inizio, alla ripresa dei miei studi, di poter continuare, eppure ero lì, pronto a presentare al mondo chi fossi, la mia arte, il mio amore tedesco e lontano da me.   
Molte cose erano cambiate, ma molte altre erano rimaste alla radice: i miei pomeriggi a lavoro nella biblioteca, la compagnia dei miei amici che andavano e venivano a farmi compagnia durante i turni, Yunho e le sue storie pubblicate, ora era lui che revisionava me, alla fine me lo doveva. Qualcos'altro? Oh sì, i miei viaggi in solitudine in giro per la Corea, per passare del tempo con me stesso, mantenere il mio equilibrio, darmi una pausa di tutto e tutti. I libri erano rimasti come centro della mia vita, scritti, rovinati, bruciati, strappati, ingialliti, a metà: erano sempre con me.  
Era inizio novembre, il quarto giorno per la precisione, le mie scarpe salivano sulle montagne di foglie secche, che adornavano come un tappeto l'intera città, nascondendo le macchine e i motorini, le entrate dei cancelli, le segnaletiche a terra; si innalzava quel profumo di terriccio da ogni dove, di autunno, inverno alle porta con il gelo, la neve e le castagne calde, di cui il loro profumo usciva dalle case lungo la strada, andando a cancellare l'odore della terra.   
Calpestavo le voglie secche, quelle che scricchiolavano che era una meraviglia! Di tutto le forme e dimensioni, il colore, purtroppo, rimaneva il marrone per esse. Il viale che conduceva alla mia amata libreria era sommerso da un cielo giallo e arancio, in contrasto con qualche pezzo azzurro o grigio, le nuvole sorvolavano veloci sul mio capo, troppo occupato per fermarsi si Seul e nascondere la tiepida luce di quel giorno.   
Aprì la porta del negozio, girai il cartellino all'entrata e mi diressi al bancone. Prima di accendere la luci rimasi qualche istante a prendere fiato, a sedermi sullo sgabello, togliermi cappotto, sciarpa e scarpe, per poco almeno, godendomi un momento di pace. Allungai le braccia sul bancone vecchio e appoggia il capo su di esse, socchiudendo gli occhi per pochi istanti.   
La mia mente, pronta a rilassarsi, venne tradita da un odore alquanto sorprendente, una stonatura in quella giornata invernale: era un profumo primaverile, quasi estivo che ben conoscevo. Alzai il capo ed osservai il locale nella penombra, confuso e disperato dal trovare qualche dettaglio ben specifico, ma nulla, la mia vista era calata in quegli anni. Così, alla rinfusa, le mie dita si allungarono dietro alla mia schiena, tastando il muro e scovando il bottone dell'interruttore. La luce giallastra invase il locale, sforzandomi a chiudere gli occhi qualche istante, le nuove lampadine erano troppo forti per te, ma al capo andavano bene. Le mie mani fredde stropicciarono i miei occhi stanchi, mente e il mio naso continuava a sentire l'odore dolce, ben comune per me.   
Capì solamente quando aprì gli occhi verso il bancone.  
Al di sotto del legno, un piccolo pacchetto di carta giallo, avvolgeva dolcemente un oggetto, accompagnato da dello spago e da un fiore bianco che per poco non mi fece scivolare dalla sedia.  
L'odore proveniva dal Narciso bianco, semplicemente uno, florido e di bell'aspetto, legato sopra al pacco giallo. Le mie dita tremanti ed esauste slegarono lentamente la corda consumata, corsero lungo il bordo del pacco giallo e tolsero lo scotch trasparente.   
Ne estrassi un pezzo antico di me, le mie dita accarezzarono le pagine gialle, il suo colore e il nome mi sbloccarono così tante memorie passate che i miei occhi iniziarono a rivedere tutto.  
Strinsi delicatamente “L'amico ritrovato” di Uhlman fra le mie dita, alzando lo sguardo verso la stanza vuota, con solo me all'interno.   
Non c'erano parole di dire o pensare, nulla poteva esprimere i pensieri che mi stavano riempiendo la testa.  
Ed un segno più che chiaro, limpido quanto l'acqua e non capivo se percepivo felicità o paura.   
Ma tutto mi fu chiaro quando ebbi quella persona davanti. Si presentò nel mentre del mio crollo mentale, suonando la campanella d'entrata, con il suo passo felino, la sua figura snella, avvolta in un cappotto nero. Il primo dettaglio che intravidi furono le fossette, mi parvero ancora più profonde. Mi parlò lui per primo, con una voce di uomo, che quasi avevo dimenticato nella mia mente.  
«Hesse non è uno scrittore adeguato a me, ho optato per Uhlman anche questa volta. Non ti dispiace, vero?»


	15. Extra San Valentino: "San Valentino is coming.."

𝐖𝐨𝐨𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠

«Questo sarà il primo San Valentino che passeremo assieme».  
La mia voce borbottante risuonò fra gli scaffali nella stanza, riempiti pigramente da una caterba di libri colorati attorno a noi. L'odore di caffè riempiva quella piccola stanzetta illuminata grazie ad una vetrina, in cui il silenzio regnava, interrotto solamente dai miei lamenti e da qualche passo leggero degli studenti. Le mie dita avevano smesso già da tempo di sfogliare quei vecchi cataloghi impolverati, mentre Yunho era ancora immerso nella sua ricerca disperata di qualche informazione che poteva rivelarsi importante per il suo libro.  
«Se ti sei stufato dimmelo e vammi a prendere del caffè al bar, ora non posso stare a seguire i tuoi drammi.».  
Fu quella la sua risposta insensibile e schietta che fece nascere un lieve broncio sul mio viso. Potevo capirlo da una parte, cosa gli poteva mai importare di me e San? Non era stato molto felice quando gli avevo detto del suo ritorno e in quei pochi mesi il suo giudizio su San non era cambiato di una virgola, sembrava irritato da lui. Non risposi al moro, decisi di alzarmi e raggiungere il bancone del bar al piano di sotto per comprare qualcosa da bere per entrambi. Il locale era pieno di gente anche a mattino presto, era quasi il mezzogiorno di quella giornata soleggiata, ma in piena settimana il piccolo "Minotauro" era straripante di studenti e insegnanti intenti a concludere dei loro lavori, tutti seduti in religioso silenzio ai loro tavolini piccoli ma pieni di oggetti, accompagnati solamente da una tazza di caffè fumante. Il silenzio in quella piccola libreria era interessante, poichè non era reale silenzio, ma era più una sinfonia di vari rumori mischiati assieme: cucchiaini che ogni tanto giravano nelle tazze, il rumore delle pagine che erano girate, quello dei libri che si chiudevano, ogni tanto si sentiva una vibrazione di qualche notifica sul cellulare di un estraneo; tutto ciò accompagnato da una deliziosa aroma di caffè e qualche dolce appena sfornato nella piccola area bar. Mi godetti quel silenzio perfetto mentre aspettavo la mia ordinazione, e intanto pensavo: Cosa potevo regalare a San? Nella mia mente si fecero spazio diverse idee, ma nessuna di esse sembravano adeguate. Era passati poco più di tre mesi dal ritorno inaspettato del ragazzo e tutto era andato alla perfezione. San non mi aveva costretto a riprendere nulla, anzi, il nostro era stato un riavvicinamento più che naturale e spontaneo, senza pressioni o frette. Entrambi, in cuor nostro, ci eravamo, da molti anni, messi via il pensiero che non ci saremmo più rivisti, eppure il destino aveva alla fine deciso di ricongiungerci, ed era sfruttato quell'occasione di inizio Novembre. Ed ora, per la prima volta, mi si presentava dinanzi il dilemma di San Valentino, non lo avevo mai affrontato e non avevo mai pensato realmente di affrontarlo.  
Appena preso i miei piedi indietreggiarono e salirono rapidamente le scale, totalmente in autonomia poiché la mente era ancora occupata dalle preoccupazioni.  
Quando tornai al tavolo di Yunho non dissi alcuna parola, mi limitai a bere un sorso del mio caffè per poi controllare lo scontrino per noia. Fin dal primo sguardo quel pezzetto di foglio fu, forse, la mia salvezza, poiché notai la data: Era già il 14 Febbraio.  
«Non era il 12 oggi?» domandai a tono un po 'troppo alto e l'attenzione di Yunho si spostò presto su di me, con un'espressione divertita, negando lentamente con il capo.  
«Pensavi fosse il 12? Ecco perché eri ancora così calmo »,  
«Stai zitto! Ed ora come faccio? Cazzo, non ho neppure sentito San ancora, non mi ricordo neppure se aveva deciso di fare qualcosa .. »borbottai non ricordando nessuna seria su quel giorno, speso per metà con Yunho e quei libri pieni di polvere. Controllai il cellulare un paio di volte prima di venir sorpreso da una chiamata proprio da parte di San, mi sentì di colpo il freddo fino alle ossa e risposi pregando di non aver scordato nulla.  
«Ehi», salutai con il tono più sicuro che potessi creare.  
" Ehi! Pensavo dormissi ancora." San si lasciò sfuggire una risata prima di domandarmi come stavo quel giorno.  
«Tutto bene dai, sono solo un po 'stufo, è dalle sette e mezza di questa mattina che io e Yunho siamo al Minotauro, per una sua stupida ricerca», un calcio raggiunse la mia gamba sotto il tavolo. Lasciai sfuggire solo uno sguardo fulmineo allo spilungone seduto davanti a me, con ancora il naso immerso nel libro.  
"Buona fortuna, non ti invidio. Noi ci vedremo questa sera allora, giusto?"  
«Certo!» esclamai corrugando leggermente le sopracciglia, cercando di ricordare cosa dovessimo fare, ma non c'erano molte possibilità.  
«Arriverò per pomeriggio tardo se riesco a liberarmi velocemente, ok?»  
"Certo, tanto rimango qua a casa oggi. Allora a questa sera "  
«A questa sera», salutai il ragazzo sorridendo al suo tono dolce. La voce in quegli anni gli si era leggermente abbassata, concedendogli quell'interessante tonalità affascinante.

Riuscì ad uscire da quella libreria solamente verso l'una, ingannando Yunho ad andare a mangiare qualcosa, ma non ci volle molto prima che si ritrovasse con me a girovagare vari negozi per un regalo a San.  
«Cosa potrei prendergli? Fiori? »  
«Quali?» domandò Yunho a braccia conserte al mio fianco.  
«Rose, un bel mazzo»,  
«Durano poco, sono scontate e te sei troppo povero.»  
Arricciai le labbra in un piccolo broncio.  
«Un libro?»  
«Scontato per voi due»,  
«Un segnalibro?»,  
«Troppo poco»,  
«Un vinile, ne aveva visti alcuni di interessanti.»  
«Ha un giradischi? Un po 'inutili se non ne ha uno. ».  
«Smettila di smontarmi così le idee!»,  
«Me lo hai chiesto te, Wooyoung.»  
«No, io ti ho chiesto di aiutarmi, non di criticarmi.» risposi a tono spazientito da quel botta e response rude e fin troppo netto. Yunho si limitò ad alzare le spalle con aria rassegnata e borbottò fra se e sé:  
«Stessa cosa.»  
Girammo in silenzio nella via, finendo dentro ad un fiorista in cui mettevo spesso piede: i fiori al suo interno avevano coloro sempre vividi, sembravano piante immortali, pronte a vivere per molto tempo. Rimanevo speso a vagare dentro al locale, in cerca di ispirazione, altre volte semplicemente a godermi il loro profumo inebriante e travolgente che mi distoglieva l'attenzione dalla realtà per qualche minuto abbondante.  
«Potrei fargli qualcosa a mano, sarebbe carino.»,  
«Ti sei preso troppo in ritardo per pensare a regali artigianali o di cucina.»,  
Touché, pensai. Yunho aveva ragione, ero stato distratto ed ora non potevo pregare di avere tempo extra.  
Non dissi nient'altro al ragazzo, i miei piedi si spostarono da soli, immergendosi fra i piccoli corridoi creati dai banconi di fiori, gli unici compagni silenziosi che avevo sempre sopportato. Ad un certo punto i miei occhi vennero guidati silenziosamente verso uno dei tavoli centrali: un cobalto intenso aveva accalappiato la mia attenzione, invitandomi ad avvisarmi ad esso. Delicatamente accarezzai con le mie fredde dita i piccoli boccioli di Delphinium che mi avevano chiamato. Per qualche istante rimasi a far mente locale, volendo indovinare meglio il significato del fiore e mi ci volle poco per ricordarlo: Quel fiore era stata una delle mie prime scelte per i regali segreti a San, non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di regalargli quella piccola dichiarazione di amore eterno e sincero, ma ora potevo, giusto? Un piccolo gesto segreto con un enorme significato al suo interno, non erano forse quelli i regali che eravamo abituati a scambiarci da anni ?.  
Raccolsi un vasetto dal bancone, delicatamente, dopo aver optato per il mazzo di fiori in migliori condizioni. Osservai soddisfatto la mia scelta e poco dopo tornai verso Yunho che si era spostato in un'altra sezione.  
«Ho trovato qualcosa», avvisai il mio amico a voce alta, ma appena lo raggiunsi quest'ultimo mi sorrise in modo rigido e nervoso.  
«Yun ..»  
«Andiamo Wooyoung! Sto perdendo tempo per la ricerca, scelto? Benissimo »  
Il suo sguardo si spostava alle mie spalle, ma non riuscì a voltarmi che mi ritrovai alla cassa, perciò non diedi peso a quella sua sceneggiata e pagai.  
«Volevo passare anche da una libreria, ho avuto un'idea su un'altro regalo. Magari trovi qualche libro interessante anche per te ».  
Il mio invito per Yunho venne accettato fin da subito, perciò potevo considerarmi soddisfatto dell'idea che avevo avuto per i regali di San.  
Ben presto accarezzai tra le mani la piccola copertina giallo ocra a me tanto cara. Anni prima era stato proprio San a regalarmi una raccolta di Haiku del poeta Soseki, ed ora volevo mostrargli come ne fossi rimasto attaccato a quel pezzo di lui, a come lo avessi custodito e coltivate in quegli ultimi cinque anni, distanti e vuoto della sua essenza .  
«È un significato importante, sei sicuro che non sia troppo presto?», Yunho mi accolse con quella domanda che mi sembrò per un istante fuori luogo, mi presi qualche istante a pensarci, ma risposi abbastanza sicuro:  
«Per quanto sia rimasto restio verso i primi sentimenti di San, non potrò mai negare il fatto che il tutto è iniziato in modo intenso. Fin dall'inizio non abbiamo nascosto i nostri pensieri nelle frasi di quei libri, il nostro desiderio di avere altro, o anche solo i nostri sentimenti sinceri espressi con i fiori. Io e San siamo due persone molto romantiche e fedeli e l'ho capito pienamente solo al suo ritorno, quando l'ho visto in piedi davanti a me. Mi aveva mantenuto la sua piccola promessa di nuovo, dopo così tanto tempo. Sono cinque anni, molto tempo è vero, ma sono stati cinque anni nostri, miei e di San, non siamo esattamente persone che si scordano facilmente e non lo abbiamo fatto. »  
«Non vi siete più sentiti per quattro anni però, Wooyoung ci sei stato molto male, te ..»  
«Io ero solo debole. San mi ha mostrato la mie debolezze e le ha curate, le voleva curare, e lo ha fatto. Non sono mai stato arrabbiato con lui per essere partito o avermi appeso per anni, perché anche io ho fatto lo stesso. Ma è successo perché siamo semplicemente noi. Pure a me la distanza fa paura, ci siamo perciò dati tempo ed ora stiamo tornando lentamente come prima. Perciò, Yunho, se fin dall'inizio non mi sono dato freno con questi gesti, perché farlo ora? »  
L'amico non disse più nulla, ci salutammo semplicemente poco dopo, mi augurò di passare una buona serata e poi si allontanò da me.  
Sulla strada del ritorno pensai più volte alle mie parole e ad ogni passo, le trovavo sempre più vere e convincenti. Cos'altro eravamo io e San se non due disadattati romantici in cerca della propria novella?  
Sorrisi innocentemente a quei pensieri, sentendomi inebriato dall'amore che provavo verso il ragazzo, non ancora mio ufficialmente.  
I miei piedi vennero rallentati sulla gaia del parco neppure una decina di minuti dopo quei pensieri. Il cuore si riempì di colpo e un sorriso mi nacque spontaneo in viso alla vista di San. Non mi aspettavo di incontrarlo lì al parco, era ancora presto per noi, soprattutto perché avevo ancora fra le braccia i suoi regali, piuttosto evidenti. Dovevo solo decidere di voltarmi e cambiare strada, ma qualcosa mi trattenne: Il Moro era seduto su un'altalena in silenzio, ricurvo su se stesso, avvolto nel suo cappotto nero che lo faceva apparire come un corvo malato. Non so cosa c'era esattamente fra noi due, ma sentì improvvisamente un senso di ansia pressante, angoscia e disagio, probabilmente ciò che stava travolgendo San in quel momento. Con passo insicuro mi avvicinai alle spalle del ragazzo,

«San?»


	16. Extra San Valentino: "San Valentino is coming.." 𝐈𝐈

𝐒𝐚𝐧

La solita sveglia che impostavo al mattino presto quel giorno non funzionò, il mio cervello si rifiuta di svegliarsi e il corpo sembrava inerme davanti alla comodità del materasso. Il mono locale sbiadito e semi vuoto mi era mancato molto, riempito solo da qualche abito e libro. In cinque anni di lusso la mia mente aveva segretamente bramato di tornare in quel piccolo appartamento in centro Seoul, non so se per abitudine e nostalgia o per Wooyoung. I miei sentimenti e ricordi verso il ragazzo li avevo ben custoditi, in modo geloso, ovunque andassi, ad ogni nuovo libro letto mi chiedevo se a lui sarebbe piaciuto come a me; provavo a rileggere frasi e pensieri tentando di immedesimarmi con il suo punto di vista, l'unica vera compagnia che mi era rimasta in Germania.  
I miei occhi semiaperti erano incantati sul soffitto bianco, sormontato da un paio di piccole crepe scure, le uniche a darmi un reale senso di profondità dal cemento sopra il mio capo. Quel giorno per il mio corpo non cera molto da fare, si era arreso e sarebbe rimasto tale, a coccolarsi nelle coperte calde, fino a sera. Questo mio comodo piano sembrò filare liscio fino l'ora di pranzo, quando riuscì a prendere il telefono per controllare l'ora. I miei pigri occhi da sonno caddero sulla data scritta in piccolo sopra il "12:23" che la schermata mi mostrava con cattiveria. Solo alla letta della data tanto temuta il mio corpo reagì, i muscoli si diedero da soli uno scossone e mi alzai il busto senza distogliere lo sguardo sconcertato dallo schermo.  
«In che senso è il quattordici?» Mormorai realizzando la crudeltà di quei dati. Essendo sincero potevo tranquillamente dire di aver già pensato a tutto, per cinque anni non avevo smesso di pensare a Wooyoung e al mio ritorno a Seoul, a come ci saremmo incontrati di nuovo ea come potevo iniziare da capo qualcosa con lui; Mi ero impegnato molto negli anni a prepararmi a quella data, euforico perché sarebbe stato il vostro primo San Valentino assieme, anche se non avevamo ancora chiarito nulla. Tutto l'impegno che avevo investito nella ricerca del regalo perfetto si era consumata, fino a farmi dimenticare di dover organizzare qualcosa con il ragazzo, o era già deciso? La nebbia nella mia testa non era di grande aiuto in quel momento, perciò feci ciò che andava fatto, ossia chiamare Wooyoung.  
« Ehi», La voce di Wooyoung mi salutò con un tono pimpante e dolce, come al suo solito ed inconsciamente mi lasciai sfuggire un piccolo sorriso.  
«Ehi, pensavo dormissi ancora», di norma ero io quello mattiniero e, nei festivi come quel giorno, non sentivo Wooyoung fino a pomeriggio, proprio a causa delle sue mega dormite. Il fatto che fosse già sveglio e pimpante mi mise un po 'di ansia, probabilmente da fare qualcosa assieme ma io me ne ero scordato? Speravo di no, ma sopratutto speravo che il ragazzo mi desse qualche informazione in più per i nostri programmi del giorno.  
«Beh, come stai oggi?»  
« Tutto bene dai, sono solo un po 'stufo, è dalle sette e mezza che io e Yunho siamo al Minotauro per una sua ricerca», Dalle labbra mi feci sfuggire un lieve sospiro di sollievo, allora era impegnato in altro e non avevo scordato nulla.  
«Buona fortuna, non ti invidio.» Mormorai divertito sentendo dall'altra parte della cornetta un lamento vocale del ragazzo: mi immaginai i suoi occhi compie un piccolo giro, mentre le sue labbra si corrucciavano in un piccolo broncio infastidito, magari speranzoso che io arrivassi a salvarlo.  
«Noi ci vediamo questa sera allora, giusto?», Decisi di sfidare la fortuna proponendo una cena da me per quella sera, rimanendo però sull 'vago, in modo da salvarmi se in caso di altri programmi, ma la mia intuizione sembrò giusta e Wooyoung rispose positivamente, avvisandomi sul suo orario di arrivo da me. Allora era vero che nessuno dei due aveva seriamente proposto un invito per San Valentino, eravamo così persi nel presente che ci scordavamo addirittura di certi dettagli.  
«Certo, tanto io rimango qua a casa oggi. Allora a questa sera »salutai con tono dolce e speranzoso di vederlo al più presto e Wooyoung sembrò ricambiare il tono sdolcinato che mi era uscito, chiudendo subito dopo la chiamata. Rimasi qualche istato ad ascoltare il suono vuoto della chiamata chiusa, con un sorriso divertito sul volto alzandomi poco dopo essermi ripreso. Mi spostai subito dopo il salotto, ancora con lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare acceso, mentre osservavo quella dannata data che avevo per tanto sognato di passarla con lui, il mio piccolo Wooyoung che in quegli anni era cresciuto moltissimo, senza di me e mi rammaricavo della mia assenza al suo fianco. Il mio sguardo passò velocemente dallo schermo ad una scatola sopra al tavolo. Delicatamente passai le dita sulla confezione di cartone, aprendone lentamente un lato, come se avessi il terrore di svegliarne il contenuto: l'oggetto in legno venne colpito dalla pigra luce invernale che rivelò il pallido colore del bambù lavorato ei suoi raffinati dettagli che andavo a comporre un delicato giradischi di ottima qualità. L'edizione delicata e limitata era stata messa in vendita per un breve periodo in Germania, e fin da subito il mio interesse per l'oggetto era scattato. La mia mente, fin dal primo instante, aveva adocchiato il giradischi, immaginandolo a Seoul con me e Wooyoung mentre pigramente lo ascoltavamo, magari immersi nelle vostre piccole sedute di lettura, o in qualche sera di noia in cui lo convincevo a compiere piccolo qualche passo di ballo con me. Mi ero innamorato di quel giradischi a primo sguardo, dell'idea rassicurante che mi aveva donato riguardo al futuro e così lo comprai. Comprai quel dannato giradischi come un promemoria del futuro che avrei potuto ottenere con Wooyoung. Assieme avevo comprato un paio di vinili che rientrare nei gusti di Wooyoung, ossia qualche vecchia edizione di un paio di gruppi musicali che seguiva con un certo interesse, innescatogli dai genitori fin da piccolo. Osservai il piccolo angolo di copertina che sbucava da sotto il giradischi, il colore vivace mi catturò l'attenzione per qualche momento, mentre iniziavo a pensare ad una probabile reazione di Wooyoung alla vista di quel regalo. Fino a quel momento le mie aspettative erano rimaste positive, avevo comprato tutto quello in buona fede, per fargli tornare in mente gli anni del passato: della sua infanzia spesa con i suoi genitori e delle nostre giornate estive riempite da quelle canzoni, ma era giusto che fossi io a ricordargli tutto quello? Non poteva magari apparire come un sforzature da parte mia? Chi ero infondo io per ricordargli un passato che avevo abbandonato senza batter ciglio? Lo avevo sacrificato davanti a lui in modo egoista per il futuro, un futuro troppo lontano e incerto per noi. Ora ero tornato e avevo esatto fin dal primo istante la nostra vecchia quotidianità come se nulla fosse, anche se lentamente e non esplicitamente, ma lo avevo sempre desiderato e forse tutto quello era troppo. Nel giro di cinque minuti mi trovai azzerato, completamento vuoto e ad un punto di totale assenza, il mio corpo si stava ritrovando invaso da una sensazione di ansia e inquietudine mentre rimanevo ad osservare il regalo che tanto avevo desiderato dargli.  
"Sono uno stupido", pensai in quel momento, capendo come stessi esagerando tutto per l'ennesima volta. Wooyoung in tre mesi non si era posto il problema di domandare un chiarimento sulla nostra relazione e ne sembrava felice, al massimo quella sera sarebbe arrivato li a cuor leggero, sperando in una serata tranquilla spesa tra chiacchiere e cibo, come negli ultimi mesi. La mente si bloccò totalmente, mi fece un brutto scherzo e iniziò a notare dettagli che non avevo mai voluto considerare: la lontananza fisica, quella casualità fra noi e la poca serietà in programmi speciali. Le mura di casa mia ad un tratto apparvero più spesse, soffocanti e vertiginose con il loro colore chiaro, silenzioso e assordante nello stesso tempo; il fiato mi venne a mancare e per poco non svenni, le mie gambe corsero fuori dall ' appartamento e mi trascinarono in strada. Boccheggiai un paio di volte con la bocca prima di poter muovere nuovamente un passo. Quei pensieri violenti e vertiginosi mi avevano popolato la testa ed avevo bisogno di una distrazione, qualcosa che mi calmasse. Pensai a Wooyoung come mio posto sicuro, pensai al suo odore ea come mi avrebbe fatto sentire un po 'più amato, meno stupido, per quelle mie complicazioni. Non potendo vederlo, immerso nella vergogna dei miei atti e pensieri, mi rifugiai nel luogo che più poteva avvicinarmi a lui, ossia il suo negozio preferito di fiori. pensai al suo odore ea come mi avrebbe fatto sentire un po 'più amato, meno stupido, per quelle mie complicazioni. Non potendo vederlo, immerso nella vergogna dei miei atti e pensieri, mi rifugiai nel luogo che più poteva avvicinarmi a lui, ossia il suo negozio preferito di fiori. pensai al suo odore ea come mi avrebbe fatto sentire un po 'più amato, meno stupido, per quelle mie complicazioni. Non potendo vederlo, immerso nella vergogna dei miei atti e pensieri, mi rifugiai nel luogo che più poteva avvicinarmi a lui, ossia il suo negozio preferito di fiori.  
Venni accolto in quel piccolo antro di colori spumeggianti con un delicato e vivace odore di gigli, il sorriso del proprietario fu accennato come al solito ma non mi soffermai su quel dettaglio, immergendomi in uno dei piccoli corridoi creati dai fiori, in cerca di qualche segno rassicurante. La mia disperazione mi accompagnò ciecamente al bancone dei Narcisi. I delicati fiori si presentavano sicuri di se, pieni di bellezza e fascino nascosto, apparivano così solidi con i loro petali slanciati e sodi, quasi impiegabili; eppure bastava un gesto poco più rude per spezzarli e rovinarli.  
«Mio piccolo Narciso, che ti ho fatto? Ti ho perso per sempre? », Domandai con tono languido e abbattuto al fiore che le mie dita stavano accarezzando. Rimasi ad osservare i petali candidi con speranza, pregai che mi venne data una risposta al più presto, non importava da chi, se dal fiore o dal mio Narciso, desideravo una piccola guida che mi aiutasse a trovare una soluzione da tutto quella confusione. Non so se venni ascoltato dal cielo seriamente o fu solo che destino, ma potei ammirare la mia piccola risposta a pochi metri da me, immersa nel blu più totale dei Delphimium, mentre scrutava con i suoi occhi tra i vari boccioli, caricandone il più fresco . Wooyoung non mi aveva notato, una mimosa copriva il passaggio fra noi due, ma potevo ammirare con tranquillità il mio amato tutto preso da quei fiori. Mi bastò guardarlo in segreto quei pochi attimi per sentirmi rassicurato, con lui tutte le mie preoccupazioni annebbiate, un senso di calore e familiarità mi permise per un breve istante di pensare: Wooyoung non era mai stato da meno però, pensava al mio stesso modo e non poteva che aver reagito a San Valentino nel mio stesso modo, ossia pensando al significato del regalo, che fosse costoso o meno non importava. Il mio breve momento di tranquillità venne interrotto da una sensazione ambigua che capì solo quando mi voltai: ad osservarmi poco distante c'era Yunho, aveva un'espressione strana, un misto tra il nervoso e il panico, come se non volesse che io e Wooyoung ci vedemmo in quel luogo. Il ragazzo mi fece un leggero cenno con il capo per farmi intendere di spostarmi, allora era vero che non voleva farci incontrare li. Non volevo chiedere il perché, mi nascosi solamente dietro alla grande mimosa in attesa di essere solo. Tesi l'orecchio ed ascoltai i discorsi di quei due, scoprendo le intenzioni del ragazzo per il mio regalo di San Valentino. Mi sentì rassicurato sentirlo parlare di libri e fiori, per lui avevano ancora un significato importante e ci teneva a utilizzate con me. Mi volli aggrappare disperatamente a quell'ultima briciola di protezione che era nata alla vista del mio amato e di impulsò comprai un piccolo Narciso, il quale mi tenne compagnia per il resto della giornata, stretto nella mia mano, delicato ma coperto da un'aurea di sicurezza che potevo solo che invidiare, era proprio come Wooyoung, rispecchiava alla perfezione cosa non era. Mi sedetti sfinito da quel turbinio di emozioni su un'altalena del pacchetto vicino a casa mia, per fortuna vuoto a causa del freddo della giornata, ma per me non era un problema, mi trovavo bene li da solo, in compagnia con quel delicato fiore, il simbolo di chi amavo. Accarezzavo i petali del fiore timidamente, come se stessi accarezzando il viso addormentato di Wooyoung, gli rivolgevo timide parole, piccoli "Ti amo" sussurrati troppo precariamente per essere detti di persona. Ero da solo in quel parco desolato, accompagnato da due nemici invincibili: L'angoscia e il Narciso; uno combatteva contro l'altro, creando uno spaventoso equilibrio dentro di me pronto ad infrangersi in qualunque momento. Quella tempesta venne interrotta, cessata con il suono di una parola, ma non fu neppure essa il motivo, ma fu la voce.

«San?»


	17. Extra San Valentino: "San Valentino is coming.." 𝐈𝐈𝐈

𝐒𝐚𝐧

La mia schiena si raddrizzò in automatico, guidata dalla voce del ragazzo, quando mi voltai verso di lui non potei che alzarmi in piedi e ammirarlo imbarazzato, con ancora il fiore tra le mie dita gelide. Lo sguardo di Wooyoung cadde fra le mie mani e la stessa cosa fece il mio: Entrambi rimanemmo in silenzio ad ammirare i fiori che l'altro possedeva gelosamente fra la sua presa sicura. Fui il primo ad alzare lo sguardo e potei catturare un delicato doppio battito di palpebre da parte del ragazzo, mi nacque un sorriso innocente sulle labbra, proprio come il suo sguardo imbarazzato alla vista del mio fiore. Non ci pensai neppure una volta ed alzai il braccio verso di lui, porgendogli il fiore delicatamente.  
«Mi mancavi», “e allora ti ho ricercato nei fiori” avrei voluto aggiungere, ma le parole mi morire in bocca, la paura di essere troppo, di richiedere l'oltre mi fermò, mi lasciò a bocca asciutta sotto lo sguardo del ragazzo .  
«Tutto bene?», Mentii ed annuii timidamente, ma era inutile con lui e mi ripetè la domanda con tono più gentile, avvicinandosi di qualche passo a me, tanto che potei sentire il suo odore. In cinque anni era rimasto quello, da libri vecchi mischiato a qualche fragranza di fiori, delicato e così perfetto per lui che invidiavo la perfezione con cui si modellava sul ragazzo, avrei voluto fare la stessa cosa io. All'improvviso capii: per quanto il tempo fosse passato per tutti, compresi noi due, piccoli dettagli erano rimasti uguali e il nostro interesse l'uno per l'altro era rimasto come quel profumo, immutabile.  
«Ora sto bene, davvero.»  
«Devi aver freddo, sei stato fuori fino ad ora? San, guarda che ti ammali così », le lamentele dolci di Wooyoung mi fecero sorridere e mi lasciai sistemare la giacca e la sciarpa da lui, era adorabile.  
«Cosa facevi qua fuori?» Domandò il moro dopo aver tolto le mani dalla mia giacca, quasi mi dispiacque, trovavo tenero e rassicurante quel Wooyoung invadente, totalmente a suo agio che si lasciava andare a piccoli gesti. L'espressione che si creò sul suo viso a quella sua realizzazione mi fece sorridere, ma potei, tristemente, ben intendere come per entrambi la normalità fosse ancora ben distante.  
«Avevo per la testa molti pensieri e avevo bisogno di schiarirli»,  
«Ci sei riuscito?», Annuii ricordandomi del nostro piccolo incontro dal fioraio, in cui tutti i miei pensieri si nascosero.  
«Si» risposi sorridendo a quella piccola immagine segreta di lui che avrei custodito gelosamente.  
"Bene";  
«Non mi chiedi a cosa pensavo?», Negò leggermente con il capo.  
«Ci sono alcune cose che non vorresti dire ed io non vorrei dire a te, non voglio essere sforzato a dirle e immagino che per te sia lo stesso.»  
«Cosa non mi dovresti dire?» Quella sua risposta mandò in confusione la mia calma interiore, sconvolgendo la mia più piccola speranza di trovare con un punto di incontro in quella strana relazione.  
«Tipo ...»  
«Tipo?»  
«Cosa ci sia nella borsa» rispose sorridendo divertito, probabilmente nell'avermi visto così serio, tornai a respirare con uno sbuffo che venne ben presto accolto nella risata acuta di Wooyoung, il palmo della sua mano mi colpì una spalla, fermandosi li, stringendo leggermente il bordo della giacca mentre i suoi occhi guardavano i miei divertiti.  
«Sei diventato così serio, ma stavo solo scherzando. Abbiamo promesso sincerità assoluta da molti anni, ma ugualmente non voglio sforzarti a dire nulla, verrà il tempo adatto per dirlo, ok? ».  
«Stavo pensavo a quanto odio non definire le cose.» Mormorai dopo un paio di istanti di silenzio, rivelando i miei pensieri.  
«Non definire cosa?», Gli occhi di Wooyoung vagarono sul mio viso qualche momento fermandosi sui miei alla fine, ora aveva lui in volto l'espressione seria e preoccupata. Presi un respiro profondo, prendendo per mano il moro prima di parlare. Le mie dita erano attraversate da un lieve tremolio, la mia voce era bloccata in fondo alla gola ma dovevo dirlo per capire. Io e Wooyoung cosa eravamo? Dopo cinque anni di divisione potevamo ancora avere un futuro? Potevamo tornare come prima? Non volevo ripercorrere l'errore del silenzio come anni prima, perciò in quel momento dovevo prendere forza e parlare.  
«Noi due, insomma ..» mi interruppi da solo con un sospiro nervoso, stringendo ed accarezzando le mani tiepide del mio amato.  
«Cinque .. no, sei, ormai, anni fa ero terrorizzato dal chiedere una definizione di noi. Nessuno dei due voleva realmente in quel periodo e forse è stato meglio così, ma ora non voglio ripetere la stessa storia, siamo due persone diverse da quelle di sei anni fa, ci meritiamo un trattamento diverso e mi serve saperlo. »  
Wooyoung mi ascoltava in silenzio, osservandomi con i suoi occhi neri e profondi che sapevano già tutto, sapevano perfettamente cosa volessi dire, ma il ragazzo voleva sentirmelo pronunciare. Non trovai forza per dire esplicitamente quelle poche parole, perciò ricorsi ad una citazione che mi sembrava adeguata per noi due.  
«Capita che sfiori la vita di qualcuno, ti innamori e decidi che la cosa più importante è toccarlo, viverlo, convivere le malinconie e le inquietudini, arrivare a riconoscersi nello sguardo dell'altro, sentire che non ne puoi più fare a meno .. »  
Le labbra di Wooyoung rincorsero le mie, permettendosi di sovrastare l'ultima parte della frase, completandola in modo personale e vostro.  
« E cosa importa se per avere tutto questo devi aspettare cinque anni e sei mesi, notti comprese? Non importa assolutamente, perché sei tornato e questo è l'importante. »  
«Vuoi stare con me, Wooyoung?» La domanda mi sfuggì dalle labbra di slancio, capendo come lui stesse provando i miei sentimenti da sempre. Un imbarazzo intimo mi investì, come avevo anche solo osato mettere in dubbio quel ragazzo? Per me aveva sacrificato così tanto e non si meritava il dubbio.  
Alla mia domanda non ci fu nessuna risposta, ma solo un cenno di capo, accompagnato da un timido sorriso spontaneo del bel ragazzo. Aveva accettato, ne sembrava felice e anche io ne ero, finalmente avevo quella piccola sicurezza, il mio corpo si rilassò e mi lasciai sfuggire una piccola risata isterica dalle labbra, con gli occhi colmi di gioia.  
«Quanto mi ami?» domandai cantilenando scherzosamente,  
«Proporzionale al quadrato della distanza.» rispose con aria seria Wooyoung.  
«Cioè?» chiesi abbastanza confuso dalla sua risposta immediata e singolare.  
«Che ti amo se mi stai addosso, un po 'meno se stai a casa tua e un cazzo se stai in un altro continente.» replicò sghignazzando.  
La spiegazione mi venne data nel giro di pochi istanti, rivelandosi più che onesta e non potei che tornare al mia piccola risata isterica. Era stato un colpo basso, ma me lo ero meritato dopo tutto quello che gli avevo fatto passare.  
«San? Tutto o .. »Non lasciai finire la frase al ragazzo che gli cinsi la vita con un braccio e lo avvicinai spingendo le mie labbra sulle sue, così felice di assaporare la loro dolcezza e delicatezza con cui ricambiavano anche il più piccolo dei baci. Ero concentrato su quel leggero e privato dettaglio quando sentì i suoi polpastrelli accarezzare il bordo del mio orecchio, addentrandosi lentamente fra le ciocche nere dei miei capelli, mentre la mia guancia veniva accarezzata dal suo pollice, pigramente e delicatamente.  
«Da dove salta fuori tutta questa insicurezza di oggi, Choi?» Wooyoung mi pose la domanda quando rimanemmo uno con la fronte appoggiata all'altro, in cerca di quello spazio e personale e privato condiviso, come il vostro silenzio.  
«Il regalo che ho scelto per te oggi è qualcosa che custodisce un significato profondo, personale. Mi è salito oggi il dubbio che magari non era adeguato, si spingeva oltre alla nostra situazione, che fosse il punto di non ritorno per allontanarti da me essendo troppo, insomma potrei ben capirlo infondo dopo cinque anni me ne ricompaio a caso nella libreria ed esigo di riaverti mio, solo con me, mi sarei menato da solo, insomma. »  
Il palmo di Wooyoung mi coprì la bocca, bloccando il flusso dei pensieri che stavano traboccando senza sosta dalle mie labbra. Alzai lo sguardo sul ragazzo che si era scostato da me, non disse nulla, si limitò ad alzare il sacchetto di plastica da dove spuntava un fiore. Riconobbi il colore brillante che avevo visto studiare quel pomeriggio in mezzo ai fiori, era accompagnato da un libricino dalla copertina illuminata di giallo, un giallo familiare a me. Afferrai fra le mani il fiore e il libro, li osservai qualche istante.  
«Buon San Valentino, San.» Furono le uniche parole che accompagnarono quei piccoli doni, carichi di significato. Mi sedetti sull'altalena mentre accarezzavo i piccoli petali cobalto dei fiori, sbocciati timidamente ma duraturi, esattamente come quel sentimento tra me e Wooyoung.  
«Sai, ho approfondito un po 'la cultura degli Haiku e questa raccolta di Basho mi è piaciuta molto, so che ami particolarmente Soseki, difatti ero tentato di compare qualcosa di suo, ma qualcosa di legato personalmente a me so che non ti dispiace. »  
Accarezzai le pagine del libro nuovo e aperto a tutti i miei appunti, potevo considerarmi oltre ogni limite felice.  
«Grazie» mormorai non trovando parola migliore per esprimere la mia gratitudine verso il ragazzo, che come sempre aveva mantenuto una mente e cuore quei piccoli dettagli.  
«Quindi hai approfondito la poesia giapponese?» Domandai appena si sedette sull 'altalena al mio fianco, cogliendo la sua volontà di rimanere ancora un po' fuori, per quanto la notte avesse portato il freddo. Ormai era ora di cena e il cielo si era tinto dei soliti toni scuri, illuminato solamente da una pallida luna. Rimanemmo quieti qualche minuto, totalmente a nostro agio in quel silenzio intimo che solamente con l'altro potevamo provare, la nostra prima e più importante connessione.  
Non sprecammo molte altre parole per quel giorno, mi bastarono quei momenti al parco per capire che non mi sarei mai più dovuto preoccupare di nulla.  
«La luna è bella, vero?» Domandò Wooyoung, rimanendo ad ammirare con il naso all'insù il piccolo satellite splendente nel buio più totale. Il viso del ragazzo era baciato, definito, da quella delicata luce pallida che gli donava un aurea eterea e intima, era qualcosa di cui solo io avrei mai potuto godere. I miei occhi rimasero incantati sul ragazzo, incapaci di spostarsi e con un leggero sussurro gli risposi poco dopo:  
«Lo è sempre stata.»


	18. Bibbliografia dei testi citati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo ultimo capitolo lascerò una lista dei testi da cui ho estratto alcune citazioni del libro e luoghi descritti

BIBBLIORAFIA   
• “L’amico ritrovato”, Fred Uhlman, 1986  
• “Due punti”, Wislawa Szymborska, 2005  
• “Demian”, Hermann Hesse, 1919  
• “Prima dell’alba”, Natsume Soseki, haiku  
• “Narciso e Boccadoro”, Hermann Hesse, 1930  
• “Il matrimonio tra il paradiso e l’inferno” William Blake, 1790  
• “Heptameron” Margerita D’Angouleme, 1558  
• “Chiamami col tuo nome”, Andrè Aciman, 2007  
• “Così parlò Zarathustra”, Nietzsche   
• “Quelli che si allontanarono da Omelas”, Ursula K. Le Guin  
• “Orgoglio e pregiudizio”, Jane Austin  
• “Verrà la morte e avrà i suoi occhi”, cesare pavese   
• “L’amore ai tempi del colera”, Gabriel Garcia Marquez  
• “Il genio non esiste ( e a volte è un’idiota) ”, Barbascura X

LUOGHI  
• Busan Museom of Art, Busan South Corea  
• Gamcheon Culture Village, Busan   
• Tempio di Haeinsa, Gayasan national park  
• Hanok village, Jeonju  
• Cattedrale di Jeondong  
• Gyeonggijeon  
• Porta Pungnam  
• Museo di storia del villaggio di Hanok   
• Sala espositiva dell’artigianatodi Jeonju   
• Jeonju traditional Hanji Center  
• Pensione Ssamok Hanok  
• Guesthouse  
• Parco Deokjin  
• Badabuche Searoad Simgok, Gangneung


End file.
